Consummation
by Groove Theory
Summary: Married to each other by force, Serena and Darien have each taken a silent vow. Through heated arguments to searing passion, will they break their silent vow and find love, or will the marriage remain unconsummated? Read more to find out For historical lo
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello. Just re-editing some of my work. Horrible chapters. Until the next chapter arrives, please come back!

**Chapter 1:**

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," beamed the priest, a dimpled smile showing his delight.

Looking into eyes that mirrored his own feelings of disgust, Darien hesitated for the first time in his life. Kissing women had never benn a problem. But standing here, under the eyes of God marrying a complete stanger was quite a different matter. As minutes ticked by, he grew aware of the silence. Glancing at the congregation of people, he swallowed. With frozen smiles, they sat motionless; waiting patiently for the kiss that would bind them together. Fighting the urge to cut and run, he glanced quickly at his family, before gathering himself together. He was doing this for them.

Bending his head to kiss his bride, he kissed her so quickly, the crowd was slow to react. Turning to the scattered applause he managed a small smile, knowing all too well that the Lord saw right through him.

* * *

She was exhausted.

Dismissing the maid who had been assigned to her, Serena stood alone and uncomfortable in the heavy silks, her wedding dress holding no significance at all. Catching her reflection in the mirror as she moved about the room she paused, walking closer to the looking glass. Touching her face as she turned her head from side to side, she frowned. Where was the radiance? The glow? The flush of a newly wedded woman? Saddened she could see nothing of that in her face, she turned away to survey the room instead.

Beautiful in the candlelight, she would never have believed the family were in dire need of money. Yet, she had come upon the truth by mistake. Clambering through the window late one night outside her father's study, she had caught the sounds of a conversation in place. With no intention of eavesdropping, the mention of her name and marriage made her forget all forms of propriety. Set to marry a complete stranger within weeks, Serena had pleaded with her parents to revoke their decision. But they had given their word.

Shrugging out of her wedding finery, she moved towards the mirror once more to see how the dress undid. Bending at an awkward angle as her fingers just reached the tiny buttons, her neck and arms ached from the effort. After what seemed like an eternity, she was finally freed from the heavy garment. Leaving her underclothes in place, she glanced at the adjoining door connecting her bedchamber with that of her husband. Feeling more exposed than usual, she swallowed uneasily only to knock herself on the head for being such a ninny.

What did she have to fear? It was obvious her husband didn't care about her. In fact, he probably wasn't in his room. She could imagine him drinking himself to death or flirting with some full bosomed woman. She had noticed him eyeing some of the women in the crowd which hardly surprised her. Feeling more at peace, she headed for the bed eager for sleep.

Hiking up the silk in her hands as she climbed onto the feathery mattress, she rested on top of the counterpane and stared up at the canopy of the four poster bed. No longer so tired, she lay thinking. How quickly the wheels of fate turned. A little sad she would never experience true love and happiness, she sighed. Perhaps after the annulment of the union, she may find it. All she had to do was wait one more year, and then she would be free.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: in the process in re-editing. Realised how awful some of the chapters were. Need to clear some things up before I start to write the next chapter.

Chapter 2: The morning after

Sprawled in the chair beside the window, Darien raised the half-empty bottle to his lips. Lifting the bottle in a mock toast to his new life, he swallowed glancing briefly at the adjoining door to his bedroom with little interest. Envisioning his sad-looking wife waiting anxiously for him to arrive, he smirked. Financially secure and no longer hounded by his creditors, the woman had nothing to fear; at least not from him. With every intention of leaving the marriage unconsummated, the union was well on its way to being void and annulled within a year.

* * *

Light streamed through the window illuminating the room. Standing by the warm glass, Serena watched with interest as the household came to life. As servants hustled and bustled with their daily chores, she was reminded of home and how entirely different it was to the frenzied atmosphere. Smiling in memory at the tricks she used to play on the housekeeper and her girls, she turned from the window only to stop midway; something had caught her eye. Turning back, she watched as a distinct carriage pulled into the courtyard. Recognising her father's carriage, she smiled in delight. Adjusting the neckline of her gown as she stepped out of her room, she froze as the door on her left opened.

Sneaking a look at her husband she was surprised at how tall he was. Obviously she had noticed the previous night, but for some reason, in the light of day he just seemed...taller. Lean and broad, he walked passed her without a word or a glance. Nonplussed on what to do, she simply stared after him. Well then_. _If that was how he was going to begin their relationship, she could live with that. Quite frankly, he wasn't worth a single breath. Noting that she could just see his retreating form, she followed him. Until she memorised where everything was, he was her silent guide.

Sensing her presence behind him, Darien was surprised at how quietly and quickly she moved. Quite content to carry on as they were, he opened the door without even bothering to let her through before him. Entering the room with an easy swagger, he smiled at his younger siblings and parents. Noticing two fair-headed men sitting at the table he paused. Recognizing them as his in-laws, he inclined his head politely.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning. I trust you had a pleasant night?" His father-in-law asked, his eyes twinkling at the question.

"Quite pleasant indeed," Darien replied, not missing the sly wink that passed between father and son. Swallowing uncomfortably at his parents who were also smiling knowingly at him, he stole a glance at his bride over his shoulder, whose eyes lit up at the familiar faces seated at the table.

"Father. Sam!" She said, beaming widely as her brother winked. Rushing over to give them a quick hug around the neck, she kissed them on the cheek, happiness making her eyes shine even brighter. "I didn't expect you to be here this morning."

"We wanted to surprise you, love."

Watching his daughter eye the remaining seat at the table beside her husband with distaste, he frowned as she approached it with slow, hesitant steps. Perching on the edge of the seat, her exuberance died in an instant. Taking in both husband and wife, Lord Redding frowned. Never did he see such an awkward couple. Forking up a bite of egg, he chewed thoughtfully, the table terribly quiet. Having always enjoyed small talk during meals, he swallowed wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Darien," he said watching as the young man looked up. "As you and I have not had the chance to talk, what say you and I can discuss matters privately after breakfast?"

"Certainly, sir. "

Alerted by the word _privately_, Serena stopped eating and looked up at her father. "What private matters do you have to discuss, father?" She asked, ignoring her brother who had chosen that moment to gag on his food.

"There is a reason why the word private means private my dear. Worry not, this does not concern you."

"Does not concern me?" Serena repeated. "Then why is Sam making stupid faces?"

Shooting his eldest a searing glare, Lord Redding was momentarily speechless as his daughter continued to stare at him, her perceptive eyes boring into him. Aware that the other occupants at the table had also stopped eating, Lord Redding sighed.

It was that sigh that gave it away. Figuring out what her father wanted to discuss in private with her husband, Serena simply couldn't believe what was happening. After four years of hard work, the only thing she was ever truly good at was being taken away. Feeling the emotions roiling inside of her, she forced her fingers to relax on the cutlery.

"Father, you can't. You _can't_. Give him anything but not that."

"You knew this was going to happen." Her father said sadly. "I was going to tell you-"

"But you wanted to tell him first," Serena finished, feeing the hot sting of tears. Aware that she was on the verge of crying, she swallowed down the thickness in her throat. She had to get out. "Please excuse me, everyone."

Ignoring the murmurs of 'you're excused,' she stood up from the table and turned for the door. She didn't care if she was acting like a brat. All her hard work had gone to nothing. If she had known this was the reward, she would have never offered to work for her father in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping outside into the fresh open air, she wiped at the tears.

"Serena?" Stiffening at the sound of her brother's voice, Serena quickly dabbed at her eyes. Looking over her shoulder at the man standing in the shadowed doorway, she smiled half heartedly.

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"You lie," her brother scoffed as he stepped out into the light, his face set in solemn lines. Reaching out to pull her in for a hug, Serena went willingly, comforted by the simple gesture. When he pulled away, she sniffed.

"You've been crying." He said, taking her hands and giving them a squeeze.

Laughing a little at the obvious, she wiped at her nose. "Well that's nothing new," she said, blinking back fresh tears.

Frowning slightly as he brushed a strand of hair from her face, he touched her cheek. "Don't be upset." He said gently."It was hard enough on father to give you up. And you know canon law. Once married everything goes to your husband accordingly."

"Of course everything goes to him, but it doesn't make it any easier to accept!" She cried, pulling away as she started down the driveway, hands on hips.

Following, Sam was quiet as he mulled over her words. Sympathetic, he didn't know what to say.

"Well how are you finding things here?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Not so great. I'm lonely and I don't want to form any attachment to any of my in-laws for I-"

"For you what?" he prompted, frowning when she broke off.

"Nothing," Serena said quickly.

"I think it's a little bit more than nothing."

"Stop it, Sam. I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"Please. I mean it," Serena said forcefully, coming to a stop. "It's nothing important."

"If you say so," he said with a sigh. Frustrated, he stared off into the distance the silence comforting them both. "Well if things ever do get rough, you can always visit me in London. I will be happy to beat up your husband if he ever treats you unkindly."

"Really? For me?"

"You know I've always be protective of you." When she laughed, he poked her in the arm. "I mean it. If he ever treats you unkindly, let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Reaching over and putting an arm around her shoulders, Sam pulled her close.

"Since you have someone to put your husband back in line, are you feeling any better?" He asked with a grin.

Grinning back, Serena nodded. "Much better. Want to walk down to the village with me?" she asked, but was disappointed when he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. Can't do it today. Father and I are to leave in a short while."

"When will you be back to visit me?" She asked, her spirits deflating.

"I can't say, but soon. I promise." Noticing the downcast expression on her face, Sam laughed. "You'll be fine, Serena." Then grinning suddenly he poked her in the side. "Race you back to the house? If you win, you get a prize."

"What do I get?"

"Can't tell you yet. Now, on your marks, get set... go!" Together, they sprinted back up the direction they came from, laughing and tugging at each other the whole way back.

Standing at the window, Darien watched the siblings laughing and carrying on like children. Watching as they drew closer and closer to the house, he found himself staring at his new bride. He had to admit, she was rather pretty. Realizing he was staring a tad too long, he averted his gaze only to catch the eye of her brother who at that moment looked up. Ignoring the knowing grin on the man's face, he turned away. Embarrassed to have been caught ogling, he went to his desk and proceeded to do absolutely nothing.

* * *

"Keep well, my dear. Your mother and I love you dearly."

Throwing her arms around her father, Serena fought the overwhelming sadness flowing through her as she hugged him tight. It would be a long time before she would see him again. "Goodbye, father. Be safe," she said as she pulled away smiling when he mussed her hair in affection. Turning to her brother, they both grinned. Punching him in the shoulder, she gave him a look."Remember what you said." As he laughed, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Stepping back to watch them climb up into the carriage, she raised a hand, waving as the carriage took off along the graveled driveway. When she could no longer see the carriage in the distance, she turned back to house in dismay. With nothing to occupy her and no one to keep her company, she decided on conducting her own tour. Not quite sure on how to engage with her in-laws, she decided to ignore them for the time being. Walking up to the entrance, she peered through the open doorway. Relieved to find the house quiet, she made her way down the hallway. Turning into the first room on her right, she gasped.

The waiting room was a marvel. Filled with paintings and a handful of antiques from centuries past, she found it hard to believe the Saunders' were on the brink of financial disaster. In her mind, just selling a few of the items featured would have brought in a very tidy profit. Fascinated, her attention was immediately caught on a pair of porcelain vases placed on top of the fireplace. Made of the finest quality, the workmanship was superb. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure the coast was clear, she picked up one of the vases.

Much heavier than it looked, she quickly put it back down, content to inspect it closely. Born with butter fingers, her mother had insisted the unfortunate trait had been passed on from her grandmother. Running a finger over the smooth texture, the sound of someone entering the room distracted her.

Raising her head, she turned to the source. A woman no younger than herself gasped at the sight of her. Then turning back just as fast, the woman made to leave when Serena stopped her. "Wait!" She cried. "Stay. Don't let me keep you from your duties."

"It's not a problem, ma'am. I can come back after you have finished with this room," the young woman mumbled, still not facing her.

Frowning, Serena folded her arms across her chest, regarding the slightly bent posture. "Is it customary for a maid to keep her back turned to the person speaking to her? If I didn't know better, I would consider your action as a sign of disrespectf."

"Oh no, madam! I meant no disrespect!" the maid cried, whirling around.

Seeing the cut on her lip and the darkening area of one eye, Serena strode forward, outraged at what she saw. Grabbing the maid by the arm, she shook her. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"It's nothing m-m-m'am. I took a tumble down the s-s-stairs," the woman stuttered, trying to hide her face.

Livid, Serena gripped the skinny arm tighter. "Don't lie to me. Your injuries do not look like that of a tumble down the stairs. Tell me. Who?"

"Ma'am you're hurting my arm," the maid cried as she tried to pry free.

"Not until you tell me."

"It's just one of the workers m-ma'am. He was an ex-lover and he did not take our parting too well," she finished.

"That is not a good enough excuse," Serena spat angrily. "Give me his name, and I'll make sure I have a word with him."

"I-"

"Dearest in-law, why must you meddle with servant affairs?" Drawled a deep voice from the doorway.

Looking up to see a younger version of her husband, Serena let go of the maid and frowned, taking an immediate dislike to him.

"Why ever not?" she demanded. "I'm concerned. And you should be too."

Laughing at that, Daniel shook his head. "Why should I? It's obvious she's a whore who can't keep her legs shut. I don't blame the man. I'd do the same if she was mine."

"You should be ashamed!" Serena said crossly. "That was unfair and I think you should apologize to this young lady."

"Apologize? To _her_?" Daniel asked incredulously. "Not a chance."

Watching helplessly at the growing anger between the two parties, the maid started to edge backwards, using their distraction to escape. It was nice the new lady was so kind. But the young master was right. Those of good birth should not be interfering with lower-class affairs.

"Insolent bastard!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me,' Serena said happily, glad something struck him.

Offended and heightened by his temper, Daniel unconsciously raised a hand. In-law or not, nobody insulted him.

Alerted by the raised voices, the patriarch of the house walked into the room at that moment and stared in horror and what his son was about to do.

"Daniel, you put that hand down right now!"

Turning his head and blinking at his irate father, Daniel immediately dropped his hand. Avoiding his father's irate stare, he quickly left the room.

Realizing how close she had come to being assaulted, Serena mouthed a thank you to her father-in-law who nodded in return.


	4. Chapter 4

isclaimer: Don't sue me 'cuz I don't own the main characters. The only characters I own are from my creative imagination.

Chapter 4: proprieties

As the door to his study slammed open, the man sitting behind the desk frowned.

"Darien, I must speak to you."

Leaning back in his chair, Darien regarded his brother who was obviously not in a good mood. "You have a complaint to make about your weekly allowance?" He asked.

"My allowance is fine."

"Then what is it?"

"Your wife owes me an apology."

"For what?"

"For calling me an insolent bastard!"

Laughing out loud, Darien ceased immediately at the look on his brother's face. "Alright, alright, so it's not funny," he said solemnly. "Care to enlighten me on why she would call you an 'insolent bastard' out of the blue?"

"We had an argument, she overstepped. Does that satisfy you?"

"Not really."

"Just get her to apologise, Darien."

"Over the insult?"

"For the verbal slander!"

Sighing, Darien fiddled with the ink pot. "Has anyone ever told you how frivolous you are, brother mine?"

"I am not frivolous," Daniel hissed.

"Then don't take offence at whatever people say."

Scowling at his brother, Daniel gave him a mocking bow. "Sound words. I shall try my very best not to take offence," he said sarcastically. "So will you speak to her?" He demanded.

"Whenever I get the chance."

"Good." Then without another word, he left, leaving Darien to stare after his retreating form.

Setting aside the papers on the desk, Darien made a mental note to talk to his brother about his volatile moods.

Pulling out a dark blue walking dress, Serena smiled, stroking the fine material with her fingers. The dress had been a gift from her mother. After struggling into the dress, a knock sounded at the door. "In a minute!" she called as she hastily smoothed out the wrinkles. Pushing back the strands of stray hair from her face, she hurried to open it. Standing outside was the last person she wanted to see.

"Yes?" she asked, knowing exactly why he had come.

"I wish to speak to you," he said simply.

After minutes of silence, she stepped back. "Fine. Just don't waste too much of my time," she said as he entered the room.

"Oh, have no fear. This won't take five minutes," Darien drawled, as he made his way to the window. Closing the door behind him, Serena glared at his back.

"This is about your brother isn't it?" she asked. Surprised to find that she was not playing the clueless party, Darien turned to face her, nodding in affirmation.

"And you are here to?" She prompted.

"I am here to demand an apology for my brother," Darien said coldly, turning to stare out the window. "For your verbal slander."

Verbal slander? Swallowing the retort on the tip of her tongue, Serena clenched her hands. So the damn sod wanted her to apologize? Like hell she would.

"I am afraid that is not possible," she said calmly.

"I beg your pardon?" Darien demanded, turning to face her.

"You heard me."

"You refuse?"

"Quite frankly, your brother deserves a good kick up the backside. I take it he didn't tell you how he insulted one of the maids? Or how he raised a hand against me?"

"He _what_?"

"Has that bit of information shocked you?" Serena asked bitterly.

At a loss for words, Darien shook his head, a little overwhelmed. He should have known better. The little shit.

"What happened, exactly?"

"Why don't you go and ask him?" she snapped. Turning from him, she marched towards the door. "Your five minutes are up. Please leave," she said irritably. "I find your presence rather vexing."

Feeling awkward, he stood rooted to the spot. With thoughts of an apology forming in his head, he tried the words on his tongue, only he didn't know how to say it. Forcing his feet to move, he made his way over to her. Opening his mouth to attempt an apology, he was outraged when she turned her head, dismissing him without even a glance.

Overwhelmingly angry from the simple gesture, all thoughts of an apology evaporated. Clenching his teeth, he stalked out the door.

Closing the door behind him, Serena dragged in a long, deep breath. She needed a walk. Exiting her room and starting a brisk pace down the hallway with her eyes to the floor, she did not see the maid hurrying towards her. Colliding with a solid body, she let out a whoosh of breath as her shoulder throbbed from the impact. Rubbing the spot, she took a step back from the clumsy fool. "Watch where you're going!" she snapped. Instantly recognising the woman, her face softened.

"It's you," she said gently, watching the woman's eyes blink in reaction. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, thank you,"

Reaching out to touch the cut on her lip, Serena looked at her sympathetically. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not so much, now."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."

As the two stood looking at one another awkwardly, Serena broke the silence and reached out to take the woman's hand. "Do you have a moment? I can do with some company and a little tour of the estate."

"Certainly, ma'am. I can't show you the entire estate but if we move quickly, I can show you where Lord Darien keeps his horses," she whispered mischeviously. "Prized they are. Lets no one touch them."

"Then by all means, lead the way..."

"Lydia."

"Lydia," Serena repeated with a smile. "I have a feeling we will get along famously."

A/N: Currently re-editing. New chappie is in the works!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing from SailorMoon

A**/N: currently re-editing**

Chapter 5: Mistresses and false civilty

"Sir?" the butler enquired through the doorway, tapping lightly on the door.

"What is it, Jefferey?" Darien demanded, gazing broodingly at the fireplace while swirling a glass of amber liquid in one hand.

"A letter for you, sir. Just arrived from London." Jefferey added as he stepped into the library, holding out the letter.

"London?" Darien repeated blankly as he rose from his chair, taking the scented letter from the butler. "Thank you, Jefferey," he said quietly as he stared down at the elegantly feminine handwriting, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach.

"You require nothing else, sir?" Jefferey asked politely.

"No, nothing else. You may leave."

"Very well, sir."

Watching as the butler departed the room, Darien sat back down in his chair and opened the letter. Upon opening it, he coughed slightly as his nostrils were filled with the overpowering scent of roses.'Good grief! How much perfume did the woman need for a damn letter?' Darien thought in disbelief. As if on cue, a haunting memory flitted through his muddled mind. Dear God! Had there truly been a time where the mere scent of the perfume had sent his pulse racing? God, what a lustful fool. Shaking his head in disgust, he held his breath and quickly purused the contents.

Regarding the signature of the sender, Darien rolled his eyes. Anne never failed to add unnecessary flourishes to her name. At times, it just looked like a whole jumble of swirls and loops. With a sigh, he refolded the letter. Anne. His mistress of only two months, she had been the most complicated affair of all. Though the woman was incredibly lovely, she was annoying, self-centered, demanding and a god damn flirt.

Time and time again, he had made several attempts to end the affair, but she would have none of make her point known, she embarrassed him in every way possible. From public tantrums to predatory stalking to threatening any woman who looked in his direction. But that was not the worst of it. She had even threatened to tell his parents that she was pregnant with his babe. The risk of marriage to the woman was too much.

But now that he was legally married, it was an excellent excuse to end the affair. An excuse that could not be thwarted. Especially if he devised some sort of speech. For example, declaring the love he had for his wife and the humiliation he would bring to her if they continued with the affair. There was absolutely no fault with that. With a smile, he immersed himself with thoughts of her reaction and chuckled. The damnable woman would have nothing to go on with. Rising from his chair, he shot a glance at the clock.

Perfect. He needed a break.

* * *

"Do you see ma'm? Over there is Master Darien's stables,"Lydia said panting as she pointed in front of them."Hurry, ma'am. Master Darien is known to move like a wraith around here. He would be most unpleased if he discovered us here."

"I highly doubt he has the time to venture outside," Serena said reassuringly as she let the maid tug her along.

As they approached the stable entrance, they were greeted by a tall, rugged-looking man. "The stable master," Lydia whispered quickly. "Terribly loyal," she added rolling her eyes. Hiding a grin, Serena forced her gaze from the surprisingly handsome man.

"Well, young Lydia. What can I do for you today?" he boomed.

"If you would be so kind, madam would like a tour of the stables."

"A tour?" Bob repeated, raising an eyebrow. Then looking to the lady in question, he frowned. "Does your husband know you're here, ma'am?"

"No, he doesn't." Serena said cautiously. "Is that a problem?"

"Most definitely. There are prized horses in there. The master's a bit paranoid you see. Should anything happen-"

Catching on, Serena placed her hands on her hips. "If you mean to imply that I have some hidden disease that can be passed onto the horses, then you should be ashamed. And if my husband thinks the same, then there is no wonder why you two get along so well. Thick headed bastards."

"Now, that wasn't very nice," drawled a deep, sarcastic voice. "Insulting your beloved husband already? You wound me."

Cringing at having been caught, Serena glared at the stable master who played deaf, a hint of a smile lifting the corners of his mouth. Fighting the urge to straighten those twitching lips, she turned reluctantly. At the sight of the man, she lifted her chin. "Well, well. Isn't this a surprise. My husband has decided to grace me with his presence at such an inconvenient time," she said nastily, mentally slapping herself for letting him get to her.

"Why, what a way to speak to your husband." He gasped. "I do hope your maid doesn't take after you. Not good for marriage as she can clearly see."

Feeling her face flush, Serena glanced quickly at Lydia who was fiddling with the fabric of her dress, her expression indiscernible. Making a note to strangle him in his sleep, she marched towards him. Roughly linking her arm through his, she practically dragged him towards the stables, uncaring of their audience.

"Well then _my love_. Why don't you indulge in your bride and take me on a tour? Show the staff how perfect you are and that you are willing to indulge in my every demand."

"You need only ask, _sweethear_t. In fact, I've been meaning to show you something."

"Really?" Pulling her arm away she frowned, suspicion clouding her blue eyes. "What is it?"

"Patience, my darling. Come with me. It's a surprise."

Not missing the wink he gave the stable master, Serena narrowed her eyes. Something was definitely at work. "You're acting strange."

Realizing the woman was no dull headed idiot, Darien plastered on a smile. "It seems to me that you are having a hard time trusting me. Very well, since you insist, I have a gift for you. A beautiful, little mare she is. Perfect for you." He added smoothly.

"Why would you be presenting me with a gift like that if we haven't exactly been the ideal couple?" she asked. Frowning, she pursed her lips. You're up to something, I know it!"

"Dear wife, you have so much to learn about trust. But enough of the topic. Would you like to come and see her or not?" he asked a smile on his lips. Considering the offer after several seconds, she nodded.

"Fine. Since you seem to put yourself out as an expert horseman, I'll come."

"You will not be disappointed, madam," Darien muttered under his breath. "Come Bob, lead the way," he said quickly as the stable master did his master's bidding.

In ten minutes, they approached the isolated stables which were situated in the middle of a field of pretty wild flowers and luscious green grass. "Well this is pleasant," Serena remarked as she followed the men to the entrance of the stable block. As they paused, she stood on tiptoe and peered over their shoulders. "Well, aren't you going inside?" she asked impatiently.

"Ladies first," Darien said sketching a bow. Rolling her eyes at his gallantry, she stepped in and proceeded past several empty stalls before coming to a halt and gaped. There standing before her, was the most sorry looking animal she had ever seen. Underweight and flea ridden, the horse stared back at her with sad red eyes, its velvety nose and mouth encrusted with dry saliva. "Oh, you poor thing," she whispered as she took small tentative steps towards the beast. With slow, painful movements, the mare edged back, whinnying softly as she drew near. Reaching out a friendly hand to stroke her, she drew it back just as quickly as the mare lunged forward ready to take off her fingers.

A little startled by the attack, Serena rushed back out giving the mare some time to calm down as she stalked towards the unkind bastard.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" She demanded angrily, reaching down to pull off her shoe.

"You don't like the horse?" Darien asked calmly, ignoring the choked laugh from Bob.

"You are cruel man. I hate you!" She yelled as she threw her shoe at him, not caring if it hit him or not as she went back inside. Feeling her eyes water at the sad face of the mare, she blinked them back and set to work. She was going to nurse the poor thing back to health and turn her into the world's greatest horse ever. Rolling up her sleeves, she began to tear down the wooden door of the stable.


	6. Chapter 6

With her hair falling out of its braid, smears of dirt on her face and tears in her dress, Serena bolted towards the house. Having spent most of her time in the stables, she had lost all track of time, missing both lunch and tea. Ignoring the greetings called out to her by several passing servants, she raced into the house, eager to have her dinner.

Rushing up the stairs, she ran down the length of the hallway to her room which she hurriedly opened before pulling off her dress. She was so hungry she could hardly get her dress on without it slipping out of her hands. With a frustrated groan, she grasped the emerald green muslin with steady fingers. As she was about to pull it down over her head a knock sounded at the door. Rolling her eyes in disbelief, she cast the gown aside and searched for a dressing robe. After several minutes, she threw the door open, surprised to find her sister-in-law standing at the door, her pretty eyes widening at the sight of her. Evelyn was quite the beauty and she could see why.

"Hello!" She said gaily.

"Uh, hello," The young woman returned, unable to tear her eyes from her dirt smeared face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, while tugging at the sash of her robe.

"Oh, no. I just wanted to let you know dinner will be served in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you."

As they stood looking at each other awkwardly, Serena gave a small smile. "Well, I should get ready. Can't come down to dinner in my current state."

Nodding her head in agreement, Evelyn waved a hand in departure. Closing the door, Serena sighed before quickly attending her toilette.

Dinner that night was as tense as a bow. With no attempt at polite conversation, Charles watched the newly wedded couple in silence, their entire attention on their food. Sighing inwardly, he caught the pleading look from his wife who was seated at the end of the table. 'Do something!' she mouthed while daintily picking up a spoonful of peas. Shooting her an exasperated look, Charles picked up his glass of wine and drank deeply. How did one start a conversation which so much hostility in the air? Draining his cup, he set it down and stared at his daughter-in-law, who was now stabbing viciously at her roast pheasant. She looked like she was enjoying her food, if not a little bit too much.

"I see you are enjoying your dinner immensely Serena," Charles stated, as he was rewarded with a sharp turn of her head, her large eyes focusing on his face, her mouth full with food. Swallowing with little struggle, she grinned. "Very much so. The food is just so delicious. I can't believe it. If I don't watch myself, I'm going to put on weight."

With a chuckle, Charles nodded his head in agreement. "At least someone else in the family enjoys their food as much as I do." Then, after a couple of seconds contemplating her face, he signaled to a footman who quickly brought forth the jug of red wine. Watching as the footman filled the cup to his liking, Charles returned his attention to Serena who was now polishing off her potatoes. "I did not see you at lunch or tea today. What were you doing that kept you so occupied, Serena?" he asked, while cutting up his meat.

"I was out in the stables tending one of the horses," she answered, wiping her mouth clean with her napkin. At those words Darien paused slightly, the food in his mouth tasting a bit like sawdust.

"Tending one of the horses?" Charles questioned, raising a brow as he stared at his son, who quickly resumed eating. "You mean, one of Darien's horses?" he asked in an incredulous voice. That was a first. Darien giving her access to the horses? Hell, he never let anyone near besides himself. Maybe things might work out between the two. Smiling gleefully, he raised his cup and drank.

Frowning, Serena shot a quick look at her husband who was now shoveling food into his mouth. "Uh, yes. A beautiful little mare. She's a bit sick, but nothing I can't fix," she added hastily, oblivious to the wince on Darien's face.

"What?" Charles sputtered as he choked slightly on his wine. What damn mare was she talking about? Shooting his son a look, Charles frowned as he made a mental note to speak to his son later. Not wanting to stay on the topic, he resumed his dinner, asking no further questions.

A long while later that evening, when all the members of the family had retired to their rooms, Darien stood stiffly before his father who was seated behind his desk, his gaze unreadable. "Well, son. If you're wondering why you are here, I will no longer keep you waiting. What was Serena talking about?"

"The mare was a gift," he said breezily. "Shouldn't a husband spoil his wife?"

"Judging from your interaction earlier today, I didn't think you would be in the mood to go out and buy her a horse," his father said, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Sighing in exasperation, Darien scowled. What was his father's problem anyway? "All right, so I didn't buy the woman a horse as a gift to surprise her. I found the miserable house wandering about the estate. She was sickly and I had no use for her. And then she came along. The horse suits her well enough. Both are rather miserable in my opinion." Darien finished with a smile.

Shaking his head, Charles sat staring up at his son for several long minutes. Could his son hate his wife that much? Was he forgetting that it was because of her the family remained here, in this very house? He should be grateful. The least he could do was be kind to her.

"Darien, I know this marriage wasn't what you expected, but can't you at least try to be civil to her? She is a fine young woman, and I think you are not letting yourself see her for who she really is."

"If you want me to try," Darien drawled. "Then I must say that I can't."

"Darien-"

"I'm sorry, but we are just not suited to one another. I can see unhappiness looming ahead. Trust me on this one, father. I know this marriage will not work. Besides you forget, she's not pleased with me either, and if I try, why it'd be a one-sided thing."

"But-"

"Thank you for your concern, father. But it's not necessary. She and I deal very well on our own."

"How would you know there is nothing but unhappiness if you don't try son?" His father asked quietly. "Your mother and I were unhappy for the first two years of our lives together. And look at us now. With three children, we love each other more every day. Everyone deserves a chance at love, so would it be a pain to try?"

Frowning over the words, Darien said nothing as he left. Love. It was an emotion he did not know. With his father's words still lingering in his head, he sighed. Perhaps his father was right. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to try and be kind to her. It wouldn't hurt to see where a bit of kindness would lead him. Resolved to apologize for his behavior, he gathered his courage. Standing out her room moments later, he raked a hand through his hair.

He was never good at apologies and just thinking about it made him nervous. Knocking lightly, he waited praying that she was asleep. He wasn't sure if this confrontation would be disastrous or pleasant.

Hearing the knock at the door, Serena frowned. Who in the world would be at her door at this time? Scrambling out of bed, she quickly threw her chintz wrapper around her shoulders. Opening the door, she was greeted by the sight of her husband.

"May I come in?" he asked. Without waiting for a reply, he stepped through, forcing Serena to step back before she could even think of closing the door on him. Shutting the door cautiously, she turned and folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Lips thinning, he sighed. This was much harder than he thought.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say sorry. I realize my behaviour towards you hasn't been fantastic, and I so-"

"Save it," she snapped. "I don't want your apology."

Feeling his temper rise, Darien breathed slowly through his nose. "Please. I'm trying to be nice here. The least you can do is reciprocate."

"Reciprocate?" Serena laughed. "It's obvious you are finding it hard to be civil, so why don't you stop?"

"What is your problem?" Darien demanded.

"Nothing." She said simply. "I don't know what's going on with you, but I would much prefer you stay as you are. You annoy me and that makes me dislike you even more, so why don't we leave it at that?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes." Serena said. As they glared at each other, Darien threw up his hands and stalked out of the room. He tried damn it and she wanted nothing from him. Very well. If she wanted him to the stay the same, he could live with that. Quite frankly, he wasn't sure he wanted to change.

To the dismay of Charles Sanderson, nothing changed between the married couple. With only clipped words to one another, they carried on as they were sullen and arguing incessantly over little things. Cursing the young people, he sighed. As any father, he wanted to see his children happy. Perhaps one day, Darien would be happy. He hoped that one day would be soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing from sailormoon so don't sue.

A/N: Thank you! And enjoy this one. I have a feeling you will. :D

Chapter 7: Unexpected

Taking the day off from the constant nurturing of her little beauty, Serena delved deeper and deeper into the massive library. With an amazing collection, she passed several shelves of philosophy, science, mathematics, Greek mythology, history and of course, poetry. Though not entirely fond of poetry, Serena paused and pulled out a volume, a sudden curiosity to find out what the fuss was about. Lord Byron, the famous poet was no doubt very, very popular with the ladies. Tucking the slim volume under her arm, Serena browsed past several shelves of books before coming to a halt in the folklore section. She loved folklore. Pulling out several volumes, she traveled back up the library to the desk she had spotted earlier.

As she slowly walked up the aisle, her mind drifted back to the letter she had received two days ago from her close friend, Lita Carlisle. The news in the letter had stunned her. Lita Carlisle, was now married to an Earl of Sudbury and had written to inform her that she would be hosting her first ball in five days. _Lita married? _Hell, Serena didn't even think the girl would settle down, seeing as her attraction to a man changed as quickly as a blink of an eye.

Shifting her armload of books to a more comfortable position, Serena let her mind drift to the invitation she had been given. She was definitely going to the function that was for sure. It had been nearly six months since she last saw Lita and was eager to see her again. Though with no intentions of going alone, she had decided that she would take Evelyn, who quickly agreed. She made no attempt to ask Darien, as well, she didn't think it was necessary. It wasn't entirely deliberate on her part not to ask him. But she had reasons in not doing so. One, he had been busy of late with business matters and two, why would he want to come? He was no gay dandy and seemed easily bored with functions of little importance. She wasn't going to waste her breath on a question she already knew the answer to.

Sighing loudly, she secretly prayed Evelyn wasn't gushing to her parents about her trip to London. Her father-in-law would come upon her with questions she did not want to answer. Ready to flop into the massive chair behind the desk, she paused, the distinct click of the opening door echoing through the room. Standing immobile for several seconds, she dashed back to several shelves where she disappeared from view. She did not understand why, but for some odd reason she had a sudden urge to hide. Peering through the gaps between each shelf, she watched silently as the door swung open revealing her husband and a tall, handsome man.

Strolling into the library, Darien was followed quickly by his best friend, Andrew Dunmore. Looking at the desk and indicating that his friend make himself comfortable, Darien moved towards the brandy cabinet and poured the amber liquid into two tall glasses. Approaching the sandy haired man with a glass in each hand, Darien handed one to him before settling himself behind the desk with a groan. "Nothing better than a comfortable chair," he said with a grin. Nodding his head in agreement, Andrew took a sip from his glass before clearing his voice.

"Darien, you know how I mentioned gas lit street lamps a couple of months ago?"

"Yes?"

"Are you interested? A list of names of the gentlemen who are interested in the idea have been drawn up. It would be a pleasure if you would join. A very profitable venture indeed, if I say so myself," Andrew finished confidently.

"Gas lit street lamps did you say? The same ones in London?" Darien asked while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"The very ones."

"And how many counties do you intend to install such devices?"

"Well, we haven't come to a decision on that. But as many as we can. Footpads are growing more dangerous by the minute. Can't have the people fearing for their lives," Andrew replied, while taking a long drink of his brandy. "The night is a dangerous time."

"Yes, you're right. The number of footpads nowadays are growing at an alarming rate. Very well, to ensure future safety of the people, I will join. Though, I shall have to suggest this to my father-in-law, see if he's interested. Which I think is very likely," Darien said with a grin. However, the grin was short-lived as the silence of the library was interrupted by the sound of a muffled shriek and a thud.

_'Damn it all to hell,' _Serena thought quickly as she knelt down and started to gather the fallen volumes. So much for remaining hidden. Hearing the heavy footfalls approaching in her direction, she quickly got to her feet, ready to face her husband.

Coming into view, Darien raised a brow as Serena gave him a small, tight smile. "Uh, so sorry about this. But, well... I am finished here and won't bother you any longer," she said quickly as she made an attempt to walk around him. Regarding her slightly flushed face, he took her heavy armload of books without a word and walked back up to the front of the library, leaving Serena little choice but to follow. Chewing on her lower lip, she stood watching Darien unload the books on top of his desk, his friend watching in amusement. Pausing at the volume of poetry he looked at her, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Byron?" he asked, as Andrew stifled a bark of laughter. Resisting the urge to glower at him, Serena shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, he is the current rage among the young ladies. Just curious to know why he's such a hit," she admitted, her eyes coming to rest on Darien's friend, who was now staring openly at her. Quickly averting her gaze when the handsome man gifted her with a dimpled smile, she rushed forward to collect her books, frowning when Darien raised a hand.

"I hear you and Evelyn are going to London in a couple of days."

"That is true, sir." she answered simply.

"And I hear you are attending a ball,"

"That is correct. Evelyn told you?"

"Oh, she was too excited to keep her mouth shut. Such functions gets her giddy all the time," he said with a brief smile.

"So I've realized," she replied, groaning inwardly.

"Seeing as you haven't asked me to come, I've taken it upon myself to come along anyway. Before you protest, let me assure you that I am not simply coming for the sake of coming. I have multiple business appointments I have to attend to in London and am also hoping to catch your father." Darien finished, while piling the books on top of one another.

Frowning, Serena sighed as he placed the books in her arms. "And how long do you intend to stay in London, sir?"

"Not long. Once business is settled, I suppose." he said simply as he stared into her face. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh no. Of course not. Well, hope you're packed in time when we depart for London."

"Don't worry madam, I won't even take one hour." Gaining himself a small smile, he watched as she turned and hurried towards the door, struggling slightly with the armload of books. Watching as the door closed behind her, Andrew turned to him and grinned.

"I congratulate you, dear friend. She is_ lovely_. I was expecting her to be less so, judging from your description of her."

"Well, I guess she is lovely...in a way," Darien murmured quickly ignoring the cheeky look on his friend's face.

"Come now, Darien. It's alright to say so. I think she's far from the room now," Andrew said with a laugh, earning himself a glare from his friend.

Dropping into his chair, Darien picked up his glass and drank deeply. Setting it down, he directed his gaze on his friend's face and frowned at the solemn expression. "What is it now, Andrew?"

"A thought has just come to me. How is Anne? Have you managed to cut the strings from her?"

"Not as yet, but as the first and most important of my business appointments, I intend to inform her and end the affair right there."

"Does your wife know of her?"

"No. And I hope she never does."

"Let's hope Darien. That woman is a devil. I would hate to think of what she would do,"

"I will deal with her when the time comes. Have no fear friend, that woman will be out of my life in no time."

"Good luck to that. I truly hope you succeed."

"So do I, Andrew, so do I." Darien muttered, as he drained the rest of the amber liquid.

**London, three days later...**

Watching as the massive townhouse came into view in less than six hours, Serena sighed happily at the familiar sight and stretched her muscles slowly, careful not to disturb the sleeping beauty beside her. Moaning softly in pleasure, she scratched furiously at her flea bitten arms and gazed out the window, watching the limited servants pour out of the house, their faces lit with excitement at the return of their friend and mistress. She had sent them news of her impending arrival two days ago and was surprised to see how quickly they prepared themselves for her arrival. But then again, there was hardly anyone residing at the address.

Watching her scratch at her arms for the last two hours, Darien let out a sigh, and reached out suddenly pulling one arm towards him. Inspecting the hot, angry red lumps he raised his eyes to meet those of his wife. Then lowering his head, he blew gently along the lumps, the cold air temporarily easing the heat. Widening her eyes in surprise at the act, she pulled her arm back swiftly, cradling it gently as it stung and burned from her scratches.

"Really, sir. There is no need for that." she muttered as she quickly glanced back out the window, her cheeks flushing a light pink. It was a kind act, that she had to admit. But somehow, the sight of him blowing on her heated skin was a little too intimate for her. She wasn't accustomed to such gallantry. Damn Shadow Queen and her fleas. She had a hell of time eradicating the little beasts.

Noting the slight flush of her face, Darien leaned back in his seat also a little embarrassed at the unexpected act of gallantry. After several minutes of silence, he cleared his throat. "How did you get them?" he asked quietly, careful not to wake his sister who chatted non-stop for the last four hours, unconsciously boring both him and Serena to death.

"Where do you think?" she shot out, pulling down her sleeves over her arms. Feeling a wave of guilt, Darien tugged at his neck cloth uncomfortably. Opening his mouth to say something else, the carriage came to sudden stop, jerking Evelyn violently from her sleep.

"Are we here already?" she mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as the carriage door opened. Nodding her head in excitement, Serena bounded out the door and down the carriage before the footman could assist her and went running to greet her household.

"Welcome back young mistress! I dare say, you look much lovelier than the last time I saw you," an armless man said gaily as he was rewarded with a hug and sloppy kiss.

"You say that all the time, Tom," Serena said with a laugh as she went on to hug the other staff of her household. As Darien and Evelyn stepped down from the carriage, Serena quickly went through the introductions, and was silently pleased that they did not seem offended by her handicapped staff. As they were led to the entrance of the house, Evelyn linked her arms with hers and smiled. "We are going to have a good time, are we not?" she said with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Nodding her head in agreement, Serena laughed.

After being shown to his rooms, Darien quickly donned his hat and greatcoat and raced down the hallway to the carpeted stairs, his mind occupied on the meeting with Anne. He had planned the appointment in advance. Today, he was going to get it over and done with. The affair ended today. Strolling hurriedly past the recieving room, he was stopped by his sister who took hold of his hand and led him into the room. "What's the rush, Darien? Going somewhere?" she asked while tugging on his hand.

"As a matter of fact I am, Evelyn," he said softly, pulling back slightly as she let him go, her face falling in disappointment.

"Then you won't come shopping with us?"

"Afraid not sister. I've got a business appointment."

"Business appointment? Already? Surely that can't be right. We have only just arrived," Evelyn pouted. "It's only three o clock."

"I know it seems sudden, but I had arranged this appointment in advance. Sorry, next time my dear," he said regretfully, as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"As long as you're here two days from now." Evelyn said, placing her hands on her hips.

"And why is that?"

"The ball, Darien. Surely _you_ are coming?" Blinking in realization, Darien formed an O with his mouth and nodded.

"Of course I'm coming. Let your sister-in-law know. Don't want her thinking that I'm not coming," he added as he turned back, waving a hand in departure.

Later that evening as the carriage pulled up in front of the house, Darien climbed down feeling tired, frustrated and slightly worried. The meeting with Anne was not good. Though he had ended the affair by doing a considerable amount of yelling, reasoning and pleading, he was alarmed when Anne marched straight over to the dressing table and ripped up the notes of money he had placed there. After that was done, she proceeded to scream like a wild banshee, throwing any object she could find at him. Fearing himself at the hands of a Bedlam candidate, he fled, never being more disturbed in his whole entire life. As he strolled back to the waiting carriage, he could not shake off the feeling of foreboding.

Approaching the townhouse a little past seven, he bounded up the steps and was greeted by the armless butler. Giving the man a tired smile, he proceeded down the hall where he was informed that dinner was currently being served by a passing maid. Not in the mood to eat, he hurried up the stairs. With his amazing sense of direction, he memorized the way to his bedchamber and quickly entered it. There he stayed for the rest of the night, not coming out until the very next morning.

Being the first one at the breakfast table, Darien smiled at the serving staff, admiring the way they were able to complete the tasks. When they departed the room, he was the first to go to the side tables where he busily loaded his plate with eggs, bacon, sausages and bread. Ignoring the open stare from his sister, he settled himself down, not looking up once as he ate. Stifling a giggle, Evelyn shot a look at her sister-in-law who was also digging heartily into her breakfast. _'So very well suited,' _Evelyn thought as she placed a hand over her mouth to cover the giggles.

However, the peaceful silence of chewing mouths was suddenly interrupted when Tom, the butler came rushing in, his face wearing a hopeless expression. Looking up, Serena frowned at the panting butler. "What is it Tom?"

"You must come quickly, mistress! So dreadfully sorry to disturb you, but there is a young woman at the door. She refuses to leave and demands to see Master Sanderson!" he said breathlessly, as Serena shot a look at Darien who was staring at the butler in disbelief.

"She wishes to see Master Sanderson, did you say Tom?" Serena asked quietly, the butler nodding frantically. Rising from her chair, she set her napkin down. "You may relax, Tom. I will go and see her. We'll leave Master Sanderson to his _breakfast,_" she finished with a hint of steel in her voice before following the butler out the room.

Looking back at forth between her brother and the empty doorway, Evelyn rose from her chair. "Aren't you going to see who your visitor is, Darien?" she asked, noting the grim expression on his face. "I..." he started before he rose from his chair and strode quickly towards the door.

"I wish to see Darien!" the red-headed woman yelled, as she tried to push her way through the burly footman who was formidable. "You will let me in, or I swear you will be sorry!"

Striding quickly towards the ranting woman, Serena placed a hand on the foot-man's shoulder and moved him aside.

"You will stop this nonsense at once!" she demanded, effectively silencing the woman's rant. Staring coldly at the beautiful woman, Serena folded her arms beneath her breasts. "Who are you?" She demanded angrily, as the beautiful woman smiled.

"Why, you don't know do you? I am Darien's _mistress_. And you, are his wife? Funny thing how a man keeps his affairs to himself isn't it? How humiliating," she finished coldly, the footman at Serena's side lunging forward. Holding him back with considerable force, she smiled slowly as she took her time looking the woman up and down. "Funny, how my husband's taste in women are by far the lowest I have ever seen. I had expected him to do better than a cheap little whore _like you_," Serena snapped, as she pointed a finger to the footpath.

"Get off my property, madam and disappear before I alert the authorities informing them of a Bedlam candidate. Be smart and turn around, walk back up the way you came. And if you ever, ever come back here, I will not hesitate to have you thrown out in the most unfashionable way possible. Shameful isn't it, to be a mistress and not a wife?" Serena continued viciously, aware of the despicable man standing behind her.

"You bitch!" the woman screeched. "_Darien! _Are you just going to stand there and let her do this to me? Do something!"

Turning her head to look at him, Serena pointed a finger out the door. "Get out and deal with your mistress. Some nerve you have. Why, weren't the hotel rooms good enough?" she asked. When he did not answer, she turned, pushing past him, her mind in a mess. The bastard! She didn't care if he had mistresses, but to have them come and humilate her openly was too much. Wanting to be by herself, she ignored her staff as she went to her room. She needed to get herself together.

A/N: THANK YOU for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing from sailormoon so please don't sue.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Thank you very much! You are all lovely. Unfortunately, due to upcoming exams, I won't be able to post my chapters as quickly as I am right now. For that I am sorry. However, I will try to update once a week, promising to bring you more drama and romance! Here's the next chapter! ENJOY!

Chapter 8: Aftermath

Glancing nervously at the footpath, Darien was relieved when it was empty. It was bad enough that the woman had caused a scene in front of his wife. He was not in the mood to allow her to cause a scene in front of others.

"How the hell did you find me, Anne?" he demanded angrily.

"How the hell do you think? I had you followed." Anne stated obviously. Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Darien stared at her in disbelief.

"Anne, you have to stop this. It is finished between us. Can you not understand that?" He asked, fighting the urge to grab her shoulders and shake her until her teeth rattled.

"No, I can't, and won't understand. _I _can't live without you, Darien. Please, don't make me," she whimpered as she threw her arms open, attempting to hold him close.

Stepping back from her outstretched arms, Darien shook his head. "Please Anne, don't do this to yourself. You are a beautiful woman, you will find another to replace me,"

"I don't want a replacement! I want you Darien! I want you, and only you. Please, don't say it's over between us," Anne cried as her eyes welled up with tears. "You are breaking my heart," she sobbed. Softening the harshness of his features, Darien stepped towards her, placing gentle hands on her shuddering shoulders.

"Anne, please don't cry. It hurts me to see you this way."

"Then why, Darien? Why do you hurt me so?" she sobbed, dabbing at her eyes with the edge of a sleeve.

"Damnation, Anne. I am a married man. A man bound to one woman. Faithful to one woman. Do you not understand?"

Tipping her head back, Anne let out a bitter laugh. "You faithful to one woman? A man like you? Hell, such pretty talk Darien. You couldn't even remain faithful to your wife even if you wanted to. You are a man with a reputation. A man who hungers, craves for passion constantly. A man who never keeps to his word. Don't look at me like that Darien, for you know it is the truth! So before you preach to me about wanting to be faithful take a look at yourself. Take a good, long hard look!" She screamed, stamping a foot in frustration.

"That is not _true_, and you damn well know it!" Darien shot back, his blood boiling with anger.

Taking a step closer to him, Anne made hushing noises as she stared up at him, her eyes traveling over the hard planes of his face.

"Oh, Darien. Such denial," she crooned softly as she closed in on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her body pressed tight against his. Leaning up to whisper in his ear, she let a hand travel down his body, the hand lightly cupping his manhood. "Faithful to one woman did you say? A man like you who gets bored easily? No, my love. What you need is a woman who can pleasure you, touch you, love you like no other. A woman like me." she whispered huskily, her hot breath fanning his ear as she let her tongue flick seductively against his skin.

"Stop it Anne," Darien demanded, pushing her away from him forcefully.

Stumbling back, Anne stared at him in disbelief, her full lips parted slightly. Darien never refused her touch. Never. Licking her lips in a way she knew men found irresistible, she stepped closer to him, raising a hand to cup his cheek. Frowning as he jerked his head away, she seethed with anger. This could not be happening. This could not be happening! It had to be that damn wife of his. It was her doing. 'That little bitch,' Anne screamed inwardly.

Pressing her fingers against her lips, she shook her head wildly, the tears in her eyes welling up once more.

"What has she done to you, Darien? What has that bitch done to make you so cold? Has she turned you off all women with that pathetic little body of hers? Is that why you no longer respond to me? Tell me Darien. Tell me!" she wailed in a trembling voice, her face twisting in pain and anger.

"_You_, madam, will not insult my wife. Do you understand?" Darien yelled. God, what was wrong with this woman?

Taking a quick step back from the crazy woman, he stared down at her in disgust, cursing himself for allowing her into his life. Pointing to the footpath behind her, his eyes glinted dangerously. "Go now Anne, be off with you. We are finished," he growled with fierce finality. When she did not move, he groaned in frustration. If she wasn't going to leave then he was. Stalking past the little she-devil, he headed towards the footpath, not looking back once.

"Darien! Wait! Wait...damn _you_!" Anne squealed as she pounded after him, her skirts weighing her down as she watched him hail an oncoming hackney. "I said WAIT!" she bellowed as he climbed abroad, the hackney driver staring wildly at her before heeding the command from his passenger. Cursing viciously, Anne stamped her feet as the hackney drove off. "You bastard! You will not get rid of me that easily, do you hear! DARIEN! Come back here, NOW! If you leave me, you will be sorry. Do you HEAR?" Anne screamed wildly. She was now bordering on the edge of insanity. Shaking an angry fist at the disappearing hackney, she let out an ear-piercing scream.

Blinded by white-hot fury, she stormed back up the footpath to the townhouse. Ignoring the wide-eyed bystanders who had witnessed her fury, she stared menacingly at the house. Cursing it and every one inside, she silently vowed that the mistress would pay greatly for her loss and pain. To hell with his marriage. Darien belonged to her and no one else. _No one else_. "Darien will return to me," she vowed softly. With one last distasteful look at the house, she stormed off, her mind furiously planning, scheming. She would destroy the little bitch once and for all. All she needed was time and the devils own blessing...

Sitting among the broken crockery several long moments later, Serena stared at the mess with unseeing eyes. What in the world had just happened? Had she truly gone mad? After long minutes of silence, she blinked, her mind replaying the morning scenes. God damn. Never in her life had she been so furious, so humiliated. But who was she kidding? It was to be expected. A man like Darien was bound to be hounded by his mistresses. Hateful bastard. Leaning her head back against the wall, she thought about the little calendar sitting on her dressing table. Eleven months and one week before the marriage was liable for an annulment. It was a long time. A very long time. With a groan, she slowly got to her feet. It was no use sitting around playing the role of the humiliated fool to perfection. It was time to put it behind her. She was no moping woman and was certainly not going to dwell over such things. It resolved nothing.

Proceeding to clear the mess she had created, she stared solemnly down at the broken pieces of crockery in her hands, and winced. Her mother was going give her an earful if she should ever find out, which was very likely. Oh well, there was nothing she could do. The only thing she could do was replace the items she had broken. Smiling slightly at the sudden excuse to go shopping, she quickened her pace, calm enough to allow her staff to lend a helping hand when they offered.

"I dare say Evelyn that is a lovely color on you. You are truly stunning," Serena said approvingly as she ran her eyes over the Burgundy gown, the color indeed an attractive shade, making the young woman appear even more beautiful and elegant.

"You really think so, Serena?" she asked timidly as she gazed at herself in the mirror, turning this way and that.

"Of course. I rarely pay compliments to other women other than myself," she said with a cheeky grin which gained a giggle from Evelyn, who was secretly surprised to see her sister-in-law in such high spirits after such an eventful morning. With one last look in the mirror, she turned to her sister and the French dressmaker.

"Alright, I am happy with the results," she said with an air of satisfaction.

"Very good, mademoiselle," the dressmaker purred as she started to help her out of the dress.

Smiling in relief, Serena leaned out of the dressing room to look at the clock located on the wall at the top of the counter. Ten past two. They had only spent an hour, but it felt like an age. "Do you think Darien will like it?" Evelyn questioned curiously as Serena stepped out from the curtains.

"He will _love_ it," she said with a hint of sarcasm. He'd love anything with her in it.

Returning from their shopping expedition, Serena was not surprised when she was informed by Tom that Darien had not yet returned. Oh well. It was a good thing he was out of sight. It gave her time to be civil towards him.

"Darien is not here? I was hoping to show him my dress," Evelyn pouted.

"Surprise him tomorrow night, I vow he won't be able to take his eyes off you," Serena said with a gentle pat on her arm. Then shifting the parcels of new crockery under her arms, she walked down the marbled hall, disappearing from view.

Later that evening at half past five, Darien entered the house timidly, casting a small smile in the direction of the butler who returned it. He had spent most of his time visiting old haunts and had spent a considerable amount of time in the park. He had done everything to stay away. He was still not certain if it was wise to return.

"Welcome back, young master."

"Thank you Tom,"

"Dinner will be served in one hour."

"Uh, I think I will skip dinner tonight, Tom." Darien said awkwardly. Raising a eyebrow, Tom gave the man an amused look.

"Skip dinner, sir? You are not hungry?"

"It is not that, it's just..." Darien paused as Tom let out a chuckle.

"Never fear. Young mistress forgives easily. Though I understand how you would be feeling after what happened." Tom added quietly.

"I certainly hope so. But being humiliated by one's spouse is something I find hard to forgive. Therefore, I do not blame her if she does not forgive me. It is to be expected, but thank you for the reassurance, Tom." Darien said with a small smile as he walked down the marbled hall, somewhat surprised at the friendliness between the butler and himself. He had been expecting the butler to turn on him, seeing as he loved his mistress.

With his head bent, he proceeded up the carpeted stairs, lost in his own thoughts when a voice interrupted him. Glancing up to the woman standing several steps away from him, he paused.

"I see you are back," Serena said quietly as she stared down at him.

"Yes..."

"Dinner will be served shortly. However, if you prefer to have your dinner in your room, I can have it delivered up to you, if you like." she said lightly, descending the few steps to stand in front of him, her eyes focusing on a point past his shoulder.

"Uh, no. That is fine. No need for it to be delivered," Darien said hastily, aware that she was giving him an option, silently informing him that she did not want him at the table. Nor did she want to see him.

"Very well." she said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. As she proceeded to descend past him he caught her arm, forcing her to stop. Turning wary eyes to him, Darien watched as a slight frown creased her brows.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry. Very sorry. For everything that happened today. But have no fear, it won't happen again, I have ended the affair. She will bother you no further."

"I don't really care if you've ended the affair or not, sir, nor do I need your apologies. What you do is your business, not mine. Now if you will excuse me, I have duties to attend to." she said coldly, shaking off his arm as she made her way down.

Staring after her, Darien let out a sigh. So she didn't care. Very well, he would no longer bother her with his apologies. As he started up the stairs, his mind unwillingly reflected back on the brief encounter. Somehow, he could not help but feel rejected. So much for trying to make the marriage work. What little progress that had been made several days ago was now in ruins. He should give up. Wait for the year to end. Risk his father's fury. However, for some odd reason, Darien felt a sudden urge to keep his married state. Whether he liked it or not, he wanted the marriage to work. Despite what his head was saying, it was his heart he was listening to.

Arriving five minutes before dinner, Darien seated himself at the table, feeling uncomfortable as he watched the mute maids sign to each other. After receiving glares of accusation, Darien leaned back in his chair. Deciding that the pile of papers in his room provided a friendlier environment, he made to rise from his chair when his sister bounded into the room, her radiant face glowing with happiness and excitement.

"Oh, Darien, I cannot wait for tomorrow night! I vow when you see my gown, your eyes will bulge!" she said with a laugh.

"Oh?" he said with a small smile, pulling out the chair for his sister as he sat back down, a light frown creasing his brow.

"What is wrong?" Evelyn asked, staring at his face, her own falling in concern.

"It's nothing, my dear. Just saddened that I won't have the chance to dance with you," he said sadly, earning himself a whack on the arm.

"That is nonsense! You are coming to the ball are you not?"

"I don't know. Your sister-in-law may not approve."

Upon mentioning her, the woman stepped in, carrying a silver tray laden with covered dishes. Turning her attention from her brother, Evelyn watched as Serena set the tray down.

"Serena, you will let Darien come to the ball won't you? I would be extremely glad if he did come," she said, gazing silently at the expression on her sister's face. After several seconds of silence, Serena raised her eyes.

"If you must bring him, then so be it. I have no objections," she said quietly, seating herself in her chair, as she watched the maids uncover the dishes. "As long as he stays out of my way," she added softly, ignoring the look that passed between brother and sister.

"Have no fear, madam. I will do my best," Darien answered coldly.

**The night of the ball...**

Pacing quietly at the foot of the stairs, Darien stole a quick look at his watch, shaking his head as he realised they were running late. Though he was only an invite, he was a punctual man. He liked punctuality. Expelling a sigh, he tucked the watch back into his pocket. Women. They never were on time. In the middle of removing a speck of flint from his sleeve, the sound of rustling skirts caught his attention as he jerked his head up, his mouth hanging agape at the sight before him. Descending the stairs was a vision in sapphire blue. Blinking his eyes several times, it took him a moment to realize that the vision he was gazing up at, was his wife. Never in his life had he seen a more beautiful woman.

Gone was the neat, tight braid she wore everyday. In replacement, her dark blonde hair was pulled neatly into an elegant chignon, the sapphire blue of her low cut gown making her eyes sparkle beautifully. As he watched her descend the last of the stairs, he found himself at a lost for words, his tongue thick and awkward in his mouth as he stood gazing at her. Was this the woman he had married? "Good grief," he muttered softly, still unable to tear his eyes away from her.

Raising an eyebrow at his muttered words, Serena ignored his reaction as she turned back to look up the stairs, rolling her eyes when she did not see her sister-in-law. With a sigh, she turned back to face him. She had not been expecting him at the foot of the stairs. Damn the man. Was he daft? She had given him specific instructions to wait in the carriage. Obviously, the man was as stubborn as an ass. God, he was frustrating. After spending most of the day in her own company, she was secretly dreading the ball. Introducing him to Lita as her husband was going to be hard. Damn the man. It would have been much easier if she didn't hate him so much.

Glancing briefly at him, she had to admit. He was a handsome man. No wonder he was such a hit with the ladies. With his looks, it was obvious he did not go unnoticed. The women at the ball were certainly going to have a marvellous time tonight. 'Beware, Darien Sanderson. The wolves are out to get you.' she thought with a grin as she let her eyes drift to the floor. Just thinking about the women stalking him like prey made her laugh. Biting back a shout of laughter, she lifted her eyes to his face. Frowning when she realized he was no longer looking at her, she followed his gaze and seethed with anger when she realized his gaze was on her breasts. Damn the man. Had he no shame? 'Obviously not,' she thought angrily. Reaching up, she grabbed his ear, twisting it viciously, as she gloated in the howl of pain that tore from his throat.

"OW!" he yelled, his eyes watering slightly as she twisted harder. "Let go, let go!" he pleaded, his body bending at the pain.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? You want me to let go? Hmm, I'm not sure. Maybe I should twist it a little more," Serena cackled cruelly, thoroughly enjoying herself, ignoring the rustle of skirts and womanly gasp that drifted down from the stairs.

"Please, please," he howled, clearly in tears now. Satisfied, she let go, grinning evilly as he rubbed at his ear frantically.

"Next time I catch you staring at my breasts, I will not hesitate to hurt you even more. Is that understood?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes," he muttered his ear now a dark red. Damn the woman. He was going to have a sore ear for a week. Shooting her a venomous look, he was taken aback when he was rewarded with a wide smile, the little witch obviously pleased with herself. No sympathy whatsoever. Continuing to rub his sore ear, he turned his gaze to the top of the stairs where his sister stood motionless, her face breaking into a grin as she doubled over, howling with laughter.

"Oh...my...goodness, you should have seen yourself Darien... ahahahaha!" she laughed hysterically, as Serena started to smile, her eyes glittering with mirth. Scowling at his laughing sister, he stormed off, striding quickly down the hall. The little baggage. She would pay. Muttering several curses under his breath, Darien nodded curtly at the footman as he climbed into the carriage. Touching his throbbing ear lightly, he winced as he folded his arms across his chest, not happy at all. The shrew was a feisty one. Then after a few seconds of silence, he smiled in the dark. Somehow, the thought of spending the rest of his life with a feisty shrew seemed very appealing.

A/N: Aha! Thank you very much for reading! Thank you! Hope to update once a week!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing form sailormoon so don't sue.

A/N: Thank you! You are the greatest!

Chapter 9: Balls, admirers and too much alcohol.

After watching his wife dance yet again with another young, eager gentleman, Darien cursed under his breath. Not once had she spared him a glance as she accepted dance after dance. She was deliberately accepting every single dance to keep him from asking her. Damn the chit. What made her think she could keep him away? He could easily walk over and replace her dance partner in less than a minute. But due to the lack of practise, Darien was not so eager to dance in front of so many people.

Watching several couples whirl about the room, Darien ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't a very good dancer, though, he was grateful to his sister who had hounded him relentlessly for the last couple of years. From her he had learnt the waltz and other various dances. Realizing that he had not seen his sister for quite some time, he frowned. He had only seen her once since the last three hours, and that was when she had come over to greet his friends. Suddenly concerned, Darien scanned the ballroom for his sister, clenching his jaw when he could not find her.

"Who are you looking for?" A loud voice asked, as Darien pulled his eyes away from the colorful crowd. Staring blankly at his long time friend, he took a sip from his glass of champagne.

"Evelyn, have you seen her?" he asked.

"Yes, I have. She's dancing with Lord Westbrook, I think. There, can you see them? Right over by the band," Chad pointed out, his vision somewhat better than most. Straining his eyes over the heads of people, Darien sighed with relief as he spotted his sister dancing away, her Burgundy gown an eye catching shade.

"I wouldn't be so worried about her, Darien. I think you should be more worried about your wife. All night, she has been surrounded by men. If you are not careful some might even take advantage." Whipping his attention to his other friend, Darien frowned at the tall, fair-headed man. George Harding. A man whose heart had been broken by the woman he loved.

"Don't look at me like that, Darien." He scolded. "Your wife is a beautiful woman. The absence of a husband opens many doors for the rakes and rogues prowling about for a bit of flesh. Heed my warning and guard her well. I do not want you to suffer the consequences, despite your lack of affection for her."

Swirling the champagne in his glass, Darien let out a sigh. "What do you think I should do, George? Follow her like a pup? I know the risks of these lust thirsty men, but how can I protect her when she refuses to cooperate? She despises me."

"And do you despise her?" George asked softly. Frowning at the question, Darien did not answer. For some reason he could not provide an immediate response. Had his friend ask him that question a week ago he would have said yes.

Rubbing his jaw, Chad sighed. "It doesn't matter whether you despise her or not. The rights of a husband are there for you to use. It is obvious your wife is headstrong. I think it is high time you set down the rules and make her obey."

"It is not as easy as you think it is, damn it!" He growled, draining the contents of his glass in one large gulp. Noticing the group of women that had been standing near them for the last hour, George put a hand on his friend's shoulder. He did not want to draw attention.

"Darien, I know it will be hard, but work at it. She will bend, and you will have her in your possession completely. Tell me, have you consummated the marriage?" he asked in a whisper.

"No I haven't."

"You haven't consummated the marriage? Goodness, what is going on with you Darien? I've never known you to be the waiting type." Chad said with a laugh.

"You will keep your mouth shut, or I will shut it for you," Darien growled menacingly as he waved a footman over, taking another glass of champagne.

"Alright, I meant no insult," Chad said hastily. Reaching out, he placed a hand on his arm, his eyes filled with concern. "Don't drink too much. This is not the time, nor place."

"Do you think I give a damn? Would you rather have me stand here and drink or would you rather have me march over to my wife and beat the hell out of her dance partner?"

"Good grief, Darien! What the hell is wrong with you?" Chad asked, incredulous. Freezing at the words, Darien stared blankly at his drink.

"I do not know," he whispered, dropping his gaze to the ground; the very image of a confused man. Smiling in understanding, George placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go to her. Dance with her. I highly doubt she will refuse you. Not in front of so many people," he added.

"You underestimate her. She will refuse me."

"Do you want to dance with her?" George persisted.

"Yes..."

"Then go over to her!"

Lifting his head, Darien sighed as he looked over at the crowd, scanning it briefly before finally resting his eyes on his wife who was now busily conversing with her friend and husband. She had just finished dancing and her face was flushed from the exertion. It was about time she had a breather. Just as he was about to move in her direction, he watched her wave and depart her little company before turning and threading her way through the crowd. In only a few seconds, she was gone.

Muttering a curse, he drained his glass._ So much for dancing_, Darien thought angrily as he took another glass from a passing tray. Glancing at one another, Chad and George shook their heads. Their friend was obviously starting to care for his wife, yet he was denying it. Damn the man. He had always been as stubborn as an ox.

Struggling to squeeze past conversing gentlemen and women, Serena muttered a curse. The ball was a crush, a complete success. And Lita, her dear friend deserved the success. She was after all a Countess. Reflecting back on her late arrival, Serena could not help but smile in remembrance. Upon seeing her at the entrance of the ballroom, Lita had practically charged towards her, squashing her to her bosom as they hugged and cried. It had been a long time, and it was so good to see her. After a few stolen conversations, Serena could not help but detect a certain change in Lita.

Gone was the man crazy young woman she used to be. In replacement was a mature, elegant woman who was happy, in love and living a dream. She was happy for Lita. Ecstatic, even. Her friend was in love and was not shy to conceal it from the world. Her husband David, also appeared to be equally in love. God. If only her marriage could be as happy. But it was not meant to be. Dragging her mind away from the unpleasant thought, Serena sighed, feeling a bit hot.

As successful as the ball was, it was too crowded, too noisy and too stuffy. Feeling faint, Serena pushed her way through overflowing bosoms, smelly armpits and screeching mothers. After receiving a string of curses for treading on toes, Serena finally reached the French doors which led out to the balcony. She was having trouble breathing and her heart was racing abnormally. Placing a hand on the door, she was struck by a sudden throbbing in her head. Shaking her head to ease the pain, the doors in front of her started to spin.

Feeling nauseous, she placed a hand over her mouth as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She was not going to faint, damn it. _She was not going to faint. _Despite her determination not to, her body disagreed. With one hand on the doors, her vision darkened as her knees buckled beneath her.

Striding swiftly towards the falling woman, Alan D'Artois caught her gently in his arms, her body limp. Ignoring the gasps of shock and surprise from nearby guests, Alan slowly lowered himself to the ground, his arms wrapped tightly around the beautiful woman. Pulling out a handkerchief, he started to mop the sweat from her brow, and reached for her fan in an attempt to relieve the heat. As the nosy guests gathered around him, Alan fanned her, the cool air causing the strands of blonde hair to flutter.

Taking in the smooth, creamy texture of her skin, he smiled. He had been watching her all after dance, he watched her, watched the curves, the sway of her body. She had a body that could tempt any man. It was a pity her husband didn't seem to care. For the whole duration of the ball, he was no where to be seen. Smiling slightly at that fact, he continued his ministrations. With a careless husband, it would be very easy to seduce her. To own her, to have her for all eternity. She would not resist him. Few women did.

Noticing the smile on the man's face, a footman rushed forward with a tray of champagne. "Does the lady need help sir?" he asked politely. Raising stormy grey eyes to his face, the footman took a step back. He did not quite understand the feeling that shot through him, but after looking into those eyes, he could not help but shudder.

"No. She will come to in a moment. Thank you for your concern," the man said in a musical voice. Nodding his head, the footman took one last look at the woman and hurried off.

After several minutes, Serena stirred at the cold air. Where the hell was she? As her eyes slowly fluttered open, she found herself looking up at a man. Turning her attention to the looming faces above her, she sat up in the stranger's arms and glanced around. She was still in the ball room. "I fainted?" she asked as the stranger nodded his head. Then looking towards the French doors, she groaned inwardly as the guests started to disperse. "How long was I out for?" she asked, as the stranger helped her to her feet.

"A couple of minutes," he answered, as he pushed the doors open. Giving him a grateful smile, she stepped out of the stuffy room. He quickly followed.

As the cool air hit her in the face, Serena breathed in deeply as she made her way over to the balcony. Now this was heaven. Tipping her head back, she let out a soft moan as the cool air caressed the skin of her throat. Then after a few minutes of enjoyment, she turned around to face the stranger.

"I don't believe we have met. You are?"

"Alan D'Artois."

"French?"

"Half. My father is French, my mother English. Can you not tell from the accent?"

"Not so much. Your English is excellent."

"Thank you."

Turning away from him, Serena stared up at the sky. It was a starless night, but beautiful none the less. Feeling him stand beside her, she watched him from the corner of her eye. With high cheek bones, full lips, a patrician nose and striking eyes, Serena had to admit, he was a handsome man. However, he looked a bit too femine to her. Running her eyes over the man's stature, she could not help but notice that he was not as broad nor as muscular as her husband. Realizing that she was making comparisons between the two men, she blushed furiously in the dark.

Coughing lightly to ease her discomfort, she turned suddenly from the balcony and proceeded towards the brilliantly lit ballroom.

"Where are you going?" Alan asked as he strode after her.

"Inside," she said turning her head to look at him.

"May I have the next dance?"

"The next dance? Goodness, no. I am utterly exhausted."

"Come now, the music is starting up. Surely you would not reject me? Not after my gallantry?"

Unable to tear her eyes from his pouting lips, Serena stifled a shout of laughter. He looked ridiculous! If he was trying to look adorable, it wasn't working. Clearing her throat several times, she forced the giggles back as she took a deep breath.

"Well, alright."

With a laugh, Alan walked up to her and offered his arm. "Thank you, madam. You have made me the happiest man alive."

"I highly doubt that," Serena muttered.

"No, I am serious!"

"Save your charms for the next young lady, kind sir. I am a married woman. Need I remind you?" she said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well there is that," he murmured as they walked the short distance in silence.

Inclining her head at several acquaintances upon entering the room, she allowed Alan to sweep her into the dance, aware of the stares and gossiping ladies who watched them with beady eyes. Whirling past a group of young women, she frowned as most of them stared openly at her, their eyes straying to her dance partner. It was obvious they found him attractive. Silly girls. It would be better it they did not ogle him so much.

Glancing over the rim of his cup at the crowd, Darien froze when he spotted his wife dancing with another man. It was odd really, at how quickly he could spot his wife among the other guests. Then turning his attention to the dark-haired man, he frowned. There was something about the way the man held his wife in his arms that made him uncomfortable. After secretly watchng the other men, none had made him feel as cautious or uneasy as this man did.

"George, Chad. Who is that man my wife is dancing with?" Following his friend's gaze to the vision in blue, George frowned.

"I have no clue. Why?"

"There's just something about him that I don't like," Darien muttered as he continued to watch his wife, his fingers clenching the stem of his glass.

"Well, what are you going to do about it Darien? Are you going to let them continue or what?" Chad prompted. "When a man gets that feeling, it is a feeling he should pay attention to." He added.

"You are right. I am going over there. I think it's about time I dance with my little wife."

"That's it Darien." Chad said with a laugh, as he slapped his friend's back.

Watching as the man disappeared through the crowd several seconds later, Chad turned back and was alarmed at the expression on George's face. "What's wrong?"

"It is nothing. However, I do think Darien has had a bit too much to drink. It would have been better to discourage him. Do you not agree? He is a little tipsy, and from what I recall from years of friendship, he doesn't think before he acts."

"Good grief, I had forgotten about that!" Chad said as he turned back to the crowd, searching frantically for his friend.

Striding over towards the dancing couple, Darien stood watching them for a brief second, before placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Do you mind if I cut in? I find myself wanting to dance with my wife. You will let me finish the dance will you not?" he asked, not bothering to conceal the menace in his voice.

"But the dance is almost ending. Wait your turn. You are a patient husband, are you not?" Alan drawled.

"I will not wait my turn to dance with my wife damn you," Darien growled angrily as he balled a fist, slamming it squarely into the man's jaw.

Watching as Alan's head snapped to the side, Serena stared in horror as he stumbled to the marble floor, his lip now sporting a bloody cut. The room was in an uproar. From screams and squeals to nosy onlookers, Serena watched as Darien moved in on the fallen man, determined to land another punch. Moving quickly, she stepped in between the two men, her small hands shoving hard at her husband.

"Don't Darien!" she cried. "Please... don't ruin this," she whispered as Darien froze. It was the first time she had ever said his name. Lowering his fist, he looked down at her, her face showing obvious relief. Then without a word, he grabbed her hand and dragged her roughly through the crowd, not stopping until he had reached the far end of the ballroom.

"Where are we going? Let me go!" Serena cried as she tried to pull her hand away from his vice-like grip.

"We are going home, _now_."

"At least let me say goodbye to the host and hostess," she said breathlessly. Shooting her an annoyed glance he shook his head.

"No."

"Please!"

"I said no, and that is final!" Darien snapped as he turned his head, thanking Chad silently for fetching his sister as he watched them approach.

"Why are we leaving so soon Darien?" Evelyn asked, her eyes darting back and forth between her sister and brother.

"No questions Evelyn. Let's go."

The trip home was a silent one. Not a single word was spoken. Glancing at her sister and brother, Evelyn frowned. God they were like children. Couldn't they get along, instead of the hostility that seemed to grow more and more with each passing day? She wanted them to be nice to one another. Like each other. Love each other. Turning her head to stare out the window, she sighed.

Reaching the house in less than an hour, Darien opened the door before the footman could, and stood waiting for the women to exist the carriage. After helping his sister down, he gave her a little peck on the cheek as she said her goodnight. Turning to watch her bound up the stairs and enter the house, he turned back to the carriage, frowning when Serena did not move. God damn. She was going to give him hell. Well, unfortunately for her, he was not in the mood. He was not going to wait out in the cold.

"Come out little wife. I do not have all night." he said in a soft voice.

"No." came the quick response.

"Then you would prefer to freeze to death?"

"Yes I would. Now leave me." she snapped.

"No. You will come out when I tell you to come out, do you understand?" Darien growled.

"No!"

"You madam, will not behave in such way. Come out this instant. Or by God, I swear I will go in there and carry you out myself."

"You wouldn't dare!" Serena yelled as she huddled even closer to the corner of the carriage. Why couldn't he just leave her? Damn the man.

"You know how to push me, don't you?"

Then in quick, swift, movements he leaned in, clamping his hands around her flailing arms as he pinned them down to her sides. Pulling her out of the carriage forcefully, he ignored her cries of pain as he set her down. As she stood rubbing her arms, she glared up at him, the fury and hate in her eyes. Then without wasting a second, she made an attempt to sprint towards the house. Aware of her intentions, he caught her in his arms and threw her over his shoulder. Ignoring the small fists pounding on his back, he clamped a hand over her thighs as he moved quickly towards the the house. Climbing up the stairs, he strode past the butler who wore a shocked expression on his face.

"DAMN YOU! Let me down, do you hear? Let me DOWN!" She screamed, her voice echoing through the hallway.

Proceeding up the carpeted stairs, he ignored his little banshee as he strolled down the hall, deliberately steering her away from her bedchamber. As he turned a corner, he smiled as his eyes settled on the door of his room. Approaching the oak door, he set her down. Staring down at her, he resisted the urge to push her into his room and have his way with her. She looked utterly delectable, with her face flushed and her breasts rising and falling from her shouts. Watching as her hands clenched into fists, he smiled inwardly as he prepared himself for the attack. She was furious. Ah, the joys of behaving like a savage.

"I hate you, you god damn bastard! I hate you!" she yelled as she charged towards him, pounding her small fists on his chest.

After several minutes with her pounding furiously away, Darien grabbed her fists and slammed her back into the wall, the faint click of her teeth from the impact echoing softly. As he stood towering over her, he placed a hand on either side of her head, lowering his head so he could look into her eyes.

Battered and exhausted, Serena stared at him. "Let me go," she said in a whisper, frowning when he shook his head.

"Why not, damn you!" She shouted as she struggled beneath him, his body pressing down hard against hers. He was suffocating her, and the smell of alcohol on his breath was making her queasy.

"Say my name and I shall let you go," he whispered, his eyes glittering in the dark.

"I will not."

"Please."

"Fine. _Darien_." She said through clenched teeth. "There, are you happy now?" She asked angrily resisting the urge to tear out his throat.

"No. You have to say it with feeling,"

"I have no feelings for you, and you know it," Serena said exasperated.

"You do Serena," he purred as he lowered his lips to hers. "You do,"

Then pressing his lips against hers, Serena let out a gasp of surprise at the contact and almost choked on her saliva when his tongue surged deeply into her mouth. Muffling her protests and holding her immobile with his hands, Darien continued to plunder her mouth, drinking and tasting. Angling his head over hers, he deepened the kiss, crushing her to him as his body responded to the feel of her pressed so intimately against him. God, she tasted so good. Despite the fact she was not responding to him, it didn't bother him. Given time, he would have her respond to him completely with a passion that would rival his own.

Ending the kiss, he quickly withdrew his tongue before she could bite the tip off. Stepping back, he smiled, pleased with her soft pants and swollen lips.

"You... you…animal," she said breathlessly, as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Thank you, my dear, I shall take that as a compliment. Well, now. It is late. I bid you good night."

"Good night, my arse" she cursed viciously as she turned on her heel and stormed back up the darkened hall. Smiling in the dark at the retreating figure, Darien sighed and leaned his forehead against the wall. God, he was caught up in the web of attraction, and there was nothing he could do to climb back out.

A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING! UGH I HATE EXAMS! WELL UNTIL NEXT WEEK!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing from sailor moon.

A/N: Hello! Thank you all for being so nice, paitent and of course loyal! LOL. Don't worry, I won't abadon the story. Exams or no exams, I'm sticking. :D In response to your questions, yes this is a historical romance and yes, Alan will be returning. He's a sinister character, so... hold your breath and enjoy the chapter! Additional Note: I am such a slacker. You know instead of studying right, I painted my nails, put on some music and started writing. LOL. Is that gay or what? I am sooooooooo going to fail my exams. But thanks for the luck!! YOU ROCK!

Chapter 10: Starting all over

Storming into her candle-lit bedroom, Serena kicked the door shut, the candles flickering from the impact. Marching over to the wash basin she splashed her face with the icy, cold water. How dare he! The hateful man. Was he out of his mind? And what was he thinking by sticking his tongue into her mouth? It was invasive and disgusting! Wiping the beads of water from her face, she scowled. The man was damn lucky. Had he taken a step further, she would have hurt him in ways that would have made it impossible for him to sleep. Thanks to her over protective brother, she had learnt how to use a pistol and several fighting techniques. He had claimed that every woman should know how to defend themselves no matter what.

Smiling briefly in remembrance of her brother's words, Serena stared down into the basin and frowned. The incident had shaken her quite a bit. Never in her life had she felt so violated. Her husband was a dangerous man when drinking and it would do her good to drum it into her head and keep out of his way. If she was not careful, she could be finding herself in another sleazy embrace or even worse. The marriage had to last another eleven months, damn it. She couldn't let anything happen to her. If anything did, she would be trapped in a loveless, meaningless marriage. And she didn't want that. Shaking her head, she turned from the basin and stood staring at her dressing table from across the room.

As her eyes rested on the small distinctive calender, she sighed. God, she had to stop looking at the dratted thing. It was becoming a habit but she couldn't help it. The days seemed to drag on and on, and the months were taking forever to pass. Letting out a yawn, she walked towards her bed and stretched her arms in the air. Oh well, it was best if she didn't think about it. Reaching for the buttons on the back of her dress, she paused. The idiot of a man had come close to ruining Lita's ball. If she hadn't stopped him in time... God she didn't want to think about it. And what of Alan? Surely the poor man deserved an apology. Sighing loudly, she tore her mind away from the thoughts and started to unbutton her dress.

Lost in the task and halfway done, her mind drifted back to her husband. Catching her lip between her teeth, she paused again. Muttering a silent prayer to the Lord, she crossed herself. Hopefully the man would forget what happened this night. And why wouldn't he forget? In his state of drunkeness, anyone would forget. _Right? _Somehow, she wasn't convinced despite her reassurance. Reflecting back on their return from the ball, she had detected no slur in his words, nor was he weaving in his walk. All in all, he seemed perfectly fine. '_Oh well,'_ she thought grimly.

Tommorow was a new day and it would be best if she pretended nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. Yes, that is what she would do. Play naive and carry on normally. The idiot of a man would never remember. _Hopefully_. She'd probably have a heart attack if he did. As the sound of rustling material interrupted her thoughts, she looked down at the heap of sapphire material and scooped it up. Padding quickly over to the wooden chair near the window, she set the dress down. Reaching for the white nightgown draped over the back, she slipped it on and hurried back to bed.

Pulling back the covers, she jumped in. Ah, nothing was better than a nice, firm mattress. As she turned to her side and closed her eyes, she was slightly irritated when sleep did not come. Instead of well deserved sleep, memories of the scene in front of her husband's room flashed before her. As she lay in silent reflection, she could still recall the feel of his lips, his hands, his arousal against her body. Squeezing her eyes shut as her cheeks started to burn, she let out a groan and turned onto her back. When the memories did not go away, she stared up at the ceiling. It was the first time she had ever been touched or kissed by a man. It was strange. Though she didn't think much of the kiss, the way he held her in his arms caused her stomach to flutter. She certainly didn't hate it, nor could she say she thoroughly enjoyed it. Frowning in thought, she sighed. What would it be like to have him hold her like that without the drunkeness?

Cursing herself for letting her mind stray, she threw the covers over her head. She was a fool to be thinking such things. It was a drunken mistake, never to be repeated again. With a soundless yawn, she turned on her side. After tossing and turning countless times, it was not until an hour later did she finally fall into a fitful sleep.

_**The next day...**_

Approaching the carpeted staircase, Serena let out a yawn and stretched her arms in the air. She had not slept well. Damn the man. It was all his fault. For most of the night she had been plagued with nightmares of a drunken Darien, chasing and laughing after her like a lunatic. Pinching herself to make sure she was awake and in the land of the living, she let out a sigh of relief and descended the stairs. Just as she was taking the tenth step down, a deep baritone voice came from behind her.

"Good morning," Darien said cheerfully, as he quickly descended the few steps to where she stood. Smiling down at his pretty wife, he gave her perusal look and smiled even wider when he noticed the narrowing of her eyes. He was in a excellent mood. And who wouldn't be after a good night's sleep?

"Did you sleep well?" he asked politely as they descended the stairs together.

"Very well thank you," Serena lied smoothly, fighting the urge to yawn. She was so tired. And the man seemed so alive. Damn him. Maybe she should trip him or something.

"I am glad to hear it. What do you plan to do today?" He asked.

"I am not sure. I will probably go over the household accounts. And you, sir? What do you plan to do?"

"_Sir?_ Honestly _Serena_, after what happened last night I would of thought we would be onto first names, by now." Darien said, swallowing back the laugh that threatened to escape.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened last night." Serena denied, her heart stopping for one endless second.

"Really? Nothing happened? Then why are you all red?"

"I am not red!" Serena almost yelled, as she instinctively raised her hands to her face.

"You most certainly are, my dear." Darien said grinning now, his eyes gleaming wickedly.

Speechless and mortified, Serena did the only thing that came to mind. _Run_. And run she did. Only, she did not get far.

With his arm clamped firmly around her arm, Darien yanked her back against him, his arms wrapping around her waist as he leaned down, his lips close to her ear.

"Where do you think you're going? You haven't given me a kiss good morning yet," he whispered.

Gasping in outrage, Serena struggled furiously in his arms. _Damn it. _If only her brother taught her some self-defence moves when in such a position. As she proceeded to push, pinch and scratch at his arms, she let out a frustrated sigh as his hold tightened.

"Let me go, you sod," she said breathlessly, as Darien chuckled.

"Not until I get my morning kiss."

Without waiting for a response, he spun her around and kissed her soundly on the lips. Though it was nothing like the kiss he had given her last night, it was still satisfying. Grinning down at the stunned expression on her face, he gave her a wink and descended the stairs, whistling a tune as he went. He didn't dare linger. She'd probably slap him until his head ached. And he wasn't in the mood for a killer head ache. Not when the day was starting out so well. Changing the tune of his whistle, he strolled down the marbled hallway, nodding his head in greeting at a passing maid. When he finally came to a halt in front of the dining room, he glanced back over his shoulder and grinned when he saw his little shrew marching towards him. She looked angry, but that couldn't be helped. With a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders he entered the room.

"Good morning brother! My, my you look very well today, sleep well?" Evelyn asked in a joyous voice, her face radiant with a brilliant smile.

"Yes, I did sleep well. Thank you for asking Evelyn. May I ask why you are in such an excellent mood?" Darien asked, quirking a brow.

"Lord Westbrook has invited me out today! Can you believe it? Oh, dear brother I am so glad! He is the most handsome man I have ever met!" she exclaimed.

Rolling his eyes in response, Darien sighed. What was it about Lord Westbrook that caught his sister's attention? There was something about the man that made Darien cautious. His sister was a beautiful woman, and for most of his life he had protected her from lecherous admirers. Though he had no information on Lord Westbrook's background, there was nothing he could do. He couldn't stop her. No, she'd give him hell if he dared. Still, that didn't mean he was not going to run a check on the man's background. He was a protective man, and would protect any one close to his heart. He couldn't stand the thought of his sister at the mercy of a man with a lecherous past. With a muttered curse, he seated himself down at the table. As the maid served him a cup of black coffee, he reached out for it when he paused. Narrowing his eyes at the bouquet of roses near his sister's plate he frowned.

"Are those from your admirer?" he asked, taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

"Oh no. Not for me. It's for Serena, I believe," Evelyn said carelessly as she placed a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

Feeling cold, Darien reached out and grabbed the protuding card from the roses. Frowning over the name of the sender, he ripped it up and was about to do the same to the roses when his wife walked in. At once her eyes flew to the roses.

"Oh my Evelyn," she gushed as she hurried towards the table. "They are the most beautiful roses I have ever seen. Are they for you?" she asked, her eyes twinkling in pleasure as she reached for the roses, holding them against her nose as she inhaled deeply.

Shaking her head, Evelyn let out a dramatic sigh. "Oh no, Serena they are not. They are for you," she said with a wide smile as she flicked a glance at her brother. Alarmed at his scowling face, Evelyn drew back. What was he angry about now?

Watching his wife search for the card, Darien set down his cup with a loud thud that demanded attention and sat back in his chair.

"You can stop looking now. I've ripped up the card," he said, setting his elbows on the table, his fingers steepled together.

"Why did you do that for? And what right have you to do so?" Serena snapped, outraged. The bastard!

"I have every right, madam. I am your husband remember? I will not tolerate other men giving you flowers. Now that I have made myself clear, why don't you seat yourself down and eat your breakfast?"

Speechless, Serena took deep calming breaths to settle her temper as she set the bouquet down. Moving stiffly towards her seat, she sat down and frowned down at the plate of food set before her. She wasn't in the mood to eat. That was surprising. She was always in the mood to eat.

Watching her push her food around her plate, Darien frowned. What was wrong now? Usually she was shovelling food into her mouth. Not that he had a problem with it or anything. He found that he liked women with big appetites. They were the healthy, fleshy and no doubt curvy. Suddenly, a hot image of his wife naked flashed before him. Was she curvy? Shaking his head to clear it from erotic thoughts, Darien took another sip of coffee. God. He was turning into a lust sickened fool. From the way things were going, it would take a while before he would have her naked and willing in his arms. At the moment, she was unresponsive and cold.

Frowning over the thought, he muttered a curse. He had to woo her, court her. That was how it worked did it not? Mulling over the thought, he stared into his coffee. Somehow, the courting seemed difficult. Yes, he had plenty of women, but they had literally come to him. Never good with words, or compliments, he was left stranded, racking his brain furiously for some sort of idea. From what little he knew of her, he could tell she was different from other women. More complicated and difficult. A challenge, no doubt. A challenge he was willing to take.

Closing the last of the household accounts, Serena let out a mighty yawn as she glanced at the clock in front of her. Quarter to twelve. Leaning back in her chair, she stretched out her arms and sighed. She was satisfied with her progress. The accounts were all up-to-date. And it was about time they were. It had been a long time since anyone made an effort. With another yawn, she leaned forward in her chair and was about to clear her desk when Tom knocked on her door. Gifting the butler with a smile, she beckoned him inside. Striding towards her, Serena stopped smiling.

"What is it Tom?" she asked quietly as her hands rested on top of the desk.

"There is a young man at the door wishing to see you, young mistress," Tom answered, his face solemn.

"Did you get his name?"

"Alan D'Artois. Says he is an acquaintance of yours."

"He is that. Where is he now, Tom? In the receiving room?"

"No. He is at the front door. I thought it inappropriate to let the man in," Tom finished as he stared at her, his eyes hardening.

Asking no further question, Serena nodded her head, though she was secretly baffled. What was so inappropriate about letting a male acquaintance in? Surely there was nothing wrong with that, was there? Continuing to mull over the thought as she followed the butler down the hallway, she chewed on her lower lip. She had never seen Tom so solemn or so disapproving either. Approaching the entrance of the house, she stared out the door and at the man's back. He stood so stiff and straight, she could have mistaken him for a pillar. Chuckling softly at the image, she cleared her throat. At once the man turned around.

"Good morning! My, my you look very lovely today. I vow, the color of your gown appears to make you look even more radiant."

Closing her eyes at the compliment, Serena took a breath as she opened her eyes, forcing herself to smile. The man was a charmer, she had to give him that, but his compliments never seemed to amuse her. Nor did they please her.

"Good morning, Mr D'Artois," Serena returned politely as she dropped into a quick curtsy. "What brings you here on this very fine day, sir?" Serena continued, careful to keep her smile plastered on her face. Really, what she wanted to ask was how he found out where she lived. She was sure she didn't tell him.

Smiling in return, Alan took her hand and kissed it. "To see you, of course. And to see if you liked the roses. I sent them as an apology, you see."

"An apology for what?" Serena asked incredulous as she dislodged her hand from his grip.

"For the scene last night. Had it not been for me..."

"Good grief, sir. You should not be the one apologizing. In truth it should be my husband. He was the one who caused you injury did he not?"

"Ah oui, but I believe it was because I provoked him. I had no intention of ruining the ball." Alan finished, as he smiled shyly at her, as if truly ashamed._ 'Ugh,' _Serena thought, groaning inwardly. However, her thought was quickly interrupted by the sound of an approaching carriage, the cloppity clop of horse hooves coming to an abrupt halt. Looking past the towering man in front of her, Serena frowned as she watched her husband alight from the carriage, his face bearing a murderous expression as he strode purposely towards the house. He had seen who the man was. Not wanting a scene to arise, she quickly turned her attention back to Alan.

"That is alright sir, your apology is accepted. But now if you will excuse me..." she trailed off, her sentence unfinished.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Darien roared, uncaring if people within hearing range heard. He was furious! How dare the pompous ass show himself, here, at his wife's house! The ass! He'd kill him first before he went to Hell.

Turning around to face him, Alan smirked, clearly unaffected by the dangerous man. "What do you think, man? To pay your wife a visit. Is that wrong? To visit her? To offer my apologies for last night?"

"You will take your leave this instance," Darien bit out punctuating each word.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will have to remove you myself." Darien growled, now standing toe to toe, face to face. Both men were of equal height, but anyone watching could tell Darien was the most dangerous.

Alarmed at her husband's threat, Serena pushed the men apart, wedging herself between them. "Stop this at once!" she demanded in an imperious tone. "Mr D'Artois, please take your leave this instant." She commanded, refusing to raise her voice. When the stubborn man did not move, she shoved him hard. "Go!" she hissed.

Forcing his gaze to drop from the hateful man, Alan looked down at Serena and nodded. Without another word, he turned and left. Watching as the man disappeared from view, Serena realized she had been holding her breath. When she exhaled, cold, hard fingers clamped down hard around her wrist as she was tugged roughly back into the house. Struggling to remove her wrist from the painful grip, she shot Tom a pleading look as she passed him, frowning when Tom shook his head. Wincing from the pain she cried out, but to no avail. The man only tightened his grip even more.

Pulling her behind him, Darien climbed up the stairs, ignoring her cries to let go. Damnation! He was furious! Did the woman have no idea how furious she made him by conversing with the lecherous man? God she was daft! Seething and muttering under his breath, he strode down the hall and dragged her down towards his room. Yanking the door open, he pushed her through, no gentleness whatsoever.

Wincing as the man slammed the door shut Serena rubbed at her wrist aware of the looming, menacing presence before her.

"What the hell was that bastard doing here?" Darien yelled.

"You heard the man yourself with your very own ears. _He_ came to apologize, you stupid man!" she shot back, refusing to raise her voice. It was unnecessary.

"You madam, will call me no such thing, do you understand?" Darien roared as he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her hard, as her head snapped back.

"Stop it, you're hurting me!" Serena demanded, trying to control the fear that was now pounding through her body.

"Hurting you? My dear little wife, I haven't even come close," Darien said with a sneer as he leaned close.

Struggling to move away from him, Serena let out a whimper as he hauled her against him, his grip tightening even more. "Let me go, do you hear? Or I swear I will scream! The staff will come to my rescue, make no mistake of that," she stated confidently, knowing it was the truth.

"No one would dare come. Not when I have you in my room."

Then, watching as an unholy light glittered in his eyes, Serena opened her mouth and screamed. But the sound was muffled, as Darien clamped his mouth over hers, his mouth hard, rough and demanding. Scared and desperate to escape, Serena fought back, sinking her teeth into the flesh of his bottom lip. When he did not let go, she bit down even harder, drawing blood as the taste of blood rushed into her mouth.

Finally, wrenching his mouth free from hers, Darien loosened his grip and staggered back, groaning loudly in pain as he wiped the blood from his lip. But she was not finished with him yet. Charging towards him, she punched him squarely in the left eye and kicked him hard in the groin. God the little bitch was good. Doubling from the pain, he dropped to his knees, gritting his teeth as he nursed his injured member.

Taking the chance to escape, Serena bolted for the door. Unfortunately, his hand grabbed the hem of her dress at the same time, the sound of rendering material echoing through the room as she went tumbling to the floor. Landing hard on her stomach, she let out a groan of pain. Forcing her body to move she tried to scramble away when the rough hands clamped down hard on her shoulders and turned her onto her back. With his hands clamped firmly around her wrists, Darien pinned her down with his weight, the material of her dress riding up, the firmness of her calves pressing against his breeches.

Looking into the wild cobalt eyes, Serena swallowed hard. The man seemed invincible! She had done him injury, and still his strength outmatched hers. With a cry, she twisted and bucked beneath him but he would not budge. God, he weighed a tonne!

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed, struggling fiercely. "I am not one of your mistresses, do you hear me? I will not be treated in such a barbaric way!" she continued.

As soon as the words passed her lips, Darien froze. _Barbaric? _Was he being barbaric? Over and over, the words swirled in his head. The words burned him as he released her, his eyes still on her face as he sat up on his knees, speechless and incapable of further thought. Disheveled and furious, Serena rolled onto her knees and scrambled some distance away from him before getting to her feet.

"We are finished." She declared in a low voice. "I can't live with you anymore. I am done, through. From now on, we will take our separate paths. In eleven months we will meet up and have this marriage annulled."

"Annulled?" Darien repeated dumbly as he got to his feet.

"Yes, you cork brained idiot. Annulled. Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about it," Serena sneered.

"I haven't," Darien said softly, as he got to his feet. "I don't want an annulment, Serena and that is the truth."

"Well, too bad," she bit out heartlessly.

"Give me another chance, Serena. I want this marriage to work. I want it to _work_, do you understand?" he asked desperately as he ran his hands through his hair.

Feeling her heart tug at the desperation in his voice, Serena took in a shaky breath and shook her head. She had already given the man a chance, she was not going to give him another. "No. I can't. I'm sorry Darien, but I can't. I promise to compensate you well when the arrangements have been made. You will have no fear about being unemployed. My father will keep you, don't you worry about that."

"I don't care about that! Do you not understand, you daft woman? I want you, I want another chance, I want this marriage! I don't care about money!" he cried out, wanting to walk over and shake her hard.

"I gave you a chance, you god damn bastard! And look at where we are now. What makes you think I should give you another chance? Are you worthy of another?" Serena asked angrily.

"Yes I am. I am Serena, I can prove it. If you just let me. We can start all over again. From square one," Darien said with pleading eyes as he stepped towards her, his heart hammering in chest as he waited anxiously for her answer. "I'm sorry I hurt you Serena," he said softly as the features of his face softened. "I really am. I know I haven't been very good to you over the past few weeks, and I want to fix that. Help turn me into a better man." He continued.

Staring into the depths of his eyes, Serena held her breath. He sounded and looked so sincere. Could he be telling the truth? Was he truly wanting the marriage to work? And why was he wanting it to work? He wasn't in love with her, that was for sure. Nor was she with him, though, that remained to be seen. Exhaling, she frowned. Could she really give the man a chance and take the risk?

As her mind drifted to the calender, she closed her eyes. There were still eleven months. _Eleven months_. Anything could change. But was she willing to let the change occur? With a sigh, she looked up at him for a long moment. She was a risk taker, that was for sure. She would give him his chance. However, if nothing improved within the nine months, she would leave. It was a reasonable amount of time for him and for her to reconsider. Opening her eyes, she stared at him. As she spent several seconds getting her head and heart to agree, she nodded.

"Fine. I will give you another chance, Darien. We will start all over, just like you said." She said with a smile as she raised a hand to his cheek. "You are forgiven, so you can stop looking at me like that." she continued softly as she watched him place a hand over hers, relief emanating through his eyes.

"Thank you, Serena. I will not ruin it. Believe me," he whispered as he leaned towards her, his lips lowering to hers.

Realizing his intention, Serena quickly placed her fingers on his lips and shook her head. "No kisses until I am ready, you sod," she said with a grin and a laugh as Darien rolled his eyes.

"So be it madam. Until you are ready." Then with out warning, he embraced her, holding her close before reluctantly letting her go. Holding out a hand, he smiled. "Shall we?"

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously as she contemplated his outstretched hand.

"Out." Without another word, he grabbed her hand and together they existed the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up Darien!" Serena said from over her shoulder, missing his muttered curse and groan of frustration.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said under his breath as he raced after her.

With his arms ladened with parcels of bread, cakes and sweets, he followed his wife like a pup as she maneuvered her way down the street. He still had no clue where she was taking him. It had been that way ever since they stepped out of the house. She had practically bullied him into the bakery buying anything she could see, smell and taste. Then she had made him hold all of her purchases, claiming that it was one of his husbandly duties to be her personal shopping assistant. Grumbling and muttering under his breath, he struggled to keep up with her cursing when she did not slow down. God. She moved so fast! Suddenly as he looked over the top of the parcels, he came to an abrupt halt. There, just in front of him was a high iron gate. Behind the gate he could make out an average sized two- storey house.

As he watched Serena pull open the gate, he frowned.

"Come on!" she cried, beckoning him over.

Uncertain, he stood contemplating the house before moving his feet. What was this place? As he followed his wife through the gate, he glanced behind his shoulder and frowned. The place was completely deserted. Not a single soul could be seen wandering about. About to ask his wife a question, he came to an abrupt halt as he stood staring up at the house. It was pleasant looking enough, he supposed. Though it would look even more pleasant if there were people about.

As if on cue, a loud shout rendered the still air as the front doors of the house slammed open, revealing two dozen children. All at once, they raced out of the door. Before he could ask what the hell, he was surrounded by laughing, little children who all looked up at him with adoring eyes. Well he thought they were looking at him. He couldn't be certain...now that he thought about their eyes didn't really meet his. Instead their eyes were glued to the parcels.

"Serena?" he asked in a loud voice over the top of the giggling children. Noticing that she too was surrounded by children he gave her a helpless look.

"Give the food to orphans, Darien." She said with a smile as she bent down to lift a child onto her hip.

Forming an O with his mouth, Darien stared down at the waiting children. So that was why they had purchased almost everything in the shop. It was for the orphanage. Feeling somewhat amazed, he bent down and allowed the children to take whatever parcel they desired. When all were given a parcel, they all thanked him and sat around munching their treats with delight, their faces alight with smiles. Looking over to his wife, he smiled as he watched her lean down and allow an adorable little girl pop a bit of bread into her mouth.

He was a lucky man. That he was. She was truly a good woman. And judging by the children and their reaction to her, they thought the same. It was obvious she was a well loved visitor. As Serena accepted tiny offerings of food, the children squealed in delight. They loved her, and loved having her attention. Soon enough he would behaving like the children. Vying for her attention at any chance possible. Smiling at the thought, he strolled towards her. He wouldn't mind that.

A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did!!!!!!! Well thank you so veyr much for reading! AND to my lovely, dedicated, loyal readers. You guys are the best and you make me so happy!!!!!! Thank you, until next week!


	11. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing from sailor moon.

**Chapter 11: Danger, death and the first signs of love**

"Good bye! Till next time!" Serena shouted cheerfully as she waved back at the children who were now pressing themselves up against the bars of the gate, waving back in return.

"Come back soon!" they chorused, as Serena crossed her heart before allowing Darien to drag her away from the gate. Glancing back over her shoulder, she grinned as she watched the harried carers usher the noisy children back inside. When all was gone from view, she sighed and turned her head back around. Running slightly to keep up with her husband's long strides, she elbowed him in the side.

"Well?" she asked breathlessly.

"Well what?" he returned, disgruntled.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did." he mumbled.

"Glad to hear it. The children adored you." Serena continued cheerfully.

When he did not say a word, Serena quirked a brow. "Is something the matter?" she enquired, looking up at him.

Muttering under his breath, Darien sighed. "Do you think me a horrid person, Serena?" he asked solemnly.

Taken aback by the question, Serena paused, her mind racing with all sorts of answers. Aware that he was watching her intently, she opened her mouth but stopped when he raised a hand.

"That's alright. You don't have to answer. I already know the answer to that question myself. First time visit to an orphanage, you see. Too damn selfish to think about anyone else but myself. And now look at where it's gotten me," he said with a bitter laugh as he fixed his gaze on the footpath ahead of him.

"Oh well, people can change Darien," Serena said softly. When he did not respond, she poked him hard in the arm, smiling up at him when he turned his head, his cobalt eyes narrowing in irritation. Not letting his mood swings get to her, she narrowed her eyes in return.

"Now that you have done a visit, how do you feel?" she asked, her eyes widening in question.

"I feel good, I suppose." Darien muttered.

"Well then, I don't see why you have to be so bloody moody about it." Serena scolded. "You should be happy for yourself. You are finally on the road to being a better man." Ignoring the incredulous look he gave her, Serena linked her arm with his and matched stride for stride.

_**Later that day...**_

Returning to the townhouse at three, Serena and Darien entered the premises, ignoring the black carriage parked on the street opposite the house. As they bounded up the stairs with food in their hands, a pair of watchful green eyes followed their every move, narrowing slightly as the redheaded woman dug her nails into the flesh of her palms.

"Damn it," she cursed, watching as the couple disappeared through the door. She had hoped to catch Darien alone. She was in need of his loving, and though she had taken a new lover, she had been reluctant. No other man came close to Darien, but due to the state of her finance she had no choice but to take a lover. As her mind drifted to precious times spent with Darien, she was rudely interrupted by the driver who rapped loudly on the window, his face twisted in annoyance as he made a show of taking out his pocket watch.

"It is time to go my lady. Lord Kendall will be waiting for the return of his carriage and horses. Expects impeccable timing with the use of his devices you see," the burly driver muttered. "Doesn't accept excuses for lateness. Not even excuses from his many lovers," he added with a sly smile receiving a scowl in return as Anne threw open the door, smiling in satisfaction as it hit him in the face.

"Lord Kendall will have to wait. And you seem to forget. I am not just any lover. I am his best ever. He will accept any excuse from me. Never you fear dear man. I will make sure you get your pay," Anne said with a sneer.

Damn Kendall and his stupid devices. Had she not been in such dire straits she wouldn't have to stoop to such a level. David Kendall was not only a selfish lover but a sufferer of premature ejaculation. But that didn't lower his appeal to the ladies did it? The only thing saving him from disgrace was his wealth. It was no wonder he could afford countless mistresses, despite his ability to satisfy them sexually. But the purpose of a mistress was to provide her master pleasure was it not? Not the other way round. Realizing that the driver was still standing before her pitifully wiping his bloody nose, she rolled her eyes.

Wiping the blood from his nose with the back of his hand, the driver clenched his jaw. The woman had nerve. It was a pity really. If it wasn't for his hard earned job, he would have slapped her silly, render her unconscious and show her that he was not a man to be messed with. However, the thought of the adequate pay at the end of every week, stopped him from living out his intentions. So, he did what any good servant would do. He ignored her. Slamming the carriage door back in her face, he quickly hoisted himself on the driver's seat and gathered the reins.

Kicking the door open, Anne jumped down from the carriage and rushed over to the driver's seat and pulled on his arm.

"Wait, _damn you_. I have an offer to make," Anne said, her mind working quickly.

"And what offer do you plan to make me, madam?" the driver drawled, lessening his hold on the reins of the well-matched bays as he glanced down at the redheaded beauty.

Reaching into her reticule, she pulled out a handful of notes. Doing a quick calculation, she held it up to the broad-shouldered man.

"Fifty pounds to keep watch on that house right there," she said turning and pointing. "Another fifty to follow a fair-headed woman should she ever leave the house."

"You just want me to follow her, madam?" the driver asked, licking his lips. The thought of an extra hundred pounds was making him giddy. Suddenly his earlier dislike of her seemed to disappear.

"No, I don't want you to just follow her. I want you to attack her. Hurt her when you get the chance."

"Hurt her ma'am?"

"Yes, you dumbwitted fool. Hurt her. You have a weapon on you do you not?" she snapped, irritated.

"I have a dagger somewhere within the folds of my coat..." the driver mumbled. "But pardon me ma'am, I don't kill people just for the sake of it."

"Did I ask you to kill her?" Anne hissed, ready to kill the man herself if he continued to be moronic.

"No, but..."

"But nothing. Just make sure you wound her swiftly and soundlessly. I want her close to death, and I want her to suffer. Do I make myself clear?" Anne said, her eyes narrowing as the driver nodded his head.

"You make yourself very clear, ma'am."

"Good. When you finish the job, send word to me. I will have your money waiting. I might even add an extra pound or so if I'm feeling generous,"

"Thank you madam, you are too kind." The driver muttered. "And what if she doesn't leave the house till a week later. Does my pay increase?"

"I shall consider it. Just stick to your job."

With a frown, the driver scratched his head. "Then who madam, will drive you back to Lord Kendall's residence?" he asked.

Sighing impaitently, she glared up at him. "Well, go and find _someone_. I'm sure someone will be willing to drive such a fancy device," she drawled.

"And you're not afraid that this person may instead decide to kidnap you and sell the carriage and horses for his own uses?"

"If that was the case sir, I would have shot him." Smiling at his widened eyes, Anne stretched her arms in the air. "There is a pistol hidden under one of the seats. Have no fear, I will be fine. Thanks for worrying."

"I wasn't worrying for you. I was worrying for the carriage," the driver muttered, missing the glare the woman shot him as he went in search for a capable driver. After twenty minutes he returned, with a young broad shouldered man. Ignoring the tapping foot of his master's mistress, he helped the man up. Then turning to stare at Anne through the window, he smiled. "Have no fear ma'am. This young man will take good care of the carriage. I have informed him that you will be paying him fifty pounds should he get to Lord Kendall's in peace."

Ignoring the furious glare she shot him and the rapid movements of her cursing mouth, he waved her off watching as the carriage disappeared from view. Now standing on the curb staring at his job he sighed. Well then. This was something.

An hour later after pouring over the papers before him, Darien rubbed his temples as he looked up from his calculations, his eyes resting on the pile of folders on his desk. Letting out a groan, he rolled his eyes to the Heavens. It was going to take forever to get through them all. Feeling a tad dizzy, he took a small sip from his glass of water as he glanced back down at the calculations in front of him. Unable to get his brain to function, he leaned back in his chair and tipped his head back. His head was starting to throb now. Dragging in a breath, he closed his eyes and forced himself to ignore the pain. However, that didn't work. In fact his headache only seeemed to get worse. Closing the folder, he pushed himself away from the desk. Deciding that a bout of fresh air would do him good, he rose from his chair and walked towards the doorway of the study. With a backward glance at the mountain of papers on his desk, Darien groaned again.

Gathering up her soiled clothes and undergarments, Serena hurried out of her room, as she proceeded to deliver the load to the maids, who did an excellent job with the washing. It was a fact that most wealthy women let their maids gather up their dirty clothing for them. But not Serena. She was uncomfortable, and preferred to gather her soiled clothing herself. With her view obscured by her armload of clothes, she did not see the figure who was heading in the opposite direction. Unaware of the impending collision, Serena plowed into a hard wall of muscle. Letting out an ear-piercing shriek of surprise and shock, she stumbled back, falling hard on her bottom.

Sitting amid a heap of clothing and slightly winded, Serena took a couple of seconds to control the thudding of her heart as she reached up and removed a lawn nightgown from her head. Realizing that her undergarments were now sprawled all over the floor, she let out another shriek and got to her feet. Ignoring the deep chuckle from behind her bent form, she gathered the pieces swiftly, cursing softly as her face burned with embarrassment.

Contemplating the sight of her bent form in front of him, Darien cocked his head to the side; his eyes fixed on her lovely backside, the twin globes high and firm. Feeling his body stir in reaction, he cleared his throat. Watching her scurry about in frenzy, Darien smiled and decided to help. It was something that would keep his mind and body in control. Glancing down at the white material beside his booted foot, he leaned down and picked it up, thinking it to be one of her nightgowns. But it was not so. What he picked up was a chemise, the material so transparent, it left little to the imagination. Looking down at the garment, his fingers lightly caressed the lace as his wife finished collecting every little thing from the floor.

Brushing strands of hair from her flushed face, Serena looked up at him and almost died when she realized what he was holding in his hands.

"May I have that please?" she said in a firm voice, holding out a hand. So far, so good. Her hand didn't tremble.

With a devilish grin, Darien held out the garment in front of her.

"Such a pretty little thing isn't it? Tell me, do you wear this to bed sometimes?"

"That, is none of your business. Now hand it over."

"As you wish," he said with a sly smile. "But on one condition," he added quickly as he bunched the material in his hand and tossed it in the air, catching it just as easily.

"And what is that?" Serena asked warily, her eyes fixed on the garment in his hand.

"Promise me you will wear this when the time comes to consummate our marriage," he said his eyes gleaming wickedly in anticipation.

"I will do no such thing," she snapped, mortified and uneasy.

"Oh?" Darien asked in surprise as he quirked a brow. "Well then, looks like I can't return it to you until you grant me my request," he said before tucking the garment in his pocket. With a wink, he turned on his heel and strode off.

With her mouth hanging agape, it took Serena several minutes to realize just what happened. "You can't just take it!" she yelled, bolting after him. Catching up to him, she pulled on his arm. "Give it back Darien. It's dirty!" she said, her face flushing a dull red as Darien raised the garment to his nose and inhaled._ Deeply_.

"Smells clean to me," he said his eyes sparkling with enjoyment. Unable to summon a word, Serena gasped as he leaned down and kissed her. "My thanks for the gift." Before she could react he turned and made his way towards the staircase, aware of her eyes burning holes into the back of his head.

"You are a devil!" Serena yelled after him even more furious when his laughter traveled back up the staircase to her.

With the garment tucked safely away in his pocket, Darien smiled in the weak sunlight as he tipped his head back to look at the sky. He was right, a bit of fresh air would do his head some good. Reflecting back on the encounter with his wife, he chuckled as he reached into his pocket. How long would she need before she was ready to consummate the marriage? He was willing to be patient, but to be honest, he couldn't wait _that long_. Not when he was eager to feast his eyes upon her body. Frowning, he let out a sigh.

Staring glumly about him, Darien cast a look in the direction of the conservatory. Keen to do a bit of exploring, he made his way towards it. Still holding the feminine garment in his hand, he shoved it back into its place. Dirty or not, he was keeping it. And once the marriage was consummated, he would start a collection. Maybe even buy her a few more. Chuckling at the thought, he pushed open the doors.

Recovering from her bout of embarrassment, Serena made her way down the hallway towards the library. She was in the mood for a good read. Spending the next thirty minutes browsing through familiar shelves, she made her way to her favourite section and was starting to pull out some romance novels when she noticed a black, title-less book jammed at the back. Curious, she pulled it out. Dusting off the gathered dust from the cover and slithers of cobwebs, she seated herself down on the floor. Noting the yellowing of the pages, she reasoned that it was a very old book. Opening the front cover, she was surprised to find it not only was titleless, but authorless as well. Frowning slightly, she turned the next page and let out a gasp.

There on the page was a very detailed illustration of a naked man and woman locked in a passionate embrace. Swallowing hard at the image, Serena felt her face flush as she stared in utter silence. So detailed was the picture, she was surprised it did not come to life. With her eyes fixed on the man with the god-like body, she found herself looking her fill at him. Though she could not make out his features, she could not help but shudder as her eyes centered on his large hand which was pushing deeply into the cradle created by his lover's thighs. Tearing her eyes away from the man, Serena raised a hand to her throat as she turned her attention to the woman. To Serena, the woman seemed to be enjoying what her lover was doing to her. Maybe she was enjoying it a bit too much. With her hips arching against his delving hand, her head was thrown back, her face twisted in an expression of pleasure.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Serena felt the rhythm of her heart start to race. What was even more alarming, was the warm moisture that materialized between her legs. Not understanding the functioning of her body, she closed her eyes. She should really stop looking and close the book like any good little virgin. It was obvious her brother... or perhaps_ her father _had stashed the book here. Groaning in embarassment at the thought of her kin looking through such erotic content, she closed the book with a snap. Then getting to her feet, she was about to put it back when she stopped. For some odd reason, she tucked the little black book under her arm and started back up the library. She should have been ashamed for keeping such a book but she was not. She should have been horrified by the content, but somehow she was not. She was odd, and her family seemed to think so too. But instead of calling her odd, they put it in much nicer terms. _Unique_ was what they said.

With the book tucked under her arm, Serena let herself out of the door. Peering out into the hallway, she let out a sigh of relief when no one was about. Somehow the thought of anyone catching her with the book made her anxious. As she raced down towards her room, she slipped in and locked it. Placing the book under her pillow, she gathered up the books she had borrowed from the city library and raced back out of her room. She would have to attend her charity work tommorow. Informing the staff that she was going out, she hurried out of the house, unaware of the impending danger looming ahead.

Finishing the last of his pie in the shawdows of a neighbouring tree, John watched as the fair-headed woman existed the house. Realizing that the bitch did not give him a specific detail of the woman he was meant to be following, he followed her anyway. Cold, hard pounds were awaiting him. Licking his lips, he fell behind the woman, keeping at a safe distance.

Entering the library thirty minutes later, Serena dropped off her loaned books and chatted to the librarien for a brief minute or so before departing. This time instead of hurrying back, she took the time to admire blooming flowers, sweet smelling cakes and pretty paste jewelery. Deciding to purchase some cake, she walked into the nearest bakery. After ten minutes, she emerged, a brown parcel tucked neatly under her arm. Oblivious to the stalking man behind her, she started to hum a tune as she walked home, her thoughts clearly occupied with other things. Weaving her way through young dandies and ignoring admiring gentleman, she turned a corner. Away from the hustle and bustle of the city and watchful gazes, John took the opportunity to strike.

Still humming a tune with her reticule hanging from her fingers, John raced up behind her. Aware of pounding footsteps behind her, Serena turned her head and before she could react, the dark man snatched the reticule from her fingers. So quick was he, it took her a full second to find her voice as she stared after the fleeing man.

"Help, help! Thief! Thief!" Serena cried madly to anyone within hearing range, as she gave chase. Pounding after him, she let her parcel of food drop to the ground as she lifted her skirts, breathing heavily now; her legs eating up the distance between her and the wretched man.

"Stop you _son of a bitch_!" Serena cursed breathlessly, forcing her legs to move faster. She was a good runner, but due to the restrictions her gown, she was unable to keep up with him or overtake. Measuring the distance between herself and the man, Serena reached out a hand, her fingers just missing the material of his coat. Feeling her side start to ache, she let out a sob as she pushed herself to keep pace, cursing her aching side now as her eyes burned with moisture. And then the unexpected happened.

Stopping suddenly in front of her, the man turned and smiled coldly. Pulling out a weapon within the folds of his coat, Serena widened her eyes at the sight of the shining blade. Unable to stop her unfeeling legs, she ran straight into him, the blade thrusting deeply into her chest as the sound of blade piercing flesh filled the still air.

With a cry of pain, Serena gasped for air as the man yanked the blade from her chest, sending a spray of blood to splatter across his face and clothing. Dropping to her knees, Serena clutched at her wound with one hand, warmth trickling between her fingers as she looked up at the man.

"You bastard," she whispered, as the man kicked her hard in the side. Crying out in pain, she laid on her side as the man spat on her before dragging the material of her dress up to her waist. Feasting his eyes upon creamy thighs and black stockings, John dropped to his knees. Letting his filthy hand slide up the length of one of her smooth legs, he wiped the bloody blade on her thigh, the cuts marring her perfection. Unable to scream or utter a word, she laid stiff and cold as a tear trickled down her cheek.

With a cruel laugh, John shoved his blade back into his pocket and leaned down to cup her cheek. "My thanks, sweetheart. You have made me one hundred pounds richer."

Getting to his feet, he started to whistle as he walked away, leaving the woman to bleed to death.

Gritting her teeth against the excruciating pain, Serena caught her lip between her teeth and forced herself to move. Applying more pressure to the deep wound, she dragged herself along the footpath, her blood trailing behind her. Unable to keep up with the efforts, she let out a sob as she laid on the footpath, letting the blood drain from her body. _'Great way to end a life,' _she thought bitterly as she closed her eyes, ready to be taken from the world.

But that was not to be. As if unwilling to let her die, God sent his precious angels to save her. The angels he sent came in the form of two unfamiliar men who shouted and cried. Still in the middle of consciouness and unconsciousness, Serena lay listening to the pounding footsteps approaching her, the feel of stong arms lifting her and speaking to her in a language she could hardly understand. Shaking her head to clear her muddled brain, she reached down with shaky fingers to the pocket of her dress and with weak tugs, pulled out a business card.

"Home," she whispered so softly, her saviours had to strain their ears to hear her. "Home," she repeated then opening her eyes with a considerate amount of effort, she gazed up at the sky. "Why not let me go, Lord?" she whispered softly, before falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

"Young master, young master!" Tom screamed, as he raced down the hall, desperate to find him. Unable to think clearly, he ran around in circles before running up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"MASTER!" he screamed.

Aware of the screams in the hallway, Darien frowned as he put down his quill.

Watching as the door to the study slam open with such force, he stared at the butler, his face pale and his chest heaving with exertion.

Upon seeing his master at the desk, Tom could think of nothing but cry. Sinking to his knees, he sobbed, as Darien rose from his chair and hurried over to him, alarmed.

"What's wrong Tom? What's wrong?" he asked, giving the man a shake as he continued to cry.

"Young mistress...is...i.s.. hurt...sh...e.. is dying my lord. Dying!" he cried as he wept even louder.

Feeling his world crash and burn around him, Darien staggered back, the news effecting him like nothing before.

"Where is she Tom?" he asked in a firm voice, refusing to let his emotions get to him. When the butler continued to cry, Darien gave him a hard shake.

"God damn you, get a hold of yourself. _Where is my wife?" _Darien roared in anguish.

"Downstairs... Doctor Hardin..nn..g is tending her. God, there was so much blood...a.and..her...f..face so pale."

Not wanting to hear another word, Darien ran out of the room and ran down the hallway, his long legs eating up the distance as he ran down the stairs, taking as many steps as he could. Jumping the last six steps down, he winced when his foot curled in as he continued to run. Coming to a halt at the scene at the front entrance of the house, Darien ran towards them, towards the working doctor.Towards the sobbing staff. Towards his wife.

"Doctor, doctor... tell me..is she alright? Is she alright Doctor?" Darien yelled as he pushed aside people who blocked his way.

Looking down at the bloody sight of his unconscious wife, Darien staggered back and placed a trembling hand over his mouth.

"My wife... is ..." he swallowed. "Is she going to live?" he asked, his eyes burning with moisture.

With sweat beading his forehead, the doctor looked up from his work and stared up at the man who was now close to tears. Wiping his forehead, he gave the man a reassuring smile.

"Yes, your wife is going to live. God must have been smiling upon her for from what I can see, the blade has just missed her vital organs. "

"What are you doing now?" Darien asked wiping the tears from his face.

"I'm trying to staunch the flow of blood. Once I get the blood to stop, we can gently carry her upstairs and to her bed where I can clean her wound and stitch her up."

"And that will be all?"

"No. I ask that you keep a close eye on her. Clean her wound every day. See to her medication. The risk of infection is still high, so we need to keep a close watch."

"Never fear, I will take on that role." Darien said confidently as he looked down at his wife, his heart hurting so much, he wanted to scream.

"Very good, sir. Now stop your tears. She will live, I swear to you, she will." The doctor said with a smile, as he continued to push firmly down on her chest. "But before you throw yourself into the role of carer, I want you to thank these two young men who had the decency to save your wife before more damage could be done."

Raising his eyes to the men who stood wearing identical expression of worry and relief, Darien walked up to them and embraced them.

"Thank you," he whispered as the men nodded their heads, awkwardly patting his back as Darien wiped away the remainder of his tears.

A/N: Thank you for being so patient. You guys are the best. Thank you for reading!!! For those waiting for a lemon, it will be in the next chapter. Till then, take care!


	12. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing from sailor moon.

**A/N: I AM TRULY, VERY SORRY about the wait! Completed the last of my exams, and had to adjust my plans for the year. But other than that, I will be staying and I will be writing. :) Guess my plans to finish the story early did not go to plan. Oh welllll. :) But I guess it is a good thing is it not? heheehhe Anyway, just wanted to say thank you for all your reviews. Never doubt how grateful and thankful I am. My sincerest apologies once again for the late update. :D Well then.. enough of my SORRY ASS and on with the story! **

Chapter 12: The road to recovery

After another half hour, Doctor Harding lessened the pressure on his patient's chest and wiped his sweaty forehead for the hundredth time. Managing a smile for the men who were looking at him in concern, he stuffed the handkerchief back into his pocket and beckoned them over.

"How is she doctor?" Darien asked immediately, as he dropped to his knees beside the tiny man.

"Very lucky. The blood has stopped, thank God."

"Thank God indeed," Darien murmured as the doctor clamped a small hand on his shoulder.

"Calm your nerves, sir. Your wife is in good hands. Now, I need some assistance."

Reaching the top of the stairs, Darien adjusted his hold on his wife. The trip up the stairs was not an easy one. Twice he had missed a step, only to have helping hands keep him upright. Why a woman's gown required so many layers, he had no clue. Horrified to find himself slightly breathless, he looked down at the doctor who was apparently staring up at him. The doctor was so tiny. Tiny but brilliant, Darien reminded himself.

"Which room, sir?" the doctor asked politely.

"Down the hall and turn left," Darien directed.

Locating her room a short while later, Doctor Harding opened the door and stepped inside. Taking a quick glance at the feminine setting, he set down his medical bag. Then making his way to the dressing table, he started to clear an area for himself. Turning to retrieve his bag he took out the necessary items needed for the surgery. Laying out fine needles, catgut, scissors, salve and bottles of laudanum and whiskey, he adjusted his neck cloth and rolled up the sleeves of his linen shirt.

Striding into the room, Darien went straight to the bed and placed his wife on it. Just as he was taking a step back, he paused at the sound of her soft whimpering. Leaning down, he reached out and smoothed back the strands of hair from her forehead. He would find the man who did this to her. And when he did, he would make the bastard suffer. Clenching his fists, he straightened and stood staring down at her.

"Excuse me, sir?" Doctor Harding interrupted.

"Yes?" Darien asked slightly irritated.

"Have some hot water and fresh linen brought up to me. Then you will remove yourself from this room." The doctor said firmly as he turned to light a candle.

Uttering not a word, Darien existed the room.

Closing the door softly behind him, he was greeted by the two gentlemen who, during the last half hour had introduced themselves. They were Bow Street Runners and apparently two of the most sought after men.

"Anything we can do?" The dark-haired man named Peter asked, his eyes straying to the oak door behind him.

"Yes. I want the bastard found." Darien growled missing the look that passed between the Runners.

"We understand you are angry sir, but it would be best if we waited until your wife recovered." Luke said, running a hand through his thick auburn hair.

"I agree, however, I must ask you something. You don't honestly believe it was some random footpad, do you?" Darien asked, his eyes narrowing in doubt.

"Well, at the moment we can assume so. Footpads are a unscrupulous lot. But one cannot know for sure sir, until your wife recovers. Why do you have a suspect in mind?" Peter asked, his eyes gleaming.

"No, I do not."

"Then, are you aware of any enemies your wife may have?" Luke interjected.

"Enemies? No, not that I'm aware of. My wife is a kind-hearted creature, gentlemen."

"Fair enough, sir. Since we have nothing else to go on, we shall have to wait. Once we have finished questioning your wife, we will start the investigation. Never fear sir, you may count on us. We will find the bastard."

"Judging from your history and reputation, I have no doubt." Darien murmured.

"Thank you, sir. Your trust in us is a compliment indeed."

"You're welcome. Now if you will excuse me, I have some errands to run for the doctor. You may leave me your business card and I shall contact you as soon as possible."

"That would be very good sir." Luke said as he handed Darien a white, glossy card. "Well, then. We must be off. Hope to hear from you soon." He said as he turned to descend the stairs.

"Yes. Thank you for everything."

"Not a problem, sir." Peter said with a smile as he took another look at the door. Then executing a bow he took his leave and descended the stairs after his friend.

Staring silently after the departing men, Darien sighed. Little did they know, he was going to do a little investigating himself. He wanted the bastard dead.

Finishing the last of his stitches, Doctor Harding raised his eyes to his patient's face and sighed. She was sleeping deeply now, which was a relief. Reflecting back on the surgery, Doctor Harding shook his head in rememberance. It was damn unfortunate she had jerked awake during the cleansing process. Her screams of pain were still ringing in his ears. Thankfully, she had fainted before he took the heated needle to her skin. Snipping the end of the catgut, he lifted her gently from the bed. For a man of his size and stature, he was surprisingly strong. With gentle fingers, he bandaged the wound, wrapping the linen it firmly about her chest as he adjusted her night shift. When the task was completed, he leaned her against him as he pried her mouth open, administering a healthy dose of laudanum. After several seconds of coaxing the bitter liquid down her throat, he laid her back on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Leaving two bottles of laudanum on the bed side table, he proceeded to clear the room, before finally departing.

Pacing up and down in front of the door, Darien turned his head sharply as the door opened. Emerging from the room with a tired look upon his face, Doctor Harding smiled."You may go in now," he said softly. "She is asleep."

"Thank you," Darien murmured as the doctor nodded his head.

Stepping soundlessly into the room, he closed the door behind him and made his way towards the bed. Raking a hand through his hair, he stood staring down at his wife, still unable to believe that she had survived. With a sigh, he sat on the bed beside her reaching out a tentative hand to her cheek. He had almost lost her today. Experiencing a mix of emotions he quickly withdrew his hand. From now on, he would protect and cherish her with his life. Overcome with sudden determination, he reached out and adjusted the covers over her. Aware that he could do nothing but care for her, he smiled slightly. Under his care, he would make sure she recovered in the best way possible. And after, he would turn his attention the investigation.

Later that night, while peacefully reading a book in the chair beside Serena's bed, Darien stopped abruptly at the sounds of her growing whimpers. Frowning, he ran his gaze along her body taking note of the sweat beading on her forehead and the quickening of her breathing. Concerned, he placed a hand over her forehead and swiftly drew it back. She was hot to the touch. Quickly discarding his book, he rose from his position and raced towards the dressing table, his gaze on the tub of water. Silently thanking the maids for delivering it before retiring for the day, he turned back to the bed.

Placing the tub on the chair, Darien reached for the ragged strips of linen on the bedside table. Dipping a strip into the tub, he swiftly drained the excess water, folding the strip neatly in half as he placed it over her forehead. Then reaching for another, he repeated the process, this time using the strip to cool down her skin. Pulling back the covers of the bed, he slid the strip along her bare skin, the water easing the heat of her body.

After constant repetitions of the task for the last hour, Darien let out a sigh as the slight fever subsided. Wiping his brow with the back of his hand, he turned and dumped the remaining strips of linen into the tub before removing it from the chair. Just as he dropped heavily into the vacant chair, a frantic knock sounded at the door. Turning his head in irritation, he groaned. "Come in."

At the sound of the door swinging open, he found himself staring at the whole staff, his sister at the front of the group. Resisting the urge to glower at them, he rose from the chair and inclined his head politely.

"How is the lass?" Mrs Colebrook the housekeeper asked anxiously, her burnt face concerned. It occurred to him that this was the first time the housekeeper had ever spoken to him. Usually when he was in her presence, she hardly uttered a word, only a nod of her head in his direction and a slight smile.

"She is fine. For the moment," Darien responded, as the faces of concern deepened in front of him.

"What do ye mean, for the moment?" the housekeeper snapped.

"It means my dear Mrs Colebrook, that I have managed to keep the fever at bay."

"Oh goodness. The poor lass," the housekeeper murmurmed sympathetically. Then starting towards the bed, Mrs Colebrook shot Darien a grateful look as she passed him.

Staring down at her mistress with loving eyes, Mrs Colebrook leaned down and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Aware of her master's curious gaze, she lifted her head and gave him a small smile. "A kiss for recovery," she explained. "It is believed that such kisses from the staff can aid the recovery." Then turning her attention to her fellow staff members, she gave a nod of her head as the staff started to form a line. When each had a turn, well wishes and reminders were given to Darien, each member finding it necessary to remind him of their presence and help should he ever need it.

Sensing her brother's growing irritation at the staff''s repetitive speeches, Evelyn kindly urged them out of the room. After much coaxing and reassurances, the room was finally empty. Turning from the door, Evelyn smiled as she stared at her brother, his face twisted in an expression of annoyance. "Don't be too harsh on them Darien. They're only trying to help." She said gently.

"Overly so," he muttered.

Muffling a soft giggle, Evelyn cleared her throat as her eyes strayed to her sister-in-law. "How are you finding your new role, brother?" she asked.

"Challenging," Darien admitted.

"Well, that is to be expected. Especially for someone who has no to little experience within the area."

"Now, that is not true. I have had experience." Darien retaliated, the need to defend himself a strong one.

"Really?" Evelyn asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Have you truly forgotten the time I nursed Daniel back to health? Not to mention you as well." He said.

"Now, Darien. That was a long time ago. As I recall, you gave me too much medication. Mother blistered your ears for a week," Evelyn said with a muffled laugh.

"True. I was dreadfully sorry, but mother was incensed... she would not be placated. But with that aside, you have to admit, I took excellent care of you."

"Yes, when you were home." Evelyn mumbled, ignoring the look he shot her as she took another concerned look at her sister-in-law. "Now that I am here, is there anything I can do to assist you? I would very much like to help," she said eagerly.

"There is one thing you can do for me." Darien said slowly.

"And what is that?"

"Leave the room." Watching as his sister's mouth opened and closed, he smirked.

"Really, Darien, you can be so rude."

"So I have been told many times. Go Evelyn, you may see to her needs tomorrow. I promise."

"Alright then. But if you need help just..."

"Yes, yes. Just call out. I will keep that in mind, for I assure you it will not slip. You forget, I have not only you but the staff waiting for my call."

With one last look at the sleeping woman, Evelyn scowled at her brother, muttering a silent curse in the process. Then turning on her heel, she departed the room. As she walked down the hall, she smiled. It was pleasing to see her brother so devoted to the task of caring for his wife. Perhaps with a little more time, he would finally realize that he and Serena were made for each other.

_**Later the next day...**_

Stirring from a series of dreamless dreams, Serena opened her eyes, feeling groggy and slightly disoriented. Blinking slowly several times, she winced at the pain in her chest as she shifted to a more comfortable position. Letting out a yawn, she wrinkled her nose at the smell of her breath. _'Ugh, laudanum,' _she thought with a frown. Then moving her tongue around in her dry mouth, she placed a hand over her linen bandage. It was wrapped a bit too tightly for her likes. Deciding to try and adjust the bandage herself, she was starting to lift herself up onto her elbows when the door to her room swung open.

Striding into the room with a tray of food, Darien caught her eye and gave her a charming smile as he made his way towards the bed.

"How are you feeling Serena?" He asked, raising a brow at her current position. Allowing his eyes to stray to the sliding straps of her shift, he cleared his throat lightly and politely turned his gaze from her creamy shoulders to her tired-looking face.

"How am I feeling?" Serena repeated huskily as she lowered herself back onto the bed. "For your information, I am feeling sore, drugged and naked." She said with another yawn as she covered her eyes with an arm, missing the smile that tugged at his lips.

"Alright then. Now that I am aware of how you are feeling, how about something to eat?"

At the sound of food, she lifted her arm from her eyes. "Yes, please. Anything to get rid of the horrid taste in my mouth."

Placing the tray down on the chair, Darien went to help her into a sitting position, wincing slightly at her sudden intake of breath. "I'm sorry," he muttered as he quickly propped the pillows against her lower back.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," Serena said softly as she leaned back, adjusting the covers over her lower body.

Watching her settle into place, Darien picked up the tray of steaming porridge and fruit before seating himself down on the bed beside her. The bed groaned slightly beneath his weight. Looking over at the tray in his lap, Serena placed a hand over her stomach as a thundering growl rendered the air. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Just hungry."

"Quite understandable," Darien assured her with a smile. "Now then. What would you like in your porridge? Honey or cinnamon?"

"Both."

"As you wish, my lady." he said, carrying out the request.

"Why thank you kind sir," Serena said with a laugh as she watched him sprinkle and mix the additional ingredients into the bowl.

Ignoring the shiver of delight that coursed through him at the sound of her laugh, Darien handed her the steaming bowl. Taking it from him enthusiastically, she inhaled deeply and let out a sigh. "Can you smell that?" she asked huskily as she set the bowl on her lap. Dipping the spoon into the porridge, she lifted it and after waiting a few seconds for the contents to cool, she placed the spoon into her mouth and moaned. "Delicious," she exclaimed with obvious delight as she dug in.

Watching her devour spoonful after spoonful, Darien let his gaze stray to her linen bandage and frowned. He had not had a chance to change the bandage while she was sleeping. The wound beneath would need cleaning. Returning his gaze to her face, he silently contemplated his choices. She would no doubt refuse him if he was to ask her now. During the course of their marriage, the one thing he had noticed most about her was her extreme shyness. The trait was in a way charming to him, though he could not help but feel a tad irritated. Charming or not, it meant that he would have to work delicately around the problem. Unfortunately, he could not see how he could manage the feat. It would perhaps take him some time to think of a way, but at the moment, that time was not available. He would simply have to do it quickly and without warning. And that meant holding her down if he had to.

As the last of the porridge disappeared in her mouth, Serena licked off the taste from her lips and let out a sigh of contentment. Then leaning over to place the empty bowl on the tray, she drew back quickly, the move causing pain to course through her body. Hissing loudly, she placed a hand over her chest and moaned. "Ow..." Seeing his chance, Darien set the tray aside and pulled back the covers with a sudden jerk. Yelping at the loss, Serena made a frantic grab for them but was refrained as Darien's strong hands came down on her shoulders.

"Hold still Serena, or you will cause yourself more injury." He said in a firm tone, his eyes gleaming with silent warning. With no choice but to comply, Serena did as she was told, sitting rigid and tense beneath his hands. Satisfied with her cooperation, Darien set to work.

Reaching out with long, slender fingers, he pulled down the straps of her night shift to her waist. Keeping his eyes on her, he reached around her and tugged gently at the bandage, the ends loosening in his fingers as she exhaled heavily. "Feeling better?" he asked.

Nodding her head, Serena sucked in her breath as her cheeks burned. Like hell she was feeling better. Here she was sitting in front of him with her breasts dangling in his face. To make matters worse, her nipples started to pucker.

Aware of the warmth in her cheeks and of the erect nipples, Darien cleared his throat uncomfortably. Unable to think of any words to ease her comfort, he resumed the task. Coming to the last of the linen bandage in minutes, he pulled at it gently, aware of her sharp intake of breath as her eyes jerked open. "I'm sorry," he muttered as he stared into her glassy eyes. "But it cannot be helped."

"It's alright," Serena breathed, swallowing her cry of pain as he removed the last of the bandage; the material sticking to her skin as it was pulled off. Blinking back the moisture from her eyes, she flinched as Darien reached out to prod the grizzly wound with his fingers. Feeling him press the swollen flesh gently, she winced and slapped his hand away. "Don't do that. It hurts," she snapped as she placed a hand protectively over the infliction.

"Sorry. I won't do it again. Now if you please?"

Hesitating briefly, Serena sighed and slowly removed her hand. After another inspection of the wound, Darien gave a quick nod of his head. "Not as bad as I thought," he said as Serena narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean not as bad as you thought?"

"Nothing, madam. Now stay still."

After sometime with her wound thoroughly cleaned and freshly bandaged, Serena leaned back against the pillows and contemplated her husband as he poured laudanum into a spoon. It was odd being nursed by him. Then suddenly a thought came to mind. How long had he been here? Why wasn't Tom, Emma or Mrs Colebrook seeing to her necessary needs? And what of her father? Had he been informed of her attack? She secretly hoped not, otherwise he would have a fit of the nerves. And if word got to her brother well...Breaking away from the thought, she chewed on her lower lip as Darien glided the spoonful of the bitter medicine towards her. Not ready to swallow it down just yet, she held up a hand, bringing the descending spoon to a halt.

"Darien..." she said slowly, ignoring the slight quirk of his brow.

"Yes, Serena?"

"Have you sent word to my father informing him of what happened?"

Shaking his head, Darien adjusted his hold on the handle of the spoon. "No, I have not. Why, would you like me to?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

"Oh no, no. It is fine. I am glad you have not yet informed my father. You see, I do not wish to burden him with worry and secondly, I do not wish to bother him. He is a busy man, you know."

"Yes, I know what you mean. A couple of days ago I came into contact with Mr Kendall, your father's man-of-affairs. He informed me that your father is currently in the middle of a major shipping deal."

"Good. That is good." Serena said with a smile.

"But speaking on more personal terms, may I ask you why you do not want your father to know of the attack?" Darien asked.

Giving him an exasperated look, Serena sighed. "Because I am alive and well. Seriously Darien, a minor knife wound does not require so much attention."

"Minor? Madam, you could have been_ killed_." he scolded. "As we are currently on the topic, I will not ask you to give me the exact details of what happened on that day at this moment, but be aware of the fact that I will ask you again when you recover."

"As you wish. I have no intentions of concealing anything from you as you will force it out of me one way or another," Serena grumbled. Then letting her gaze drop to the spoon of the distasteful liquid in his hand, she frowned.

"Honestly Darien, you are under no obligation to be here. Is there no one around who can see to my needs and the necessary tasks?"

"Are you saying you do not want me to see to _your needs _and _necessary tasks_?" Darien asked quietly, his eyes boring into hers.

"No, I never did say the words did I?" Serena retorted.

"But you were implying it."

With a groan, Serena closed her eyes in slight exhaustion. "What I am trying to say, is that I do not want to bother you. You have work to do. You have places to go. Surely, you do not want to be stuck in here all day looking after a bore like me," Serena declared ruefully.

"Let me assure you, madam, that I am perfectly happy to play nurse to a bore like you. In fact, I am looking forward to the next couple of days." he said confidently, causing Serena to open her eyes.

"Surely you jest."

"I hardly jest."

With a moan, Serena raised her hands to her face. Despite her show of dread, the image him as her nurse started to sink in. Who would have thought? Darien a nurse?_ 'This should be interesting.' _Serena thought with a wide smile behind her hands. Now that she thought about it, it had been a long time since anyone had nursed her back to health. And judging by his excellent work on her wound and bandage, it wouldn't hurt to have him around. Tom and the other staff members tended to be too overly concerned, which only resulted in annoyance on her part. Darien on the other hand, was different. How he was different, she could not explain. He just...was.

The next six days of the week passed in a blur of activity. Darien, proving to be an excellent nurse, spent most of his time tending

to her meals, her medication and changing the dressings on her wound. When she was either sleeping, eating or bathing, he would see to his paperwork, managing to do a little before confining himself to her room. Not that it was an unpleasant experience. In fact, it proved to be quite the opposite. For most of the days, they had spent the hours talking about everything and anything and played countless games of chess. From discussions about themselves to heated debates on the government, the time spent with her was anything but boring. Who would have thought the woman was such a chatterbox? Not to mention, a very intelligent one at that.

Smiling fondly in reflection, Darien leaned back in the bath tub. He could no longer deny his attraction to her. Damn the chit. She was making him like her more than he ought to. How she was doing it, he had no clue. Perhaps it was because she was different compared to other women of his acquaintance. Not only was she different, she was smart, genuine and honest. The characteristics he admired most in a woman. It was a pity she did not seem to not find him attractive or at least charming. With a heart felt sigh, he tipped his head back and gazed up at the ceiling. Aware of a sudden melancholy, he shook himself from the mood and stood up.

With beads of water running down his lean, sculpted body, he grabbed the towel on the chair nearby and climbed out of the tub. Spending the next couple of minutes drying himself off, he threw on a black dressing robe and strode towards the window. Bracing one hand on the windowsill, he stared up at the dark starless sky. Serena's lack of attraction affected him more than he wanted to admit. The fact not only irritated him, it disappointed him. Willing to agree that such feelings took time to develop, Darien could not help but wonder if she would develop any feelings for him at all. Perhaps she never would.

With a sigh, he stood at the window for several long minutes before turning away. He was a man, damn it. He wasn't going to stand around and moon about. If she didn't want him, he was going to make her want him. Smiling slowly, the sound of his mind ticking away sounded in his head as his eyes strayed to the unfinished game of chess located on the small table from across the room. Perhaps tonight, he would try his luck...

"Goodness gracious, do you think I've put on weight, Emma?" Serena asked absently as she continued to examine the slight plumpness of her stomach in the mirror.

"Why of course not."

"Really?" Serena asked incredulous, her head snapping up to fix the dishonest maid with a quelling stare. Swallowing a shout of laughter, Emma nodded her head. With her eyes still fixed on Emma's face, Serena smiled knowingly.

"You lie," she said.

"Me? Lie? Never!" the maid denied before bursting out into laughter.

Bending down to retrieve her discarded nightgown, Serena tugged it on and whirled away from the mirror, her hands outstretched as Emma screeched; the chase now on.

Striding purposefully down the hall, Darien came to an abrupt halt. Staring curiously at the door several feet away, he quirked a brow. At the sound of muffled laughter coming from inside the room, he approached cautiously. Curious to see what was going on, he turned the knob and pushed it open. At the sight of Serena with her hands wrapped around her maid's neck against the wall, Darien widened his eyes.

"What the hell is going on in here? And what are you doing out of bed?" he demanded as both women turned to stare at him, their faces twisted in surprise.

"Darien!" Serena cried as she loosened her hold from her victim's neck. "How good to see you!" she said flashing him with a wide smile. Aware of Emma straightening her clothes, she swallowed a laugh as the woman wore a stricken look upon her face, playing the part of a violated victim well.

"That glad to see me, are you?" Darien drawled sarcastically as he leaned against the doorway, a dubious look upon his face. Narrowing his eyes at the maid who was now inching closer to him, he returned his attention to Serena. "Are you going to tell me why you had your hands wrapped around the girl's neck?"

"Why of course. We having were just having a bit of fun. Nothing more and nothing less, right Emma?" Serena asked in a cheerful voice.

"A bit of fun, madam? I think not," Emma responded, halting her advances. Turning her attention to Darien she sighed dramatically. "To be honest sir, I am not sure. You see, madam here, was a bit upset over the fact that she had put on weight and decided to take her anger out on me. I swear, she has become quite unpredictable lately. You do not blame me if I should feel somewhat fearful for my life?" Emma asked, her eyes widening in innocence.

Unable to contain his laughter, Darien threw his head back and laughed. "No, I do not blame you at all. Perfectly understandable."

Frowning at the lie, Serena shot a look at her maid who grinned widely.Too widely. "Don't you have something to do, Emma?" Serena asked in a dangerously polite voice as the woman turned her head, her eyes glittering with mirth.

"As a fact I do. Goodnight sir, madam." Dropping into a quick curtsy, she gave Serena a wink before slipping past Darien.

"If I didn't know better, I would have thought her an actress," Darien commented, as he closed the door.

Frowning at the comment, Serena lowered her eyes to the floor. "She was, you know. At some point," she murmured. "But that was long ago. Instead of the career leading her to the heights of success, it ruined her."

"Did she ever tell you how she came to ruin?"

"Yes, but that is for me to know and for you to never find out," she said as she crossed the room to her bed.

Climbing gingerly onto the matress, she settled herself against the headboard. Watching as Darien followed, she fell into silent reflection. The last six days had been utterly luxurious. Due to her bedridden state, she had been treated like a queen by everyone from her staff to Evelyn and Darien. The care and devotion to her was touching, but what surprised her was Darien's skills as a nurse. She had to admit, the man was good. No, not just good. He was excellent. Had it not been for him, her recovery would not have been so swift. To sum it all up, the man deserved all the credit. Not to mention the countless hours by her side. The fact that he had sacrificed his own time for her secretly delighted her. And what woman wouldn't be delighted?

Delighted as she was, she could not help but detect a slight change in him. He seemed a lot nicer than he was at the start of their marriage. And surprisingly interesting. Well, from what she had discovered of him in the last couple of days she could only describe him as such. And who wouldn't especially with a history like his? Smiling absently, Serena blinked to find Darien leaning forward, his face intent as he set the chessboard on the coverlet, the pieces sliding from their places. Ah, chess. One of the very few things they had in common.

Eyeing the glossy black and white board, she frowned. She was losing. Again. It was probably the tenth time during the last few days, and she was starting to get frustrated. Darien was not only an excellent player, he was probably one of the most challenging opponents she had ever encountered._ 'Flawless_,' a small voice sounded in her head, as Serena drowned it out. No one was flawless, she silently scoffed. Stealing another look at the board she chewed on her lower lip, only to find Darien staring at her, the blue of his eyes darkening as she returned his gaze.

"Ready to start?" he asked, grinning widely as his eyes gleamed with victory.

Damn the sod. The game wasn't even finished yet, and already he was behaving like he had won the blasted game. Notching her chin up, she shifted positions, tucking her legs beneath her as she waved a hand.

"Ready when you are," she said dryly.

_**One hour later...**_

Watching as Darien made his last and final move, Serena closed her eyes. She had lost. _Again. _God damn, what the hell happened?

"I believe I have won," Darien said with a smug look on his face as Serena groaned.

"You think I don't know that?" she snapped.

"My, my. Touchy. It seems to me that bad sportsmanship has come into play. But that is to be expected, isn't it? Especially when one plays against a woman." he said grinning widely.

"Why you damnable bastard!" Serena yelled as she leapt on top of him, her small hands clenched into fists as she proceeded to pummel him.

Laughing uproariously, Darien managed to block her vicious blows, laughing even harder as she let out a string of curses that would have blistered the ears of any other man. Just as she was reaching for his neck, he grabbed her wrists, locking them in his grip as he yanked her towards him. "You are a little wildcat, aren't you?"

"When it comes to defending the opposite sex yes, you bloody cur," Serena retorted as she tried to ease his iron-like grip from her wrists. When he did not ease his grip, she let out a frustrated sigh. "Release me," she said imperiously.

"Release you?" Darien asked, quirking a brow. "And what, have you attack me again? I think not,"

"Me attack you? I would never do such a thing," Serena cried, feigning innocence.

"Oh? And what were you doing just before?"

"You provoked me!"

"I will have to agree on that." Darien said with a sly smile, unable to resist a chuckle at her fuming face. "Very well. I shall release you, but only on one condition."

"And what is that?" Serena asked uncertainly.

"I want a kiss before I let you go."

"A kiss?"

"Aye, my lady. And not just any kiss." Darien added smugly, watching as her brows furrowed. "I want a kiss that will blow me away. A kiss that will make me forget myself, transfer me to another world."

"And what if I don't give you such a kiss?"

"Then, we shall remain in this position for the rest of the night." Seeing the obvious doubt on her face, he shook his head, his eyes gleaming in warning. "Never doubt my words, little wife. I am capable of anything.

Shuddering slightly at the last of his words, Serena stared at him in disbelief, aware that her heart was now starting to beat at a faster rate. Then letting her gaze drop to his curved mouth, she licked her lips. How the hell was she going to make him forget himself when she had little to no experience of the art of kissing? The only experience she had was the few stolen kisses he had given her and that was it. Swallowing visibly, she ignored the raise of his brows as she looked at his mouth again. So, the rake wanted a kiss did he? So be it. She was never one to back down from a challenge.

Aware of the dull ache of her wound, she took a deep breath and leaned forward, licking her own lips before pressing them against his. At the first contact of their lips, Serena could not help but shiver as sensation raced through her body. She had to admit, it was exciting kissing a man. Drawing back slightly, she proceeded to drop soft, butterfly kisses over his sealed lips. When he did not ease his grip on her wrists, she grew bolder. Letting her mind drift to the few occasions where he had kissed her, she touched his lips with the tip of her tongue. Then using it to trace the outline of his hard mouth, she playfully flicked her tongue at the edges, secretly pleased when he tensed, the grip on her wrists tightening even more as she leaned closer.

Nipping softly at his lips, she urged him to open, just as he once did to her. When he opened his mouth for her, she slid her tongue into his mouth, imitating the erotic tangling of their tongues as he let out a groan. He tasted so good, Serena thought wickedly, as she deepened the kiss, aware that his grip had lessened. Slipping her wrists from his loosened hold she wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer. Judging from his reaction, she ought to stop and smile smugly at him, but she could not. The kiss was too erotic, too addictive, too exciting to end. Letting him wrap his arms around her body, she moaned into his mouth as he angled his head, the kiss now in his power to control, to do whatever he liked. With his lips still melded to hers, she felt him start to lower her gently onto the bed when...

**AN: And so there you have it folks! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I will never stop being sorry for mkaing you wait, nor will I be continuously kicking my own ass. I hope this was worth the wait. I shall await your feedback eagerly. Till next time readers! Or should I say... next couple of days? love you all. :)**


	13. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from sailor moon.

_**Hi everyone! I am so so so sorry about the late update!!! I've been through quite a fair bit, having gotten my ear piercing infected, finishing work and starting uni, handling family accounts. I haven't had the time to sit down in front of a computer! So I apologize from the bottom of my heart for this very late update. I try to keep to my promises, and though I haven't in this case, I will make sure I do so in the near future. I have some free time back, so now I can finish off the story. Thank you so very much for being patient and thank you so very much for your reviews. It really does make an author like myself smile. Though, I know you might be a little annoyed and pissed off, I really am sorry. I know the apology is not nearly enough, so I've put a lot of effort into this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Love always, your grateful author.**_

_**Chapter 13: Criminals**_

With a great deal of effort he pulled away. Hot and bothered, he groaned as he eased to the side, his arousal evident for all to see. Breathing hard, he muttered a curse, coloring as his groin throbbed soundly against the front of his pants. Muttering under his breath, he rolled his eyes to the ceiling, counting silently as his lust slowly disappeared, the sexual tension that had gripped his body minutes earlier ebbing away. Relaxed and in control moments later, he propped himself on an elbow and stared down at Serena.

Hair mussed, eyes dreamy, she gazed up at him, her flushed face glowing in the aftermath of the kiss. Pleased with the effect he had on her senses, Darien smiled as he ran a finger along a rosy cheek. As much as he wanted to continue, he found that he could go no further, the promise he had made to wait playing softly in his head. Astonished at his ability to resist, he grinned, surprised to find that he still had a conscience. It was a significant change for a man who, for a time had no qualms bedding women anytime, anywhere. Enjoying the comfortable silence that had settled between them, he shifted closer.

Still floating in a dreamy haze, Serena smiled drunkenly as she stared up into dark, glittering eyes. Giddy, she sighed as she skimmed the hard angles of his face silently envying his smooth, clear complexion. Having experienced the common bout of the spots in her younger days, she wrinkled her nose as the taunts and name-calling from the past rang softly in her ears. Forcing the harsh memories away, she spotted a single dark eyelash upon his cheek. Reaching up to sweep the lash away, a sharp bolt of pain surged through her body. Lowering her hand, she bit the inside of her cheek and winced. Of late she had been experiencing a great deal of soreness in the healing wound. But as the pain occurred mostly at night, she forgot about it.

Not missing the fleeting expression of pain, Darien narrowed his eyes.

"Wound paining you?" he asked concerned, a large hand reaching up to linger about the laces of her gown.

Shaking her head in denial, Serena pushed his hand away.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," she murmured, relieved when he nodded his head. With no further questions, the less he would worry. He had done more than enough for her during the last week.

"Well if you're certain... how about we go down and grab a bite to eat?"

"At this time?" Serena asked raising a brow.

"The best time," Darien said with a grin as he rolled out of bed.

Pointedly ignoring the ache in her chest, Serena laughed and scrambled after him. It was an offer she found too hard to refuse.

Clenching his teeth against the mind-numbing cold of the hall, Darien adjusted his hold on the taper as he led his lady down the dark, eerie corridor. Narrowing his eyes as they adjusted to the dark, he raised the taper slightly, the path ahead hidden partially by the weak light.

Losing the feeling in her feet, hands and nose Serena huddled close to the warm, solid figure in front of her as a light prickling sensation stirred the hairs on the back of her neck. An ominous sign. Swallowing hard against the familiar sensation, she quickened her steps, not wanting to be left behind in the dark silence. Having experienced several ghostly encounters within the very house, she had grown wary, making it a rule to never venture outside her room before and after midnight hours. But that didn't stop the occasional tapping at the door. Aware of the gooseflesh that covered her from head to toe she shook out her arms, her heart pounding a little too fast for her liking.

Oblivious to the signs of fear in his wife's body language, Darien led her towards the end of the hall before crossing to the staircase. Raising the burning taper at a higher angle, he peered down at the visible steps before descending with caution. Tugging Serena to his side, they took each step together, the creak of the stairs causing them to wince. The sound was loud enough to wake the entire household. After minutes of slow descent and the aid of the single taper, they reached the bottom, sighing collectively. Then with unspoken meaning, they headed down the marble hallway to their haven. The kitchen.

Munching on blueberry cakes, cheese and cold grapes, Serena drank heartily from her cup of sherry, delighting in the fiery warmth it sent spreading from her throat to the rest of her unfeeling limbs. Casting a glance to the man who stood in front of the fireplace, she popped another grape into her mouth and crunched loudly.

Turning to look at the noisy eater, Darien frowned as he set the fire-poker in its place, his stomach growling as he strode towards the table. Reaching out for a cake and a slice of cheese he sat heavily on the stool beside her. Taking a huge bite out of his cake, he chewed thoughtfully as he stared at the fire.

Silently enjoying their newfound companionship, Serena smiled above the rim of her cup as she took another drink, jerking when a loud, crashing sound smashed into the front door of the kitchen. Wide eyed, pulse racing, Serena choked on the dark amber liquid. Gasping and startled, she flashed a look of horror at Darien who sat stoney faced, eyes narrowing on the door. Touching his arm, she swallowed. _Hard._

"What in the name of_ God _was that?" she whispered, her gaze shifting to the rattling door.

"That, I can assure you is the attempt of a housebreaker." Darien murmured as he started to stand.

"And how do you know that?"

"I've had my own town-house broken into many times. I think I should know," he muttered.

"Oh my goodness. I don't believe this. It's just so absurd. A housebreaker? _At this time?_" Serena asked incredulous. "Why, it's not even midnight!"

"It doesn't have to be midnight for a housebreaker to strike,"

"But... _we''re awake_! Surely, no criminal is bold enough to try and...and..."

"The more risky they are, the more dangerous they are. Go back upstairs Serena. The door won't hold for long and I will not have you harmed." Darien commanded as he strode swiftly towards the fireplace, his gaze hardening on the fire poker.

"But I can't leave you here! Let me be of assistance. I know a few skills in the art of self-defence." She protested.

"No," came the swift reply.

"At least let me wake the staff!"

"I said no, Serena. Now get back upstairs and stay in your room until I come and get you, you understand?" He snapped as another crash shook the door, the hint of a shadow moving swiftly past the window.

Unwilling to admit she was afraid to go back alone, she shook her head. "I'm not leaving," she declared.

Letting out a curse, he strode towards her. Gripping her shoulders, he gave her a rough shake. "Listen to me, you stubborn, strong-headed woman. Leave now or you give me no choice but to beat you!" he growled, releasing her forcefully as she stumbled towards the back door of the kitchen. Mind reeling, tongue slack Serena could do nothing but stare at him, a menacing figure in the firelight. Suddenly believing he was capable of anything, she rushed forward and grabbed the two lit tapers from the table and fled. Hurrying away from the kitchen, the sound of shattering glass mixed with the shouts of alarm drifted behind her.

Heart in her throat, she raced up the hall, stumbling as she slipped on the marble, the flickering light casting dancing shadows on unadorned walls. Reaching the staircase, the burning tapers blew out as a gust of wind slammed the front door open. Eyes adjusting to the dark, her jaw hung open as she stared speechlessly at the sight, panic like never before sweeping through her body as she raced up the stairs, hand on the rail. _Someone was in the house. _

Frightened and struggling blindly down the dark corridor, she barreled her way down, her pulse racing like the very devil. She had to check on Evelyn. Turning a sharp corner she located the room, frowning as a visible stream of light came from beneath the door. Chest constricting from the lack of air, she doubled over, lifting her head as she stared at the beam of light. Could it be possible Evelyn was awake? Chewing nervously on her lower lip, she straightened, ignoring the tightening of her gut as she strode forward. Someone was in the house and she was not going to risk anyone getting hurt.

Grasping the knob with shaky fingers she turned it clockwise, the faint click of the latch a ominous sound. Inching the door open until is was wide enough for her to peer inside, she blinked into the light as it spilled into the hallway. Opening her mouth to call out, hands as swift as lightning grabbed her forcefully from the door, the edge grazing her shoulder as it was slammed shut.

Eyes widening as a heavy hand covered her mouth, she struggled and screamed mutely, her hands reaching up to tear at the dead weight covering her mouth. Eyes darting quickly to the two visible thugs, Serena searched frantically for Evelyn who, to her horror was gagged and bound firmly to the bed. Noting the tears that spilled down her face, her heart sank. '_Oh no_,' she thought, her stomach plummeting. Had the bastards hurt her? Playing a possible scene in her head, she growled low in her throat. _The animals_. Slicing sharp white teeth into the hard roughened skin, the metallic tang of blood filled her mouth as the man holding her captive let out a roar, tearing his injured hand away.

Momentarily dazed by the release and taste of fresh air, the thug who had been watching the entire scene from the side of the bed came striding swiftly towards her. Taken aback at his massive size, Serena stood immobile as he struck the side of her face, the powerful blow leaving an imprint and several loosened teeth. Mind reeling, senses scattered, she moaned from the pain as the man she had bitten grabbed her arms, twisting them back painfully. Eyes tearing, he slammed her against the wall, his breath harsh and ragged against her ear.

"Listen here, ye little bitch. Cooperate with me and the lady on the bed remains unharmed, ye hear? Try anything fancy and I'll make you watch while me mates and I rape her. Got that?"

Nodding her head once, the man laughed. "That's a good lass. Now show us the riches." Dazed by the impact and relieved Evelyn was unharmed, she blinked, taking a moment to digest the words. The only riches she had in the house was her father's antiques, which in total was a staggering amount.

"You haven't taken the antiques downstairs?" She asked puzzled.

"Hear now, ye think we're stupid? To carry that heavy load? Nay lass, we don't want no bloody antiques. What we want is gold, silver and jewels. And seeing that ye are indeed a _very_ wealthy woman, ye must have plenty of that ey?"

Pausing at the thought, Serena stared blankly at the wall her mind mentally calculating the worth of her personal valuables. With only an emerald and diamond bracelet given to her by her father, several pieces of gold and silver and five hundred pounds in her chest, she frowned. The total worth was pathetic. Grateful her face was turned to the wall, she chewed nervously on her lower lip. After a few blank seconds, her mind clicked. How could she have forgotten about the pistol she kept hidden in her room? With the prospect of ransacking her room, the bastards wouldn't have a clue to the danger that lay in wait. In fact, they'd be too busy to realize that there was nothing for them. And by the time they did, their life would be gone in a second. Or rather, she'd see them to the fate they deserved. The gallows. Smiling inwardly at the brilliant but risky plan, she sighed. Loud and clear. The sound an indication of false surrender.

"So be it," she said pausing for effect. "Since I have no choice, I will lead you to the jewels and other valuables I keep hidden in my room. But only on one condition." She added hastily.

"And what is that?"

"You will leave my sister alone."

"Of course lassie, we wouldn't have it any other way. As lovely as she is, she is worthless compared to the hoard of riches in your room." Then with a cackle, he threw his head back and laughed. Gritting her teeth against the horrid sound, Serena glowered at the wall.

"If you're quite finished you may unhand me at once." Serena demanded as the man obliged. Rubbing the feeling back into her nerveless arms, she turned to face the red-headed man who was still shaking with mirth, his green eyes gleaming with anticipation. This was much easier than she thought. Confident her plan was going well, she cast a quick look at Evelyn who remained motionless. Then without another word, she departed the room, the thieves following close behind.

Staring grimly at the shattered window and ruined door, Darien shifted his gaze to the man who now lay motionless before him, the staff working swiftly on the rope holding his hands and feet together. "Bastard," Darien muttered as he rubbed his aching jaw, his right eye swelling up. For a small man, he had a fist of steel. Refusing the aid of a cold compress from the butler, a burly footman materialized out of the dark, his cheeks ruddy from the cold.

"Sir?" he panted, lifting a hand and placing it gingerly on the damaged door.

"What is it?"

"There's something you have to come and see," he said breathlessly.

Brow creasing in concern, Darien followed the young man out into the night. After covering several metres of ground, he watched as the young man fled towards a large, expensive looking carriage, stolen property no doubt. Watching as the door swung open, he strode forwards, curiosity getting the better of him. With the interior well-lit by the lamp the footman held by his fingers, Darien inspected the contents. Frowning at the bags of loot, boxes of wires and door keys that were perfect copies of the original, he sifted a hand through the different shapes and sizes. It was obvious the stupid man had not bothered with them. Shaking his head in disbelief, he shifted his gaze.

Eyes settling on the blood stained clothes and several empty knife cases he stepped back, logic setting in. This was not the work of a single man. Just what he needed. A group of blood thirsty thieves. And by the looks of it, a very experienced group of thieves. Head pounding at the thought, he slammed the door shut and headed for the house. He had to get to Serena. Restless, he broke into a run, the urge to see her safe and sound a strong one.

"Now lassie, where are those jewels of yers?" the lean ugly man rasped, holding a candle as he leered about her room, the thugs helping themselves to her bedside drawers, chest, heavy binded books and the space beneath the bed. Watching them in disgust, Serena walked quickly to the chest of drawers located beside the wardrobe. Judging by the efficiency in their conduct, it would not be long until they realized that the hoard they were searching for was non-existent. Deciding to use conversation as a form of distraction while pretending to search for her 'riches', she turned to the redheaded man who was no doubt the ring leader.

"So what type of jewels do you like?" she asked casually as she sunk to her knees, hoping the man would engage in the conversation long enough for her to plan her next move.

"Anything. I don't give a damn shit. Don't need to be a spe-specif... type ye get me?" he growled, his mates laughing at his inability to pronounce the word.

"Oh, really? Well that's a surprise. I would have thought you were a man who liked big diamond rings and necklaces."

"Ooh he likes them alright," his fellow mate chirped, sniggering as he did another search of the chest, taking a perverse pleasure in her underclothes.

"Shut up Fred," the ring leader snapped. "She weren't talking to ye,"

"Aye, I know, I was just answering for ye,"

"I don't need answering ye idiot. Just shut up and keep looking. And ye," he said, narrowing his eyes on Serena. "Stop talking and start handing,"

"As you wish," Serena mumbled yanking the first drawer open. Careful to keep it open far enough to slip her hands in but not far enough to reveal the contents to other onlookers, she puckered her brow as her fingers swept over papers and journals. Conscious of the three pairs of eyes watching her every move, she slammed the first drawer shut and moved to the second. Catching the look the ring leader shot his mates, she steeled herself when he strode forward, his eyes glittering with suspicion.

"Ere' now, what's taking ye so bloody long?" he demanded. "I ain't seen no hoard yet."

"It's in here. Just keep looking. Besides, you have to give me some time. I'm experiencing a small bout of memory loss, you see," Serena replied calmly as she yanked open the second drawer.

"_Memory loss_?" he snapped. "Don't ye dare lie to me ye little bitch."

"I'm not lying."

"Oh?" he drawled a sly smile splitting his face. "Then how about I send one of me men to your sister. Perhaps the time he takes will be enough for yer memory to return?"

"No! There is no need for that. I remember now."

"Good. Now hurry up. Ye're trying my patience."

Swallowing nervously at the warning, Serena nodded her head as she returned to the task at hand. Fingers brushing the velvety case of her only valuable treasure, she pulled it out and handed it towards him.

"Good. More," he said simply as he placed the case in a bag.

Biting back a curse, Serena slammed the drawer shut and yanked the very last one open. Slipping her hands inside, her body tensed as her fingers brushed over cold steel. Grateful the pistol was fully loaded she gripped the handle, sweat beading her brow. Despite the fact that she was not a bad shot, the lack of practice had her doubting herself. Silently chanting a prayer to the Heavens above, she executed the last stage of her plan. With sharp, swift moves, she yanked the pistol out, cold steel glistening in the light as she got to her feet, turning and firing the ring leader in one shaky shot.

Watching as the ball struck the left side of his chest, the man howled in pain, his eyes bulging as blood seeped through the palm he held pressed to his chest. Blood soaking the front of his shirt, he staggered about the room. With a loss of disorientation and coordination, the man stumbled clumsily towards the open chest at the foot of her bed, intent on using one of her gowns as a compress. Watching as he refused helping hands from his comrades, he tripped over his own feet, a scream tearing from his throat as he fell, his head striking the edge of the chest before sliding brokenly to the floor. With the last of his scream hovering in the air, silence fell as all eyes rested on the unconscious man. Breath ragged, hands shaky, Serena was the first to recover. Eyes darting nervously between the two burly thugs, she edged towards the door, shuddering when they jerked their heads up, their eyes filled with fury.

Wasting not a second, she bolted for the door but was not fast enough. With her slender arm crushed in the grip of one of the thugs, a bruising blow to her face sent her mind reeling as the pistol fell from her slackened grip. Dizzy, a dull roar sounded in her ears as she was dealt with another blow, the second sending her stumbling towards the dressing table, the sharp corner piercing the healing wound of her chest. Crying out in pain, she slid to the floor boneless, consciousness drifting. Unable to move, she stared blankly at the advancing men, bracing herself for the next attack.

But to her surprise, none was forthcoming as the door to her room slammed open, a war cry echoing through the room as a blur leapt from the doorway and into the waiting arms of the shadows. Blinking hard and trying to remain conscious, Serena watched in horror as her eyes focused on the newcomer, who was brandishing a fire-poker in one hand, a pistol in the other.

"Get back!" he roared.

The voice sounded familiar. Finally realizing that the newcomer was none other than her husband, Serena watched the fast-moving combat in silent astonishment as Darien leapt forward, swinging the fire-poker in a wide arc before bringing it down hard, the sound of cracking bone sending a shiver down her spine. Closing her eyes as blood splattered across the wall, a shot was fired. Ears ringing from the sound, endless minutes ticked passed. With her eyes still firmly closed, a body dropped beside her.

"Are you alright Serena?" Darien whispered hoarsely as he tilted her face up, blood pouring from his nose.

"I think so," she murmured weakly as she peered up at him, her eyes vivid. "You saved me,"

Heart swelling at the gratitude simmering in her eyes, Darien crushed her to him, heedless of his bleeding nose as he scooped her up and got to his feet. Lids heavy with weariness, Serena gazed at the bloody scene from beneath her lashes, the moaning and groaning of the men an indication that they were all still very much alive. Sighing with relief, she turned her face into her husband's strong shoulder, uncaring of the blood that was now staining the top her head. He was her hero.Smiling faintly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pleased when he tightened his hold. "Thank you," she said softly, closing her eyes as she drifted off into a light sleep.

Sighing wearily as he listened to the soft, uneven breathing, Darien looked down at her battered face and frowned. Sniffing back a bit of blood, he swung towards the door, his mind lost in thought. What was it about her that had danger dogging her heels? Unable to come up with an immediate answer, he took a step towards the door, his ears perking up at the sound of worried voices and pounding footsteps. Arms numb from the heavy weight in his arms, he gritted his teeth, never more happier to see the staff in his whole entire life as they crowded the door way, their faces pale with worry.

Giving himself up to their care as they rushed forwards, he groaned, relinquishing the weight in his arms as the housekeeper led him towards a chair, snapping and barking out orders as maids dashed about. With his head tilted back and a wad of cloth held firmly to his nose, he winced as strong fingers pinched the bridge. Regarding the plain ceiling, he blinked, dazed as the taste of blood made his head swell. It was certainly a night he was never going to forget in a very, _very_ long time.

_**Hours later... **_

With the household under control once more, Darien sighed, his hands sunk deep in his pockets. Eyes drooping with exhaustion, he let out a might yawn as he pushed away from the door, his heavy lidded gaze on the woman sleeping in his bed. Smiling faintly at the pleasant sight, he ran a hand through his tussled hair. Grateful he did not fall asleep in his sister's bed while coaxing her to sleep, he slipped off his robe, the satin whispering soundlessly to the floor.

Bare to the waist, he strode swiftly towards the bed, more tired than he had ever been in his life. Careful not to wake not to wake the sleeping princess who slumbered deeply, he slid beneath the covers. Bed dipping beneath his weight, he lay close to his wife, the sound of her breathing lulling him to sleep. Eyes closing, his body relaxed, the aches of the night long forgotten.

Hands strewn above her head, Serena stirred, unconsciously snuggling closer to the warm body beside her. Legs tangled in the sheets, she let out a sleepy sigh as she rested her cheek against the comfortable pillow. Only the pillow she was sleeping on rose and fell. Mumbling something in her sleep, a heavy weight lay upon her waist, surprisingly warm and solid. Caught between waking and the dream world, Serena opened her eyes and blinked.

Morning had come. Adjusting to the brightness of the room she lifted her head sleepily, taking in the new surroundings as she gazed about the bedchamber, the setting foreign and unknown. Then turning her head, she gasped as she took in the sleeping face of her husband. Speechless, she stared up at him, conscious of the arm that lay heavily over her waist. Shifting gingerly beneath the muscled weight, she froze as a light snore rendered the air. With her heart pounding softly in her ears, she took a breath as she propped herself on an elbow, aware of the way her hair dangled above his face.

Smiling gently as the ends of her hair tickled his nose, she leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. She hadn't thanked him enough for saving her life. Suddenly recalling the memories of the night just, she shifted her gaze to his state of undress. Grateful he did not wake to find her staring agape at his naked flesh, she reached out to touch his skin. Breath catching as he stirred, she withdrew her hand, watching as his brow creased at the caress, the weight around her waist holding her tighter.

Realising the grip had restricted her movements, she sighed. With no choice but to place her head in the crook of his neck, Serena wrapped an arm about his own waist, delighted when he unconsciously drew her closer. Smiling and relaxing into the bedding, she closed her eyes.


	14. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from sailor moon.**

**A/N: To my lovely readers- My thanks and apologises for the long delay. Hope you are all well. :) :D**

**Warning: Inappropriate themes**

**Use of quote by William Shakespeare/ William Converge**

**Chapter 14: Dreams**

_''Stop thief!... I said stop, you son of a bitch!' Serena screamed at the top of her lungs, her heart pounding with every lunging step. Watching as the man sped faster down the street, she weaved in and out among the people who had crowded the street watching and pointing with amusement. Why wasn't anyone helping her?_

_Pushing harder, pumping faster, her legs closed the distance between herself and the thief. With the edge of his coat close enough for her to touch, she reached out, her fingers brushing the material. Unable to find purchase on the woollen coat, the man sensed her nearness and increased his speed. Growling in response, Serena kept close, ignoring her aching lungs as her body worked overtime. They were alone in the street now. _

_Heart pounding in rhythm to her feet, they proceeded to run along the street, the trees lined along the path swaying ominously. The scene was oddly familiar, too familiar. As if ending what seemed like a hopeless game of cat and mouse, the man cut the chase short, pivoting sharply on his heel. Propelling towards him on unfeeling legs, Serena tried to stop. She knew what came next. Eyes widening as she saw him reach deep into his coat, she screamed inwardly at the muscles in her legs, praying for them to stop. As if obeying her desperate plea, she skidded to a halt a mere inch from him, her breath coming out in pants. _

_Bending over to catch her breath, she straightened her bent form and studied the man, his face successfully concealed by the wide brim of his hat. Eyes darting nervously to the hand which lay snugly in the interior of his coat, Serena swallowed. Why did he not strike? Overcome with a sudden curiousity to discover his identity, she stepped towards him ignoring the gut-dropping sensation. As still as stone, the man did not move, permitting her to reach up and pull off his hat. Staring in horror at the place in which a face should have been, she jumped back, her hand now blackened from removing the hat. As if on cue, the man grinned before exploding into a millions pieces._

_Shielding her eyes from the magnificent show of light, smoke billowed out from the spot the man had stood. Standing now in his place was no man but a woman. _

_''Anne?' Serena whispered in recognition as she removed her hand from her eyes. But before she could utter another word, Anne let out a hysterical scream. _

_Ears ringing painfully from the sound, Serena clamped her hands over the sensitive organs watching in horror as the madwoman produced a knife from within the folds of her coat. Face scrunched in anger, her mouth stretched open as her eyes protuded from their sockets, the tiny vessels pumping with blood. ''Damn you to hell!' Anne screeched, baring her teeth as she drew her hand back, the knife lengthening by inches. _

_Rooted to the spot by a un-nameable force, Serena let out a wordless scream as the knife plunged forwards, the blade sinking deep and clean with stealth and speed. Eyes widening as warmth gushed from the hole, she looked down coughing and blubbering as blood poured down the front of her gown. It was then did she feel the undescribable pain. _

_Twisting and yanking the blade from her victim, Anne howled with manical laughter as blood sprayed across her face, her eyes glowing wildly as she licked the red moisture from her lips. _

_Eyes rolling back into her head, Serena fell to the ground, choking on her blood as little black creatures materialized out of the ground. Consciousness slipping in the last seconds of life, several pairs of teeth sank deep into her wound, sucking her dry..._

Jerking awake with a violent start, Serena bolted upright, her body drenched in sweat. Chest heaving with panic, she drew her knees up to her chest. Covering her face with shaky hands, she shivered uncontrollably, swallowing several times to make sure there was no hole in her throat. Trembling and on the verge of tears, she wrapped her arms around her knees and lowered her head.

Forcing herself to take great gulps of air, she wiped watery eyes against the bare skin of her arms, the horrid but strange dream scaring her more than she wanted to admit. Aware of the mattress dipping beside her, large hands reached out to caress her trembling back. Lifting her head to look up into the battered face of her husband, she let out a cry and burrowed deep into his arms, pressing her face against his chest as he held her close, saying nothing.

Wrapped safe and warm for a timeless moment, she closed her eyes, allowing time to restore her racing senses and muddled mind to normal. Calm and somewhat relaxed a long while later, she raised her head from the solid wall of muscle. Awkward and embarrassed at having been reduced to a whimpering twit, she did not look up, choosing instead to stare groggily about the gloomy room. Aware of the sudden throbbing of her face, mouth and chest she raised a hand to massage her jaw wincing as her fingers pressed against a swollen lump, the cut in her mouth reopening.

Tasting the blood, her stomach churned. Moving her tongue over the cut inside her cheek, she measured the length. Startled when Darien placed gentle fingers beneath her chin, she swallowed as he turned and tipped her face up.

"Are you alright Serena?" He whispered, concern in his one-eyed gaze.

Nodding mutely she lowered her eyes, unable to hold his gaze. Then wriggling away from his embrace, she stared solemnly at her hands. She didn't want his comfort. It made her feel more vulnerable than she already was. All in all, she wanted to be left alone. Unfortunately for her, Darien had no intention of doing so. Ignoring her rigid form and batting hands, he pulled her close, his fingers reaching up to stroke her hair as she relaxed, the tension ebbing from her body as she gave into the gentle soothing.

Reluctantly closing her eyes, Serena sighed as unbidden fragments of the nightmare flitted before her. The dream had resurrected disturbing memories of her confrontation with the thief. Shuddering as blurry, non-descript scenes took form in her head, she frowned as she found herself trying to remember what the thief looked like. The dream had certainly not helped.

Dwelling deep in her thoughts, a vivid image of Anne's furious face flashed before her. Why on earth was she dreaming about Anne? Could it be possible she had something to do with the attack? Pausing for a brief moment as she considered the thought, she shook her head. '_Impossible_,' she chided silently. She was being silly. A dream was just a dream after all... wasn't it? Anne's appearance in a scene similiar to the assault was just coincidence... or was it? Head racing in further thought, the gentle tugging of her hair jerked her back to the present.

"Stop thinking about it," Darien murmured, his breath stirring the hair on top of her head.

"I'm trying," she croaked, her voice barely audible.

"Do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better."

Shaking her head she gave a weary sigh. "No. I don't want to talk about it..." she murmured, opening her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Thankful when he did not persist, she lowered her lashes. It would be best to keep the contents of the dream to herself. _'But it was just a dream,' _a voice chided. _''Nothing more, nothing less.' _Groaning, she shook her head. It didn't matter whether it was a dream or not. It was definitely something she was not going to ignore. The similarity to her real-life assault was too close. Eager to turn her mind to a completely different subject, she turned her head to the dresser, gaze resting on the clock. Blinking once then giving her bleary eyes a good rub, she stared and gaped.

"It's nine o'clock?" she gasped.

"And?" drawled a voice.

"I never miss breakfast!" she said, turning her head to glower at Darien.

"Oh well, never mind." He muttered, uncaring.

"What do you mean, '_never mind_'?" Serena snapped.

Yawning loudly, Darien ignored her, choosing instead to slide back down into the bedding. Relaxed, he placed an arm behind his head and patted the spot beside him.

"Go back to sleep Serena. Judging from our activities not to mention injuries last night, I'm sure our stomachs can wait. A few more hours of sleep should do us some good."

"But I don't want to sleep. I'm fine."

"You are not fine. Now come and lie down." Darien ordered, patting the spot beside him once more.

"I highly doubt I can sleep now, Darien."

"Try."

"No, I am not going to try. I'm hungry."

"Goodness woman! Can you stop thinking about food for once? Learn to go without a little. There are hundreds of people who can hardly afford to eat yet they don't complain."

Flushing at the scathing remark, Serena was speechless. Blinking once, then blinking twice, she swallowed. He was right. There were people in the world who couldn't afford to eat, yet alone work for a decent meal. Feeling guilty and slightly embarrassed, she sidled over to him, watching as he closed his good eye. Staring down at him without another word, she felt another wave of guilt. Raking his battered face with her gaze, her eyes lingered on his swollen nose, wincing as memories of the night just past flashed before her. None of this would have happened had he not been forced to save her.

Yet again... none of this would have happened had he stayed back in the country. Sighing as she glanced at his face once more, she leaned down and kissed him gently, her lips brushing lightly against his. She hadn't forgotten what those lips could do. In the process of straightening her slightly bent form, a large hand snaked about her wrist, holding her still as Darien opened his eye.

A half-smile stretching his lips, he regarded her closely, watching as she blushed.

"Are you always in the habit of kissing men while they sleep?" he asked softly, making no move to release her.

"No...I-"

"Never mind your excuses. I won't deny your chaste kisses heats my blood," he murmured, earning himself a bright red face and a sharp pinch of the ear.

Chuckling despite the pain, he reached up and pulled her down beside him, wrapping an arm about her waist as she struggled against him. "Stop wriggling," he ordered. "You'll do more harm to that wound of yours."

"I would if you can just give me some air." She grumbled, taking a breath when he loosened his hold. Face to face, she saw the half smile on his lips. Catching her eye, Darien gave a mighty yawn. Then shifting his hips, he settled himself more comfortably against her as his eye snapped shut, sleep claiming him within seconds.

Watching the immediate rise and fall of his chest, Serena lay silent and still. As time ticked past, she turned onto her side, frowning as the morning light brightened further. With no desire to sleep, she waited patiently for the snores to penetrate the room before successfully slipping from the bed undetected. With a wary glance back at the sleeping figure, she slipped out of the room and returned to her own chamber, amazed at her own bravery in returning to a room which violent memories still lingered. Casting a thorough glance about the room, she strode in, relieved. At least the blood stains were gone.

Sitting at the desk four days later, Darien frowned into the fire of the study, concerned. Of late, Serena had not been sleeping well. For four days straight she had raced into his room in a state of fright, shaking uncontrollably as she slipped into his bed. As curious as he was about the contents of her dreams, he did not ask. It was obvious in her state of fright she was incapable of speech. Yet if he was hoping to find out later, he was sadly disappointed.

As was her custom, Serena kept mostly to herself during the day cutting off all communication, choosing to stay long hours in her room until she was required to come down for meals. Tapping the quill against the wood of the table, his frown deepened as he stole a quick glance at the clock sitting in front of him, the handles pointing at five past three. Just as he was about to go back to work, the door to the study swung open.

Raising his head to look at the newcomer, he froze. Standing at the door, Serena gave him an awkward smile as she walked towards him, her eyes meeting his fleetingly. "Sorry about the interruption," she murmured shyly.

"That's alright. Is there something wrong, Serena?" he asked warily.

Catching her lip between her teeth, she gazed down at the seats before him.

"No," she murmured. Then after a slight pause she looked up. "But there is a question I would like to ask you,"

"And what is that?"

"On the day of the assault... I remember seeing two men. I believe they came to my rescue, and I was just wondering whether they left you their names and identity by any chance? I would very much like to thank them, and of course ask them some questions. You see, I never did get a chance to thank them and over the last few days, I've just remembered. Strange isn't, how one's memory works?"

Smiling lightly, Darien put down his quill and leaned forward. "The men you are enquiring about are Bow Street Runners. They go by the names Luke and Peter. If you like, I can arrange a meeting for you. They have left me their business card."

"Will you? Oh thank you, Darien. That would be very much appreciated."

"I am glad to be of service,"

Beaming down at him, she cast a rueful glance at his paperwork. "Well then, I suppose I shall leave you to your work."

"Wait," Darien said as Serena turned on her heel. Swinging back to face him, she gave him an inquiring look. Unconsciously taking a breath, he sat back in his chair.

"I've noticed you haven't been sleeping well. Not to mention the state of fright you seem to fall in. Mind filling me in on what disturbs you so much?"

Brows creasing as she contemplated the question, Serena clenched her jaw. She had been reluctant to tell anyone of her dreams not to mention her growing suspicions. Frowning as she recalled the memories, she began to tap her foot. As a majority of her hellish dreams contained detailed facts of her assault they changed every night, ending differently and changing with her never the victor.

After spending long hours of intense concentration during the day, the dreams and the facts resulted in growing suspicions on the nature of the assault. For some odd reason, she had a feeling that whoever attacked her was no random footpad. To back up the silent claim, she was able to retrieve a difficult memory, recalling a specific scene where the man had muttered a string of words in her last seconds of consciousness. Unable to recall what the exact words were, she was deeply disappointed. Though that did not stop her from finding possible links. From facts to scribbled notes on her dreams outlining the most crucial and reocurring details, she had every reason to believe that the assault was planned.

And behind every successful plan there was a culprit. Who the culprit was behind such a callous act? There was only one possible answer to that. _Anne. _With her incredible jealousy and aggressive nature, she fitted the position of suspect extremely well. Serena, having been the recipient of such emotions had witnessed both personally on her own doorstep. But that was not all. There was the repetitive appearances in her dreams, the same scene in which the man would morph into Anne. Though she could not use such things as evidence, she was entitled to her own opinions which had nothing to do with her own personal dislike of the woman.

But to tell this to Darien? To tell him her dreams and of her growing suspicions on Anne? What would he do? Scoff and tell her to stop being ridiculous? That was likely. It was highly probable he still held his mistress in high esteem. Besides, what man would want to hear such accusation against their lover? In fact, to put it bluntly, her claim against Anne would have been a lot stronger had she remembered those crucial words the man had uttered before departing...

Snapping back to the present, she realized she still tapping her foot, the question still unanswered. Looking down at his patient face, she frowned. It was a pity, really. She didn't trust him enough to confide in him.

"It's nothing Darien. Just recurring dreams and memories." She murmured.

"Are you sure?"

"More than positive.When will I be able to see the Runners?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"As soon as possible."

"Excellent." Then turning to leave, she swept out of the room, leaving Darien to stare after her.

She had disappointed him again. She was obviously keeping something from him and he wasn't liking it. Staring at the door for a brief moment he reached out for a piece of parchment, penning a quick note to Bow Street. If she wasn't going to give him some answers, he was going to get them. _His way_.

Sitting in front of her dressing table later that night, Serena undid the thick plait of her hair, shaking out the heavy mass as she stared at her own reflection. For her own twenty two years of age, she looked remarkably old. Perhaps, that had something to do with the prominent circles beneath her eyes. Wrinkling her nose, she dropped her gaze, working quickly on the laces of her gown. Once loose, she peeled back the folds of material staring glumly at the bandage around her chest. Whatever hopes she had of minimum scarring, was long abandoned. She was scarred for life. Shrugging her shoulders at the slight misfortune, she re-did the lacing.

Then as if remembering something, she paused. Tugging up the length of the gown to her waist, the candle light exposed the deep cuts on each of her thighs. Scratching her head, she traced her fingers over them, the healed flesh soft and bumpy. "Oh well," she muttered. Another couple of scars to add to an interesting life. Grinning suddenly, she reached for her hairbrush. It would certainly make a wonderful story for the children at the orphanage. Her, an odd sort of heroine. Chuckling softly at the thought, a knock sounded at the door.

Tossing the mane of loosened hair over her shoulder, she stood up and hastened towards it , her slippered feet slipping slightly on the rug. Giving the knob a brisk turn she opened the door, peering warily through the gap.

"Yes?" she asked, raising a brow.

Smiling down at her, Darien straightened his negligent pose against the doorway, his hands tucked snugly in the pockets of his pants.

"I'm surprised to see you have returned," he murmured inclining his head towards the interior of the room.

"Well what do you expect? This is _my_ room." Serena drawled.

Chuckling deeply, he wedged a foot in-between the gap of the door.

"What do you want?" she asked wearily, opening the door further.

Shooting her a look of false hurt, he frowned. "Oh come, now. You think I only came to your room for the purpose of wanting something?"

"Seems logical."

With a sigh and a half smile, Darien leaned towards her, his gaze intent. "Well since you've pinpointed my intention," he drawled. "There_ is_ something I would like to ask you,"

"And what is that?"

"Tell me of your dreams. What terrors do you see?"

"Oh come now Darien," said Serena crossly. "I've already told you. They're just-"

"Recurring nightmares, memories." Darien finished, looking unconvinced.

"Well they are. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care." Serena snapped.

"What is it about them that refrains you from telling me?" He persisted, leaning further into the room.

"Nothing. Now if your sole purpose was to come here and pester me, you might as well leave."

"Leave? Oh no. I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"I am not telling you anything. I have nothing to tell!" Serena cried, attempting to close the door with no success.

"Then I won't be leaving."

Clenching her teeth in growing frustration, Serena closed her eyes. She must not get worked up. He was trying to provoke her. Bloody cur.

"Fine. Stay here. But don't expect me to stick around," she snapped, pushing against him forcefully.

"And where do you think you're going?" Darien drawled, not moving an inch.

"Away from you."

"I don't think so." Reaching out to grab her chin, he tilted her face up. "I would advise you to be very careful, Serena. I am told that I can be very, very_ annoying_," he said darkly. Just as she was about to open her mouth to retort, a voice interrupted the heated discussion.

"Something wrong?"

Turning to look over his shoulder, Darien groaned as he quickly stepped back from the doorway, his sister watching closely. She definitely had a uncanny ability to show up whenever he and Serena were on the verge of full out war.

"Nothing's wrong," he muttered.

Eyeing her brother with a skeptical look, Evelyn glanced quickly at Serena who looked oddly relieved.

"So, what brings you here at this time of night?" Darien asked casually, shifting a few inches to the side to give her room to stand beside him.

"Oh, you know, a bit of chit chat before I go to sleep," said Evelyn, a faint blush rising in her cheeks.

"Oh no," Darien drawled. "Don't tell me you're going to bore Serena with your stories on... _Lord Westbrook_!" he said, pronouncing the name in an extremely high-pitched voice. "Come to think of it, I don't think I've run a full investigation on the man." He finished thoughtfully.

Rounding on her brother with a murderous look, Evelyn reached up and whacked him across the ear. "You will do no such thing you hear _me_?" she hissed, giving him a rough shove. Hurting from the treatment, Darien took a hasty step back.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked incredulous, rubbing his throbbing ear.

"_You_," she snapped angrily.

Unable to keep her lips straight, Serena started to laugh as she watched both siblings eye each other with deadly intent. Before any of them could strike again, she laid a hand on Evelyn's arm and pulled her inside.

"Now as you've managed to rile up your sister, I'm afraid you can't stay Darien," she said with a grin. Then seeing his scowl, she pushed him out. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Now wait just one goddamn minute," Darien snapped.

"Sorry, ladies only," Then without another word, she closed the door in his face, narrowly missing the top of his toe.

Muttering a string of curses, Darien turned and stalked heavily down the hallway to his room, seething and now more eager to know what Serena was keeping from him.

"Goodness, if you hadn't intervened..." Evelyn fumed as soon as the door clicked shut.

"Oh I know how frustrating it can be. I have a brother myself, I should know." Serena said with a grin. "Now, what's this about Lord Westbrook?"

"Nothing. My idiot of a brother has ruined the mood."

"Oh come now. Don't let him get to you." Serena said gently. "Besides, I find myself rather eager to hear of your progress with your new... friend."

"Really?" Evelyn asked, brightening at once.

"Why, of course."

Watching the young woman's eyes brighten with excitement, Serena heaved an inward sigh. She was definitely in for a long night. But if she was to be dreadfully honest, she would have preferred infatuation over pressure and interrogation any day.

Breakfast the following morning was as quiet as ever. Unable to get over her annoyance at her brother, Evelyn said not a word as she rushed through her breakfast pausing once to drain her glass of juice. Then wiping her mouth on her napkin, she stood up. Throwing her unsuspecting brother a look that conveyed her feelings, she swept out of the room. Darien however, did not seem to notice his sister's change in mood. Scanning the pages of his newspaper, he looked over at Serena who was polishing off her toast.

"The Runners will be arriving today," he stated casually, watching as Serena put down her toast in a flash.

"Today?" she repeated. "So soon?"

"They have been waiting for a chance to meet you for quite some time," Darien muttered closing and putting down his paper. "I believe they are eager to start the investigation."

"But surely... haven't they got other cases to investigate?"

"I'm sure they have, but after mentioning your wish to see them well... they couldn't resist."

Taking in the last of his words, Serena stood up from her chair. "What time will they be coming?"

"Somewhere before eleven I believe,"

"Good, good." Then hurrying from the table she too, swept out of the room, crust in hand.

Watching as the last of her gown disappeared from the room, Darien frowned as he contemplated the last of his breakfast. He was suddenly overwhelmed with growing anxiety.

Pacing the length of her room, Serena tapped her fingers against the cover of her notebook. Shifting through pages of underlined sentences and paragraphs she glanced down, slowing the frantic pacing. Squinting at the messy writing, she closed the book and held it against her. She hoped the scribbled lines of notes inside would do her some justice. Moving towards the empty chair besides the window she sat down, staring eagerly out at the sidewalk.

"Sir?" Tom inquired politely.

"Yes?" Darien asked lifting his head from his work.

"The Bow Street Runners are here."

"Thank you, Tom. You may show them in."

"Right away, sir."

Standing up as the Runners were led in, Darien inclined his head, waving a hand at the vacant chairs before him.

"Gentlemen," he said politely, sitting down. "A pleasure to see you again,"

"Likewise, sir." the Runner named Luke replied. "The lady is well?"

"Well enough," Darien muttered.

"Ah, so we finally get to meet her." The other Runner grinned, his eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"And so you do. Now, if you will come with me, I will show you to the library. My wife awaits you there."

Leading the way down the hallway, the sound of polished boots rang hollowly against the marble. Reaching the front of a heavy oak door in minutes, Darien raised a hand and knocked once before turning the knob. Pushing the door open they were greeted by a roomful of books, all neatly arranged in alphabetical order. With a small smile, he gestured the men inside.

Slipping in and standing quietly by the door, he watched as Serena straightened behind the desk, her face alight with the arrival. Glowering as she stood from the chair and rushed to greet the gentlemen, Darien folded his arms, his gaze instantly diverted to the little book she held firmly in one hand. Eyes narrowing at the sight, he stared.

"You may leave Darien," Serena said quietly, surreptiously hiding the book from view.

"Oh yes. Yes of course." He murmured absently, his mind still fixed on the book.

Turning towards the exit of the room, he walked out, his hand gripped firmly on the knob. Once outside, he pulled the door shut but not completely. Leaving a tiny gap, he stood with his shoulder against the door, his ear turned to the gap. Call him unchivalrous, but it was the only way he was ever going to find out what was going on. Besides, he doubted the Runners were going tell him anything. They were honorable men. No threat nor bribe could tempt them into spilling their client's secrets.

Unaware of the lurking presence behind the door, Serena settled herself behind the desk and stared at the hard-looking men. There were a million words she wanted say all at once, but unfortunately, her tongue was thick and awkward with gratitude. Not only did she not know what to say, she didn't know how to say it.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence she opened her mouth and drew breath. "First and foremost," she began suddenly. "I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart. You saved me from death and for that I am very grateful."

"It was nothing madam," Luke said kindly. "All in a day's work."

Overcome with gratitude and respect, Serena leaned over and kissed them both, placing a soft kiss on each of their cheeks, before leaning back. Judging by the surprise and shock on their faces, she smiled awkwardly as they cleared their throats. It was obvious they did not approve of her recklessness. Just as she was about to apologize for her rash behavior the darker man of the two smiled.

"Well, now...I dare say. Never in my ten years within the business have I been kissed by a married woman," he said, his eyes glittering with amusement. "Nor have I received a kiss of genuine thanks." Then glancing quickly as his partner, he winked. "Though, I'm sure Peter has. Plenty of times."

Laughing softly in response to his move to ease the awkward silence, Serena shook her head as the man named Peter leaned forwards, eager to start his questions.

"Now I know it has been quite sometime since the day of your assault," he said quietly. "So don't worry if you are unable to provide answers to some of the questions I am about to ask you."

"I understand."

"From memory, what time did the attack occur?"

"Sometime after midday I believe."

"Not an unusual time for a footpad to strike. Tell us, what were you doing out at that time."

"Returning home from the library."

"On foot, un-chaperoned?" Peter asked raising a brow.

"If you have not noticed gentlemen," Serena said keeping her voice low. "The library is a short distance away. I have no real need of a chaperone, seeing as I have been raised to look after myself."

"Well, if you haven't noticed madam, London is a very dangerous place for a woman to be wandering about alone. It makes them easy targets."

"Oh for Heaven's sake," Serena muttered. "I've been going out alone since the day I was sixteen. I can defend myself."

"Really? Then how did you come to be attacked?" Luke interjected, a pen and paper in his lap.

"I don't know. It just happened," Serena mumbled.

Standing quietly behind the door, Darien grinned at the sound lecture the Runners were giving his wife. They were doing a fine job. But what did he expect? They didn't come cheap.

"But I do believe I was followed," Serena said firmly ignoring the look that passed between the two men.

"And how do you know that?"

"I took a shortcut home. The path is usually deserted."

"That is a possibility." Peter agreed nodding his head. "What can you tell us about the man who attacked you?"

"Not much. I couldn't see his face."

"Can you at least describe his appearance?" Luke interjected, scribbling furiously.

"Why certainly. He was a tall man. Solid build. An extremely good runner. And he was wearing a hat and coat."

"Do you remember what color the items were?"

"Not really, but I have every reason to believe they were black." Serena said drumming her fingers on the hardcover of the book.

"You have an excellent memory madam," Peter acknowledged with an admiring smile. "Forgive my annoying habit in drilling my clients."

"That's alright."

"Now, I have only one more question. Can you give us a detailed description on what happened on the day you were attacked?" Peter asked, shifting slightly in his seat.

"I think so." Serena said thoughtfully. Then launching into a tale that had been re-lived many, many times, the words came spilling out.

_**Thirty minutes later...**_

The Runners were quiet after her tale. Twiddling her thumbs as she contemplated each board face, Serena frowned as she stared at her hands. What were they thinking? Unable to stand the silence any longer, Serena leaned forwards. "Well?" she asked. "What do you think?"

"From what we can conclude from the information you have given us, I'm afraid we can only say the assault was like any other footpad related attack." Luke began slowly.

"But he was no random footpad, nor was it a typical attack!" Serena cried, thumping a fist on the table.

"What makes you say that?" Peter asked swiftly, narrowing his eyes.

"Because...he seemed more dangerous than the average footpad. I...I don't how to explain it, but there was something about him that frightened me."

"In your situation, any woman would have been frightened. Footpads have a way of frightening their victims."

"I know it sounds like an ordinary assault, but if you will remember the scene I mentioned to you earlier. There was something the man had said before leaving me to die."

"And what was it that he said?" Luke interjected.

"I don't remember, but it sounded like the assault was planned." Serena said softly, her heart sinking as she caught the look that passed between the Runners. Judging by the look, they were not thinking along the same lines as her.

"So what you are trying to say, is that the assault was planned? You believe someone was out to get you?" Peter asked, frowning.

"Yes I do." Serena said firmly.

"But, why would anyone want be out to get you?"

"Have neither of you not heard the quote '_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?'_" Serena asked softly.

"Jealousy?" Peter asked, with a frown. "You think a woman was involved?"

"I have a suspect. My husband's mistress."

"Your husband's mistress?" Peter exclaimed, his voice rising an octave.

"Yes, _my husband's mistress_." Serena snapped. "I have every reason to believe she was behind the attack. I am a woman, gentlemen. Do you think I wouldn't know what a jealous woman is capable of doing?"

"Hmm..." Peter murmured. Then seeing the fierce look in Serena's eyes, he cleared his throat. "You may have a point, madam. " He said slowly. "But until we are able to get to the bottom of this, we cannot know for sure whether the attack was planned or not." Seeing the disappointment on her face, he quickly hastened to add,

"Though, as you have labeled your husband's mistress as a possible suspect, I believe we can call on her for a brief intervie..."

"No one is going to conduct an interview on anybody," came a low growl as the door to the library slammed open.

Stalking towards the seated company, Darien glared down at Serena whose mouth has fallen open.

"What are you..."

"I've heard everything Serena," Darien snapped. "No one is going to conduct any interviews."

"But sir..." Luke interjected lamely.

"Did you not hear me?"

"You sneaky, unchivalrous man," Serena spat as she instantly got to her feet. "You have no say in this matter."

"Don't I?" Darien barked.

"No you don't!"

"Sir, please if you can just answer one question?" Peter asked, attempting to cool the flaring tempers between husband and wife.

"What?" he snapped.

"I know this is none of my business, but for the sake of the investigation, how long was your relationship with your mistress?"

"Two months. And you're right, it's none of your business."

"Two months?" Serena repeated giving a short, bitter laugh."Only two months? That is not long enough to understand a woman's mind,"

"For me two months is enough to understand _a woman's mind_. You don't know her like I do. She may be a bitch, but she is no suspect."

"You trust her that much?" Serena cried, feeling a sharp twinge of jealousy herself. "You trust that mad, two-faced, insensitive..."

"Don't you dare call her mad!" Darien roared, even though a part of him silently agreed as he recalled the vicious scene in which he had severed their relationship. "You will cease your prattling this instant."

"I will not!" Serena cried pushing from the desk. "If you will excuse me gentlemen," she said in a shaky voice. Without waiting for a response, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Raking a hand through his hair, Darien glared at the door for several minutes before giving a weary sigh. She really did know how to end an argument. Then remembering his stunned audience, he turned his head, a rueful smile on his lips. "Sorry about that," he said quietly. "Domestic quarrels you know," he finished lamely.

"We understand, sir. We were just about to leave. We will speak to your wife another time."

"As you wish,"

Watching as the men hastily got to their feet among the sounds of scraping chairs and ruffling papers, they each gave a quick bow before turning to leave as quickly as possible. Waiting patiently for the door to close firmly behind him, Darien stalked towards the window, leaning his head against the cool glass. Almost immediately, the accusations Serena had made against Anne rang softly in his ears. He was not wrong in defending Anne was he? _'Of course not,' _he chided silently. But deep down inside, he could not shake off the feeling of uncertainty.

For five days straight, not a single word was spoken between the married couple. Not even Evelyn said a word. Careful to keep out of each other's sight during the day, they tolerated each other's company at the dining table where most of their meals were still served.

With Darien locked in his study for most of the day and Serena busy with the housekeeping, the atmosphere was bleak. The sound of light conversation and laughter could no longer be heard. Even the staff no longer smiled.

Swirling the contents of his glass as he sat contemplating the fire of his study, Darien leaned his head back and sighed. He was lonely.With no one to talk to, he had been forced to entertain himself. This consisted of countless games of cards and how many glasses of alcohol he could down in one hour. Bored and restless, he had started to make deliberate trips to Serena's room where he would linger outside her door. Why? He didn't understand himself. But it seemed to him that no matter how angry, or how annoyed he was with her, he couldn't resist her. He missed her. In fact he missed everything about her. Deciding that enough was enough, he put down his glass and stalked out of his room.

Sitting quietly by the window with her head bent over a book, Serena stared blankly at the page she had been reading for the last five minutes. Re-reading the same lines over and over again, she did not hear the soft click of the door opening. Finally deciding to turn the page, footsteps padded towards her. Thinking it was Evelyn, she snapped the book shut and glanced up.

Face freezing as she looked up into dark blue eyes, she blinked once before setting her jaw._ Darien._ What in the world was he doing here? Giving him a frown and glancing quickly at the doorway, she tilted her nose in the air and started to turn her head. But unfortunately for her, she was not quick enough. Grabbing the edge of her chin, Darien turned her face back to him and forced her to look up.

Then before anyone could think he leaned down and kissed her. It had been too long since their last one.

Startled by the sudden pressure of his lips Serena stared up at him, her eyes wide, her lips sealed tight. Ignoring her lack of response, Darien traced the outline of her lips with his tongue, breathing deeply as he drew back. Looking deep into her cerulean blue eyes, he smiled as he showered her face with light kisses, before returning to her lips. "I've tried to ignore you," he whispered softly. "But every time I try, I can't seem to get you out of my head."

Heart beating soundly at the softly spoken confession, Serena could do nothing but stare. Had she not been sitting down, she would have collapsed. Smiling tentatively, she eased the tension in her body. Then closing her eyes as he pressed his lips against hers once more, she gave in, opening her mouth as his tongue surged through. She had almost forgotten how well he kissed.

Pleased at her sudden response to him, Darien reached up to cup her face between his hands as he slid his tongue deeper into her mouth. Angling his head as he stroked and sucked, he was dizzy from the rich taste of her.

Reaching out to touch her tongue to his, Serena returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gasping as the kiss became more fierce, she moaned in protest as he broke away, only to sigh in pleasure as he turned his ardent attentions to the arch of her throat. Shivering as he gently kissed and suckled the sensitive skin, she sighed as he returned to her mouth, kissing her one last time before pulling away.

Breathless and panting slightly, Darien smiled as he stroked her cheek. "Well, do you think you can start talking to me now?"

Blushing and flustered, Serena could not nothing but stare at him, lost for words. Realizing the silence between them had been broken, she grinned. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Well now that I think about, you do owe me an apology."

"An apology? For what?"

"For eavesdropping and unruly behavior."

"Oh come now. It was necessary."

"Was it?" Serena asked raising a brow.

"Are you spoiling for another fight? For if you are, I am not in the mood." Darien said grumpily.

"Of course not Darien," Serena giggled. "I was just teasing you. Besides, that day has long passed. It would do us no good in returning to it."

"That you are right, my dear." Reaching down to pull her gently to her feet, he held her hands in his own. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

Frowning slightly, Serena shook her head. "Nothing."

"Excellent." Darien exclaimed. "You can come out with me. Tomorrow we shall enjoy the sights of London and perhaps do a bit of shopping."

"But I have no..."

"I have a need. Your father pays _extremely well."_

Laughing as she slapped his arm playfully, he gave her one last kiss before striding towards the door. Halting by the threshold, he turned and smiled. "Remember. Tomorrow you come with me."

Shaking her head as he disappeared from the room, Serena floated towards the door and closed it. Then staring dreamily about the room, she dashed quickly to the bed, jumping lightly onto the quilt. She was feeling giddy, and judging by the kiss that had broken the five day silence, she was in for an interesting day tomorrow. Sighing softly as she stared at her bare toes, she smiled.

_**The next day...**_

"Here try this," Darien said thrusting the cup of coffee into her hands.

Giving him a look as she stared into the dark murky depths, she scratched an eyebrow before raising the mug and taking a big gulp. Coughing and spluttering as the hot liquid scalded her tongue, she gasped as Darien laughed taking the cup away from her.

"You were meant to cool it first silly," he said chuckling rubbing her back as she stamped down on his foot.

"You were supposed to cool for me," she hissed, moaning as she stuck out her burnt tongue. "Besides, it tastes horrible. How anyone could drink this must surely have been a pig in the past life."

Throwing back his head as he howled with laughter, Darien slapped his knee as some of the patrons within the shop turned to look at him.

"What is so funny?"

"Never mind-d, never mind-d" he panted, wiping the mirth from his eyes. "Come on, let me finish that and we can go," he chuckled struggling valiantly against another burst of laughter.

Grumbling, she handed him the mug. Draining it in three big gulps, he gave her a wink before placing several coins on the table. Then taking her hand, he led her out of the shop where they were greeted by the sight of lords and ladies, dandies and fobs, sellers, page boys, maids and members of the ton who walked in and out of shops, buying little to nothing at all.

Staring in awe at the colorful dresses and elaborate bonnets each lady wore, Serena was unaware of Darien pulling her along, his fingers entwined with her own. "Where are we going?" she finally asked as he pulled her away from the confectioner.

"To Bond Street."

"Bond Street?"

"Yes, I am in the mood to buy another cravat."

"But you hardly wear them."

"You've noticed have you?" he whispered huskily against her ear.

Blushing as she ignored the stunned expression of one elegant lady, she coughed. "Stop that," she chided as he dipped his head to her neck.

"Stop what?" He asked inhaling deeply before planting a kiss on her cheek. Lifting his head to catch the elderly lady still staring at them he gave a cheery wave.

"We're married remember? Besides, we don't mingle with members of the Society. So, none of those stupid rules apply to us."

Smiling as he tugged her along, they crossed several busy streets before turning into Bond Street. Passing the many shops containing gowns, gloves, hats and other items, they came to a stop in front of the one of the men's tailors where Darien quickly dashed in and popped back out with a small package tucked snugly under his arm.

Grabbing her hand as they proceeded to stroll along the street, they stopped at several shops where Serena admired the displays of slippers and intricately carved wooden boxes. After refusing his offer to buy her something, she noticed a group of young children running along, a puppy chasing them as they laughed cheerfully. Reminded of her own happy childhood, she smiled at the little puppy whose stubby legs trembled as it tried to keep up with the laughing children. Instantly thinking of the orphanage, she turned to Darien who was busy looking at a pocket watch.

"Darien," she said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"What is it?"

"Let us go to the Market."

"What for?"

"I want to buy something for the children at the orphanage."

"Well if that is your wish, then let us go. Would you prefer to walk or take the carriage? The Market is not very far if we walk."

"I know, but I would prefer we take the carriage. After the purchase I want to go straight to the orphanage. I miss the children."

"Alright then. Come on."

Running slightly to keep up with his long strides, Serena bubbled with excitement at her impending gift. The children were going to love it.

Arriving at the Market shortly, the sound of squealing pigs filled the air as the smell of manure and offal made breathing unbearable. Holding her breath as she picked her way through potential buyers and screaming sellers, she led Darien to the Dog Man. Watching as the seller fed the tiny puppies scrapes of food through the bars of the wooden crates, Serena picked up her skirts and rushed foward.

"Why hello there lady," the man boomed, grinning as he put down a piece of meat. "What can I do for you today?"

"We would like to buy a puppy, sir." Serena said absently as her eyes went straight to the crates where tiny, yapping puppies bounced up and down in their confined spaces.

"Ah, a puppy?"

"That's correct sir. Can you show us some that are easy to look after and can be kept inside as well as out?"

Frowning as he gave the question thought, the man smiled. "I have a few. Though, it is really based on personal choice."

Looking to Darien who gave a shrug, Serena turned back as the man opened a lid to one of the wooden crates. Peering inside, she let out a croon as two white fluffy puppies bounced out to greet her, licking and yapping as they wagged their curly tails.

"They're adorable," Serena gushed as the man opened another box.

Almost immediately, three tiny little brown dogs with stubby legs and long bodies bounced out, their long ears flapping with excitement as they jumped up and down, eager to escape their box.

Chuckling as Darien reached out to give one of them a pat, he laughed as the puppy pushed against his hand.

Smiling as the man placed another box in front of them, he placed a hand on top of the lid. "Now if you liked them, I have something you will like even more. And seeing as you are capable of looking after the little buggers, I am offering two for the price of one."

"Two for the price of one?" Serena repeated.

"Aye. I offer this special once a week, so you're lucky to have come on the right day."

Then lifting the lid of the box, Serena and Darien peered inside. It was love at first sight. There, sleeping soundly amongst the hustle and bustle slept two, small golden puppies.

"Golden Retrievers," the man said fondly as Serena beamed up at him. "Excellent pets."

"We'll take them."

"I knew you would miss, I knew you would."

Waiting patiently as Darien confirmed the sale and handed the money over, she watched as he carried the crate with ease. Giddy and excited from the marvelous purchase, she linked arms with with him.

"Are you going to keep one for yourself?" he asked raising his voice as they passed the screaming fish wife.

"I would like to..."

"Why don't you?"

"You don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?"

Smiling as she glanced down at the crate, she nodded her head. "Then keep one we shall. Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Really?" Serena asked, scrunching up her nose.

Chuckling, Darien shook his head. "Wait until we're in the carriage.Then we can carry on from there."

Clutching the little puppy in her arms as she stepped down from the carriage, she was immediately surrounded by children as they all clambered to see the gift she had brought them.

"Oh wow!" A little girl exclaimed. "Serena brought us a puppy!" Then squealing with excitement she ran off to spread the good news as a new crowd of children came running out. Smiling and bending down for the children to pat the frightened puppy, she made the children stand back a little before putting the puppy down. After allowing each child to have a turn at patting the puppy, Serena stood up as Darien took her hand.

"A very thoughtful gift," he said quietly as she smiled.

"I know."

"You don't think they mind if it's a girl?"

"Look at them. Do you think they mind?"

With a chuckle, Darien watched as the children played, smiling fondly as they swamped around Serena wrapping their tiny arms around her legs. It was a wonderful sight. Then startled as the children pulled at his trousers, he bent down as the puppy came racing towards him, her eyes bright with excitement and her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Reaching out to ruffle her head, he scooped up the little bugger. Then getting to his feet, he held the pup in front of him and chased the little children as they squealed and darted about.

After what seemed like another twenty minutes of games, Darien held up a hand, putting the pup down. Breathing hard, he watched as Serena walked towards him. Taking his hand as she reached up to wipe the sweat from his brow, she grinned. "Getting old, are we?" Throwing her a scowl as she chuckled, they bid the reluctant children and carers goodbye before heading for the parked carriage.

Climbing inside, Darien let out a groan as he leaned his head against the seat. Settling herself in the seat opposite him, Serena took out the remaining pup from the wooden crate, cradling him lovingly as the pup nipped and yapped, before settling down in her lap. Gazing beneath heavy lidded eyes, Darien sat up and held out his hands.

"Give him to me,"

Shaking her head, she gave him a look. "I think he likes it here in my lap."

"I can see why,"

Giggling as she petted the silky head, she blushed as he stared at her, an odd look on his face. "Did you enjoy yourself today, Serena?" he asked softly.

"Of course. I had a wonderful day,"

Pleased with her response, Darien smiled as he leaned back, never taking his eyes off her as they spent the rest of the trip in silence.

Arriving at the townhouse moments later, Serena cradled the pup in her arms as she stepped down. Descending the steps straight after her, Darien held his package in one hand while he clutched a reticule in the other.

Opening the door at once upon their arrival, Tom grinned down at the pup who barked at the sight of the stranger. Reaching out a hand to pat the animal, Mrs Colebrook came marching down the hallway, her face alight as she caught sight of the puppy.

"Oh my. He's adorable," she exclaimed watching the puppy wag his tail as Tom gave a friendly pat. Then turning to Serena and Darien, she placed her hands on her hips.

"Now, where hav ye been?" she scolded. "No note to say what time yer comin home. I got a raisin cake baked especially for yer afternoon tea, and ye weren't home to eat it!"

"I'm sorry!" Serena said laughing as she passed the puppy to Tom who held him tenderly in his arm. "We got carried away at the orphanage."

"Ah, ye lovely girl. Children alright?"

"They're fine. As healthy as can be."

"Ah I see. And this young chap," Mrs Colebrook said pointing to the puppy. "Is going to be joining us?"

"Of course. He is a new member of the family. I trust you will make him welcome?"

"Oh, very welcome. In fact, I think I might hav some nice creamy milk somewhere out the back. Has he got a name?"

"Not yet Mrs Colebrook," Darien replied. "Though you can name him if you like."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. I'm not very good with names ye see."

"Never mind, we can think of a name later. If you will come with me Mrs Colebrook. I need some hot water to wash up." Serena said untying the strings of her bonnet.

"Of course my dear, of course."

Watching as the women disappeared down the hallway, Darien looked down at the reticule in his hand. He would have to give it to her later.

Sighing as she stepped into the hot, heavenly water, Serena sank down to chin level, the steam billowing up to greet her. Soaking her smooth skin with a sponge, she dipped her head beneath the water. Rising back up seconds later, she wiped the water from her eyes as water streamed down her face. Using her hands to gather her long wet hair to one side, she reached out for the rose scented soap. Working the soap into her hair, she worked up a lather, whistling softly as she reached for the pitcher. Filling it to the top, she squeezed her nose with one hand while using the other to pour it over her head.

Coughing and splutterring several repetitions later, she wiped the water from her eyes, twisting the heavy mass of hair as she drained the excess liquid. Flushed and clean, she piled her hair on top of her head before leaning back against the tub with a sigh. Lazy and relaxed, Serena yawned and closed her eyes, the hot water lulling her into a light sleep. It was not until later did she awake to the sound of the door and heavy footsteps. Rubbing her eyes as she sat up in the tub, she patted back a yawn, thinking it to be one of the maids. "I'm not done yet," she said softly.

"Well, you should be. Mrs Colebrook is having a fit."

Heart pounding at the deep, masculine voice, Serena let out a shriek, her hands quickly covering her body. "What are you doing here?" she hissed, sliding deeper into the water, cursing herself for not locking the door. "Have you not heard of knocking?" she continued angrily, blushing as she refused to look up.

"I have been knocking. But after knocking for what seemed like ten minutes I got worried. So I let myself in seeing as the door was unlocked. And what a surprise I got. Finding you asleep and naked did funny things to my body." Turning her head and raising a fist to punch him, Darien let out a laugh as he grabbed the fist, yanking her forwards as he planted a wet kiss.

"Let me go, you opportunistic pervert!" she yelled, wiping her mouth as she struggled to free herself, the water in the tub splashing over the edge. "Let me go!"

"Oh come now Serena," Darien said giving her a lecherous smile. "Stop fighting like a little wildcat. I've seen you naked before. Or close to it." Then as if to prove his point, he raked her naked form with his gaze. "Though I must admit, seeing you like this now is even better."

"Get out!" she screamed.

"I don't think so,"

Screaming and yelling as he reached for her, Serena kicked and splashed, wriggling as she made it almost impossible for him to pick her up. But Darien was not deterred. He had gone too long without a woman, and as Serena was the only woman he wanted he was not giving up until he had her limp and sated with pleasure.

Mortified and frustrated, Serena continued to fight as he picked her up from the tub, the water weighing him down. Using the advantage to kick and punch, she continued to scream and yell as he carried her swiftly to the bed, dumping her unceremoniously down onto the mattress. Attempting to wriggle off the bed, she let out a shriek as Darien came down on top of her, his weight pinning her to the bed.

"Darien, stop," she cried, weakening from her struggles beneath him.

"Hush sweetheart." Darien crooned as he lowered his head, his lips hovering above hers. "I won't hurt you. I just want to touch you," he whispered hoarsely as he caught her face between his hands and kissed her.

Weakening as her mouth unwillingly opened for him, she moaned as his tongue surged between her lips, the anger she was feeling moments earlier disappearing in a flash. She couldn't help it. She was starting to like him and his kisses made her respond like nothing else.

Groaning softly as he felt her soften beneath him, Darien angled his head, cupping her face as he sucked gently, his thigh wedging itself between her own. Growling with pleasure as she parted her legs instinctively, he stroked her jaw with his thumbs marveling in the feel of her skin before freeing her mouth. Dipping his head to the sensitive skin of her neck, he was rewarded with a sharp gasp as he trailed a string of hot kisses down her throat, suckling and licking the scented skin. Pressing an openmouthed kiss against the base of her throat, he trained his kisses lower, showering feather light kisses along her collarbone.

Writhing slightly as his lips traveled downwards, she pulled on his hair, shaking her head violently when he reached the top of her scar. "No Darien," she whispered.

"Why not?" he asked raising his head, his eyes a glow with passion.

"My scar, it's ugly."

"You're beautiful just the way you are."

Sighing softly as he returned to her chest, she closed her eyes, gasping as his lips kissed the healed flesh of her scar, her body shivering as he licked skin above her breasts. Hands fisting in his hair as he dipped his head to her pebbled nipples, she arched violently as he licked and teased one aching nub before drawing into his hot mouth. Crying out at the foreign sensation, she pressed her head against the pillows, liking the things he was doing to her very much.

Suckling with erotic delight, Darien slid his hands down her body, tracing the curves before lifting her from the bed to cup her backside. Squeezing lightly, he felt her tighten her fingers in his hair. He should probably be ashamed for taking advantage of her. But upon seeing her asleep and naked in the tub, all rational thought flew out of his mind. Besides what man could resist in his situation? It wasn't his fault she made him crazy.

Closing her eyes, Serena whimpered as he lavished the same attention on her other breast, licking and sucking with deep appreciation. Caught in a whirlwind of pleasure, she sighed as he removed his hands from her buttocks, smoothing his hands over the soft, fine skin of her thighs. Breath catching as he coaxed her into bending her knees, the feel of his clothes rubbing against her naked form heightened the pleasure.

With his mouth still on her breast, he cupped the mound between her legs. Threading his fingers through the thatch of blond curls, she gasped as he parted her, the swollen folds of her sex giving way to his questing finger. Hips arching forcefully as his finger slid deep, she moaned as he probed, stroking lightly as she bit her lip to keep from screaming. Hips rocking gently against his hand, Serena clenched her fists in the sheets as she thrashed her head from side to side, growing more damp and aroused with every stroke of his finger. Heart thudding soundly in her ears, her moans escalated as her lower body tightened deliciously. Writhing and twisting beneath him, she panted and arched, the sensations becoming too much.

"Darien, please, please. I can't take it anymore," she cried breathlessly.

Obliging her pleas, Darien ended her torment, stroking deep and hard as she fractured, screaming as wave after wave of pleasure raced through her. Lying limp and boneless seconds later, she smiled up at him as he leaned down to kiss her, his own body on the verge of climax.

**A/N: Thank you! I hope this chapter was worth reading. Look forward to your reviews. Love you all! TWO chapters in one. Yay now I get some time off! For now anyway until I finish exams!!!!!! **


	15. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from sailor moon.**

**A/N: **I am so sorry for taking forever with this next chapter. I know it's been a long time, and I apologize. But you see I've been failing school and I've lost my job, so you know life sucks. But thanks to this story, it has taken away my slight depression. And thanks to my readers. You're the best. Hope you enjoy this one.

**Warning: Rated R - Sexual content. Not suitable for readers under 18**

**Chapter 15: Old Acquaintances**

After the flood tide of sensation, Serena shifted, feeling dazed and relaxed. Lying on top of a hard, warm body she sighed, settling more comfortably against her husband. Aware of him adjusting the crotch of his trousers several times, she lifted her head and stared down at him, his lips as swollen as her own. Reaching out to touch his cheek, she smiled before placing her head back onto his chest.

"You are wonderful," she murmured softly, her cheeks reddening as he chuckled.

"Am I?"

"Oh yes, "she whispered shyly. "I can barely think when you put your hands on me."

"Is that a compliment?"

Giggling softly, she nodded. "You have wonderful hands," she sighed, as she breathed in his scent. "Now I know why you were quite the rake. Women must have had a hard time letting you go."

"I don't blame them." Darien grinned.

"You certainly have a very high opinion of yourself." Serena muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm a fine looking lad."

"_Lad_? I beg to differ."

"You think I'm old?"

Laughing at his tone of voice Serena squealed, as Darien set his fingers to her naked flesh, tickling her unmercifully.

"Alright, alright. I take it back. I take it back!" She howled, still giggling as he stopped. Breathless and panting a moment later she lifted her head, her dark blonde hair a tangled mess. Scowling down at him, she thumped his chest. "You don't play nice."

"I never do." Darien said before flipping her onto her back.

Looming above her as he framed her face with his hands, he stared down at her, her lovely blue eyes bright and sparkly. Leaning down to feather soft kisses along the bridge of her nose, he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Brushing her lips once more as he lifted his head, his eyes fell upon the clock. Staring at the time, he groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Mrs Colebrook and her cake?"

"Oh goodness! We have kept her waiting for far too long!"

Chuckling as she wriggled beneath him, Darien obligingly rolled to the side allowing her to scramble out of the bed as she rushed towards the wardrobe. Sitting up as he stared at the lush curves of her naked bottom, he folded his arms across his chest. Watching as she pulled out a gown, chemise, garters and stockings, he was about to get more comfortable when she looked over her shoulder.

"Aren't you going to get changed? Your clothes are wet!"

Looking down at the sight of his clothes, he grinned. And so they were. Throwing his legs over the bed as he got to his feet, he ran a hand through his hair. Patting down his clothes, he grimaced, the wet fabric sticking to his skin. With one last look at his wife who was now starting to pull on her undergarments, he turned away.

Hearing the door click shut and the sound of his fading footsteps, Serena looked over her shoulder and groaned. The bed was a mess.

Sitting at the dining table with a second helping of cake later, Serena busied herself with cutting her piece into four quarters when Mrs Colebrook came bustling in. Glancing up at the envelope in her hand, she paused. "What have you got there, Mrs Colebrook?"

"Letter for you, lass. From Baron Whiteley."

"From who?" Darien interjected his mouth full of cake.

Ignoring him and the smile that split Mrs Colebrook's stern face, she took the envelope. "Baron Whiteley?" she repeated perusing the name of the sender. Then re-reading the name, her mouth dropped open.

"Melvin!" She cried.

Pulling out the letter and scanning the contents quickly, Darien wiped his mouth. Who in the world was Melvin? Curious now, he waited patiently for her to finish reading the letter.

"Well?" he asked when she finally put it down.

"Well what?" she asked politely.

"What has delighted you so?"

Giving him a brilliant smile, she clapped her hands together. "An old friend of mine has invited us to the Vauxhall Gardens!"

"And that's got you grinning from ear to ear?"

"Of course! Do you know how long it's been since I last saw him?"

"I wouldn't have a clue. Mind giving me a brief description of this… Melvin?"

Letting out a merry laugh, Serena nodded her head. "Why certainly. He's one of my closet friends. A tradesman before he came into his inheritance two years ago. A very likeable fellow, believe me."

"Does he have a wife?" Darien asked.

"Yes, he does. Expecting their first child, I believe." Then pausing to give him a direct look, she tilted her head to one side. "You don't mind attending tomorrow evening, do you?"

"I wasn't aware you wanted me to come."

"Well as to that," she said quickly. "It would be rude not to bring you. Besides, my friends are quite eager to meet you. Heaven knows why."

Flashing her a grin, he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, what can I say? I'm a likeable fellow."

Rolling her eyes, she snorted. "I'm sure you are. But don't be surprised if my friends don't take to you immediately."

Later that night while sitting in front of the chess board, Serena placed her chin in her hand and contemplated her next move. It was just not fair. It had only been half an hour and already, his strategy was formidable. Raising weary eyes to watch Evelyn play with the pup in front of the fire, she smiled. Evelyn, like everyone else had fallen in love with him. Despite the argument that had blown out upon her late arrival from her day out, she had managed to fend off Darien's temper. It had not been easy, but she shut him up after he found out she had taken Emma as a chaperone.

Lounging arrogantly in his chair, Darien tapped his fingers together. He had his next move all set. Regarding her knight, Serena drew back and sighed.

"What's this?" He asked, arching a brow. "Giving up already?"

Pouting down at the board, she folded her arms across her chest.

"No, I need more time to think."

"I'm sure you do," he said tauntingly.

Scowling up at him, she averted her gaze to Evelyn once more. As oblivious as she appeared to be, Serena had a sneaky suspicion that she was quietly listening, ready to receive anything that may be of interest to her. _Little eavesdropper_. Aware that she was being watched by her opponent, she returned her gaze to his face. Moistening her lips, she leaned forward.

"Darien," she said slowly. "I have a question to ask you."

"Yes?'

"What did happen to your family's bank?"

Straightening in his chair, Darien narrowed his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I've heard bits and pieces, but not the full story."

"Well whatever you have heard, I am in no mood to explain. Nor am I in the mood to talk about the past."

"Fair enough. I didn't mean to pry, it's just…" Serena murmured, pausing as she stared down at the board.

"Just what?"

"I need to find something to talk about before I make my next move."

"You still haven't figured out a move?" Darien asked starting to smile.

"I haven't conceded defeat yet," she scowled.

"Really? A shame."

"If you're going to take on that attitude with me, I might as well leave." She snapped.

Amused, Darien cocked a brow. "Leave? You couldn't leave even if you really wanted to. Your main aim is to defeat me. Judging by your losses, I don't blame you."

Tight-lipped and glaring from beneath her brows, Serena growled.

"I warn you not to underestimate me. You won't be so confident when I defeat you."

"Oh how you frighten me. It'll take you at least five ye-"

"Ouch! He bit me!" Evelyn cried, cutting him off and interrupting the exchange of heated words. Shaking her hand as the pup stared up at her, she grabbed him under her arm. Knuckling his head as he squirmed and whined, she held him firmly as he tried to escape.

"Evelyn!" Darien snapped, bringing her to attention. "You're only making him worse. Bring him to me."

"Yes, sir!"

Marching over and dumping the heap of fur onto his lap, she turned away and stomped out of the room. Shaking her head at the constant attitude between brother and sister, Serena sighed. Distracted now, she set her mind to the unfinished game as Darien's attention was lost on the pup. Fingering the shape of her knight, she picked it up and made a move. She was doomed to lose anyway.

Standing at the entrance of the famous gardens at the scheduled time, Serena tugged at her cloak, while Darien looking handsome in his simple evening wear, tucked his pocket watch into his jacket. Huddled close as they were pushed and shoved by other visiting patrons, Serena stood on her tiptoe as she tried to spot a white carriage. The street was packed with carriages. Realizing her height gave her a disadvantage, she tugged at Darien's sleeve who immediately looked down.

"What is it?" he half yelled, the music and roar of conversation making it difficult to hear.

"Do you see a white carriage?" she asked loudly.

"No why?"

"They should be here! I know Melvin. If he's not an hour early then he's at least five minutes late. Are you sure you don't see a white carriage?"

"Serena, I've been staring at the damned street forever. I see no white carriage."

Pouting, Serena scratched her head. Where the hell was he? Then, on cue, Darien cried out.

"Hold on! A white carriage with a silver emblem on the side has just arrived. Is that the one?"

Recalling the information Melvin had jotted in the invite, Serena grinned. "That's the one!"

Bubbling with excitement as she craned her neck for the familiar faces a short time later, a short man with large spectacles appeared. Pushing his way through couples and families he managed to pull himself out of the milling crowd. Stumbling behind him, Molly looking radiant with her new pregnancy froze as they spotted her.

"Serenaaaaaaaa!" Melvin squawked, the frames of his spectacles glinting from the brilliant lamps.

"Melvin! Molly!" Serena cried racing towards them.

"Serena wait!" Darien yelled after her, shaking his head as he watched her weave a path through the crowd.

Squealing as she wrapped her arms around Molly, the women laughed and cried, ignoring the irritated looks of people trying to get by. "Oh my, it's so good to see you!" She cried, hugging her tighter. "When did you get here?"

Drawing back to wipe her eyes, Molly's eyes glowed. "Two days ago," she yelled. Then placing a protective hand over her flat belly, she beamed. Following the hand, Serena grinned. "How many months?" she yelled.

"Two months!" Letting out another squeal, they jumped up and down while Melvin, squeezing in between them, seized Serena by the waist. Lifting her up, he spun her about as she laughed in delight. Feeling the telltale tremble in his arms, she begged him to put her down. After being placed back onto her feet, Serena straightened her clothing. Glancing over at Darien who was now striding towards them, she gave him a brilliant smile as he came to a halt. Taking his arm, she introduced him.

"Molly, Melvin. May I introduce you to Darien,"

"Ah, so this is your husband. Lita was right. He is a very _dashing_ man," Molly smiled, the compliment making Darien cringe.

"Lita exaggerates," Serena said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, how is she?"

"Very well the last time I saw her. Though I believe she's off touring Italy by now."

"Italy? She has gone to _Italy_? How come she didn't tell me?" Serena asked, surprised.

"I wouldn't have a clue. I suppose Melvin and I wouldn't have found out if we hadn't caught her shopping with her husband on our first day in Town."

"So much for keeping in contact."

"Well that's Lita," Molly sighed. "But that's neither here nor there is it?"

"I suppose so," Serena murmured, a little upset.

"Oh come now," Molly said soothingly. "Let's go and enjoy ourselves."

"An excellent suggestion my dear," Melvin chirped, his smile swallowing up his face. "And since we have wasted exactly ten minutes and twelve seconds on useless chit-chat, I suggest we trudge through those gates before a thousand pairs of feet trample us to death."

Laughing at his ill-use of mathematics, they walked through the gates, the landscape resembling an enchanted land.

Viewing the illuminated pavilions, elegant fountains and falling in love with the unique displays of unusual objects, food and drink passed through the crowd like a wave. Onto his fifth glass of punch, Melvin and Molly were soon locked in a battle over who got the last bit of meat pie. As they continued to bicker, Serena let out a sigh before cuffing Melvin over the head. Only then did he relinquish his efforts.

Drawing near to the musicians who were playing a beautiful piece of music, Melvin brightened as he reached into his jacket. Pulling out a flute, he grinned. "Aha! Look what I have here!"

"You play the _flute_?" Serena asked incredulous, silently wondering how he had managed to stuff the instrument in as Molly groaned, slapping a hand against her forehead.

"Oh Melvin, what are you planning to do?"

"Showing that I can play the flute!"

"You cannot be serious!"

Ignoring her, he drew the flute to his mouth and played alongside the musicians, his instrument disrupting the music. Causing several angry shouts and curses from patrons, he continued to play off-key, oblivious to everything around him. His music career however, ended abruptly when Molly snatched the flute and thumped him soundly on the head. Earning themselves a collective mix of laughter and applause, Molly dragged her husband away by the ear, as Serena and Darien followed, their laughter joining with that of the crowd.

As hours of food, laughter, music and dancing wore on, the crowd started to disperse, with many families departing the festivities. In their place drunkards, pickpockets and prostitutes roamed freely, creating an increasingly dangerous atmosphere. Concerned for his wife's safety as the crowd turned rowdy, Melvin decided to call it a night, promising to see Serena tomorrow. Then wrapping a protective arm about Molly, he led her away.

Watching as they were swallowed up by the crowd, Serena chewed on her lip. She had hoped they would stay for the fireworks. Aware of Darien's hand tightening on her own, she looked up.

"Shall we follow?" He asked, face stern.

Glancing uneasily about her, she shook her head. "Can we stay for a few more minutes? I want to watch the fireworks."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please?"

Unable to refuse her request, Darien sighed. "Alright. But only a few minutes. I swear, you do not know how many thieves have tried to rob me."

Giving him a smile, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered as the night sky burst into colour. Grunting in response, Darien tightened his grip on her hand.

Arriving at their townhouse just after midnight, Serena yawned as she descended the steps from the carriage. Bidding the coachman good night, she went to join Darien who was standing at the door. Pulling out the key from his pocket, he placed it into the lock. They had given Tom the night off. Giving the key a short quick turn the door swung open, revealing a brightly lit hallway. Ever since the attempted robbery the staff had taken to lighting the halls every night.

Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light, Serena yawned again as she stepped into the house. Removing her cloak from her shoulders, she folded it neatly over one arm. Turning to watch Darien lock the door, she rubbed her neck. Exhausted from the night's excitement, she gave a weary smile as Darien stood beside her.

"You look tired," he murmured.

"I am," she said softly. "I think I had too much fun."

"So did I. Only when I wasn't being pestered by thieves."

Remembering the pocket watch he carried religiously, she looked up in alarm. "They didn't take anything did they?"

Giving her a reassuring smile, he grinned. "Do you honestly think they would succeed? I've given them enough marks to last them a lifetime. Thanks to you, they got a taste of the fingernails, a skill I obviously learnt from you."

Blinking as the words sunk in, she smiled slowly. Then throwing her head back, Serena laughed in disbelief. "_Fingernails_?"

"You think that's funny do you?" Darien growled, reaching for her.

Laughing harder as she danced out of reach, she ran down the length of the hall. Following her, they raced each other up the stairs, the light from the hall making the steps easier to see.

Continuing the race to their rooms, Serena held up a hand as she doubled over in front of her bedchamber, breathless. "No more," she panted, giggling.

"No more what?" Darien replied, a grin on his face.

Taking a breath and drawing herself up, Serena found herself caged against the door. Looking up into glowing eyes, she felt a jolt at the boyish grin. He looked so young. It certainly took off five years from his age. Realizing that he was staring at her lips, she licked them self-consciously. "Well, it's time for bed," she said awkwardly, the atmosphere suddenly tense. "Good night," she mumbled as she reached for the knob.

Lifting a hand and planting it firmly on the door above her head, Darien leaned close. "No kiss goodnight?"

Giving him an exasperated look, she stood on tip toe and gave him a light, quick kiss on the lips.

"That's your goodnight kiss?" he asked incredulous.

Opening her mouth to respond, Serena widened her eyes as he pressed himself against her, his frame blocking all means of escape. Trapped, excited and a little nervous, she gasped as he kissed her, his mouth hard and warm. Holding herself still as he slid his hands down her body, he cupped her buttocks.

Massaging the lush globes with his hands, Darien deepened the kiss, forcing her mouth to open. Letting her feel the bulge between his legs, his tongue stroked richly, swallowing her breathy gasps as she wrapped her arms about his neck, her cloak dropping to the floor. Releasing one hand from her buttocks he reached for the knob. Giving it a quick turn, the door swung open.

With their lips still locked, they stumbled into the room. Tripping over her cloak as they stepped over the threshold, Darien ended the kiss, his breathing ragged. Gazing down at Serena who was still clinging to him, his heart skipped a beat at the lust in her eyes.

With her lips parted and cheeks flushed, she pressed closer. "Will you stay?" she asked boldly, wanting to feel his hands all over her.

"No," he whispered hoarsely.

"_No?_ Why not?" she asked, frowning.

"Because if I do, I will ravish you."

"I don't mind," she breathed, her lower body tingling with arousal.

Cupping her face in his hands, he shook his head. "Don't let your lust get the better of you, sweetheart. You're not ready yet. And as much as I want to stay, I don't want to rush things."

"But –"

"I made a promise to take things slowly, Serena. And I will stick to that promise."

"Oh," Serena murmured, unable to keep the disappointment from her voice.

Laughing at her crest fallen face, Darien drew her close. "Oh come now. That doesn't mean I am forbidden to touch you. Quite the opposite," he grinned, lowering his head. Capturing her mouth in another mind-numbing kiss, he tore his mouth away, his eyes glittering with controlled lust. "Till tomorrow, my sweet lady. The hour grows late, and I am feeling exhausted. Goodnight and sleep well."

Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heel and walked out, closing the door behind him. Absently touching her lips as she stared at the door, Serena sighed as she turned towards the bed. Feeling empty and disappointed, she threaded her fingers through her hair letting the pins drop to the floor. Those who spoke of lust and passion had the right of it, she thought quietly. It really did muddle the mind and make her want the wicked things in life. Blushing at the bold request she had made earlier, she blot out all thought as she started to undress.

_The next morning…_

Striding up the hall with several letters in his hand, Darien was quietly dreading the mountain of paperwork he was to prepare when coming down in the opposite direction, Serena in a bright yellow dress marched towards him.

"Good morning Darien," she said cheerfully as she came to a halt in front of him.

"Good morning,"

"You are not coming for breakfast?"

"Of course I am, I just have to check something in the study. You are going out today?" He asked assessing her gown.

Excitement brimming in her eyes, she nodded. "Yes. I received a message this morning. I'll be spending the day with Molly and Melvin. Will you join us?"

"I'm afraid not. The paperwork on my desk will keep me locked up in my study like a prisoner. Besides, your father will throttle me if I don't get the work done."

Widening her eyes at the mention of her father, Serena glanced at the letters in his hand. "He wrote to you?" she asked.

"Yes, he did."

"How did he know we were in town?"

"I don't know. I suppose Tom might have informed him of our stay."

"Any words for me?"

"Hmm, let me see," Darien mulled as he pretended to shift through the letters. Whacking him gently on the arm, she tapped her foot.

"Well?" She demanded.

"He sends you his love and wishes you well. The usual jabber a father has for his daughter."

Scowling playfully, she grinned. "Well, I suppose I shall see you much later. Do you want anything while I'm out? Some paper, ink or sweets perhaps?"

"No, nothing I can think of. Though, there is one thing…"

Giving her a sly look, Serena smiled knowingly as she stepped towards him. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she stood on tiptoe, she kissed him lightly. Sighing as he turned the simple kiss into something much hotter, she melted against him as she let him take control. Breathing heavily when the kiss ended moments later, she lowered herself to her feet, her lips swollen and full.

"What time will you be home today?" Darien asked, framing her face.

"Late."

"How late?"

"Late."

"Serena…"

"I'll be home for dinner," she muttered.

"That's a long time." Darien said frowning.

Giving him a light pat on the cheek, she grinned.

"Won't you come home a bit earlier than that?"

"Really, Darien. We're talking about my friends here. I haven't seen them in an age, surely you don't mean to imp-"

"Alright, alright. Feel free to come home at whatever time pleases you." He muttered as she gave him a dazzling smile.

"Thank you, Darien." She said sweetly. Then pulling away from his arms, she blew him a kiss and walked off.

Staring after her retreating form, Darien ran a hand through his hair. _Women_.

"Really Melvin, out of all places we end up at the bookshop," Serena grumbled, scanning the wall of leather bound books. None seemed to have caught her attention. Even her own library was by far a lot more interesting.

"From what I recall, you were quite eager," Melvin drawled.

"And so I was," Serena declared, closing a book. "But I've lost interest."

"In ancient history?" Melvin laughed, placing a book on crops and farming under his arm. "Very well. We shall leave in ten minutes. The Museum should be open then."

"The Museum?"

"That's right. Apparently they have a new set of artefacts from Egypt. I am quite eager to look at them."

"You've lost interest in fossil bones?"

"Ah, had a nasty incident with a chicken bone at supper a while ago. Almost choked to death and now I can't stand the sight of any bone."

Smiling as she patted his arm, she slotted the book back into its place. "Well, I'm glad you survived. Now if you don't mind, I'll go and wait for you outside."

"Alright, just don't wander off."

"I'll come with you," Molly offered, taking her arm.

Stepping out into the sun as she stood outside the bookshop, Serena inhaled the filthy air of London and coughed. Clearing her throat as she watched the hustle and bustle of activity, Molly sighed.

"I'm hungry."

"You are?" Serena asked, raising a brow. "But it's only been two hours since your last meal."

"Precisely. The child makes me hungrier than usual. I fear its appetite is as great as yours."

"What's that supposed to _mean_? Besides, we are not to wander off."

"Melvin told _you_ not to wander off. Besides, he'll take more than ten minutes."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting that we dash across the road, get some cakes and be back before my dear husband steps out of the bookshop."

"Will we have time? I mean, the roads are busy enough with speeding carriages. Besides, I see no fault in the shops here."

"Oh don't be so a worry wart. The Serena I know would have no hesitations whatsoever." Then giving her a pleading look, she tugged on her arm. "Please? You've never backed down before…"

Giving into her pleading eyes, Serena groaned as Molly smiled triumphantly. Then turning and leading the way, Serena followed. Watching as she weaved her way through the crowded street, she could only marvel at her speed. For a pregnant woman, she moved very fast. Stopping at the edge of the street with a crowd of people, they waited for the traffic to clear. Turning her head left and right as carriages and coaches sped past, she almost screamed when Molly took her hand and raced out onto the street. Turning her head as a speeding carriage raced towards them, she shrieked, closing her eyes as she waited for the impending crash.

But it did not come. Screeching to a halt as the horses reared, the man cursed viciously as he struggled to control the carriage, the screaming woman at his side making matters worse. Clinging to him as her face paled, Serena glared at Molly who stood frozen, her mouth hanging open as she watched the scene in complete horror, the traffic on the road coming to a brief stop.

Breathing heavily as sweat beaded his forehead, the man jerked on the reins, finally getting the horses under control. Dropping the reins and jumping down from the carriage, he stormed towards the two idiots who were still standing in his way, their bodies huddled close. On the way he cursed as he found his pocket watch crushed to bits. It had slipped out of his pocket during the minute of madness.

"_What the hell is wrong with you? Have you no idea what could have happened?"_ he bellowed, anger coursing through his blood as he loomed above the women. "You fools! You stupid, _stupid_ fools! You could have been injured or worse, _killed_!"

"We're sorry!" Molly cried, having found her voice as her eyes filled with tears.

"Sorry? _Sorry_? Is that all you have to say for yourselves? I demand you pay expenses for my broken watch. You idiots. I should strike you both for being so foolish."

"Go ahead. Strike us if it eases your anger," Serena declared, having had enough of the melodrama and looking up at the man for the first time. Staring at none other than Alan D'Artois, she gaped. It was hard not to remember him.

"Mr Alan D'Artois," she gasped, still in a state of shock.

Equally taken aback, Alan stared down at the woman before him. "Mrs Sanderson," he whispered. Blinking momentarily as recognition sunk in, he surged forwards. "Oh God, I cannot believe this." Taking off his hat and running a hand through his hair, he drew in a breath. "Are you alright?" he demanded, his eyes raking her from head to toe.

"I'm fine."

"And your friend?"

Letting out a little squeak, Serena nodded. "She's fine."

"Get onto the street while I park the carriage. I will not have you run over by another."

Carrying out his instruction, Serena gripped Molly's arm as she moved towards the street, running now as coaches and carriages slowly resumed traffic. Safe and sound on the pavement minutes later, she watched as Alan parked his carriage on the side of the road. Aware of Molly clinging to her arm, Serena turned and hugged her close.

"I am so sorry," Molly whispered, her body still trembling from the ordeal.

"It's alright. We're safe now."

"But I could have killed us both. And the baby…" Molly trailed off.

Crying suddenly as she realized the stupidity of her recklessness, she started to sob.

"No don't cry," Serena said soothingly as she rubbed her back.

"I can't help it."

Crying harder now, Serena continued to rub her back as Alan emerged from the crowd, a pretty young woman hanging onto his arm.

"Mr D' Artois," she said, inclining her head.

"She is still in shock?" he asked, gesturing to Molly who was now yanking at a handkerchief and sniffing loudly.

"I'm afraid so."

"I apologize for yelling at you the way I did. I fear I did more damage to the situation."

"Have no fear sir, you had a right."

"He sure did have a right," the woman at his side snapped. "_I _could have been killed." Narrowing her eyes, she gave them a disgusted look. "Besides, you should be ashamed of yourselves. Running about like two hellions. What would your husbands say?"

"Silence, Lily," Alan muttered.

Ignoring the woman who looked no more than fifteen, Serena turned her attention back to Alan. It was either that or slap the girl for her condescending tone. Looking at the broken watch he held in limply in his hand, she stared at its sad form. Swallowing guiltily, she looked up at him. "About your watch, I am willing to pay for-"

"Don't worry about it," Alan said simply. "It is just a watch."

"Oh, come now. Let me pay for a new one. I know how important it must -"

"I said don't worry about it. I have no need of a new watch."

"But every man has a need of a watch."

"It is only a small item. Not worth discussing over," Alan said, smiling lightly.

"What are you doing, Alan?" Lily hissed in disbelief. "She is offering to buy you another. And judging by what happened, she should. Besides, you need it. You are forever late when it comes to meeting up with me. _I _won't stand for after we are married."

"Hold your tongue_ Lily_," Alan growled. "I know what I am doing."

Holding her silence as she glared angrily at Serena, she lifted her nose in the air and turned away.

"Ignore her," Alan said apologetically as Serena smiled.

"So you won't accept my payment for a new watch?"

"No." He said, his tone final and hard. Then giving her a smile, he looked into her eyes. "But let us not talk about it anymore. It's been a while since we last met, hasn't it?"

"It has."

"Your husband is well?"

"As well as he could ever be."

"How unfortunate," he muttered inaudibly.

"I beg your pardon?" Serena asked politely.

"Oh, nothing. Now that we have settled down, I should be on my way. You do not mind if I visit you someday? I should very much like to see you every now and then. I mean, we are friends after all."

"It would be no problem at all." Serena said, smiling uncertainly. Had she forgotten his last visit?

Eyes glittering with pleasure as he took her hand, he kissed it gently. "Till next time."

Straightening his bent form as he tipped his hat, Serena watched as he reached for Lily. Staring after him as he started off down the street, Serena waved as his bride-to-be glared viciously over her shoulder.

"He is a friend of yours?" Molly asked quietly, finally shaken out of her tears and fright.

"An acquaintance," Serena muttered, as she took Molly's arm. "Come, let us go back. Melvin will be furious when he hears of our little escapade."

"Must we tell him?"

"This is London, Molly. The news of our near accident has spread like fire. It would be difficult to keep anything secret."

Putting aside the paperwork for tomorrow's perusal, Darien yawned as he looked at the clock. It had been a long day. Placing a small pile of finished work into a drawer, he leaned back in his chair and sighed. It was ten o'clock at night and he was tired. Surging out of his chair as he bent down to pick up the scraps of paper that lay scattered on the floor, a light knock sounded at the door.

Lifting his head, he straightened his bent form.

"Come in," he said softly.

Watching as the knob turned, he frowned at the vision standing in the doorway.

"Serena?" he asked, surprised. "What are you doing here? You should be in bed."

"_You_ should be in bed," Serena countered as she walked towards him, her hips swaying beneath her robe.

Reflecting back on the fiery argument that had erupted during the day, he frowned. After returning home much earlier than expected, he had burned with rage, fear and relief as a very upset Melvin told him of the incident. Though it was not entirely her fault she had nearly been run over by a carriage, he could not have her out and about in London without him. It was obvious danger followed her like a shadow.

"If you have come to ask me to lift the restriction for the hundredth time, it is a definite no." he said, sighing wearily.

"But Darien- "

"There are no buts. My word is final."

"That is not fair! You can't restrict me from leaving the house without you."

"I can and I will."

"You tyrant!" Serena cried angrily.

"Glad you see me that way, sweetheart."

"Stop calling me that! I am not your sweetheart," she snapped. Then marching away, she stomped towards the door.

Striding after her as she reached for the door, Darien slammed a hand above her head, watching as she pulled and twisted at the knob pathetically.

Grabbing her shoulders as he spun her round to face him, he pinned her to the door. "Why can't you see that I am doing this for your own good?"

"My _own_ good? Hah, I don't see it that way."

"Your stubbornness is starting to get on my nerves," Darien growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh is it? I hadn't noticed." Then pushing at his shoulders, she frowned. "Release me."

"No," he said simply.

"No? What do you mean, _no?_ Let go– "

Sealing her mouth with his own before she could utter another word, Darien kissed her as she pounded at his shoulders, keeping her mouth shut as she struggled against him. Pinning her to the door more firmly, Darien forced her mouth to open as he deepened the kiss, kissing her hard as he pulled her to him, the anger that had burned in him moments earlier melting away as desire settled in place.

Returning his fierce kiss with all the pent up frustration, Serena stroked her tongue in rhythm to his, kissing him angrily, as her arms wrapped tight about his neck. But as soon as she felt the bulge between his legs, all anger and fight seemed to disappear as she moaned, forgetting herself as she rubbed against him, the tingling sensation pooling in her lower body once more.

Softening the kiss as he framed her face in his hands, Darien lifted his head and gazed down at her, his chest heaving with every breath. Stroking her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, he slid his hands down her body. Reaching around to cup her buttocks, he lifted her against him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Carrying her to the hearth where the fire still burned, he lowered her gently to the floor. Looming above her as he set his hands to her robe, he untied the sash. Parting the material reverently, his eyes gleamed at the sight of her, her creamy limbs turning a luscious gold. Raking her near naked form with a lecherous look, he groaned.

Lowering his head to the skin at her throat, he nuzzled it lovingly as the scent of her body filled his nose. Trailing a string of hot kisses down her throat and along her collarbone, he slid the straps of the chemise down her shoulders with his teeth, his breath raising goose bumps on her skin. Baring her breasts to the firelight, he cupped them with his hands, his touch making her buck against him. Looking up at her as he set his lips to one luscious mound, he kissed and licked the soft flesh before taking the pointed nipple into his mouth. Laving it with his tongue, he suckled as Serena arched against him, her cry of pleasure sending a shiver down his spine.

Panting softly as he slowly drew her other nipple into his mouth, Serena threaded her fingers through his hair, holding him to her as he lavished it with the same attention, his tongue curling and sucking at pebbled peak. Twisting and turning as his mouth worked wonders she closed her eyes, her body on fire. With his mouth still at her breast, she gasped as he pressed his hands to her stomach. Kneading and stroking the curve of her belly, he moved down her body, licking and kissing her heated flesh, the act heightening her senses. Moaning as he trained his kisses lower, she gripped his head.

Pleased with her response, Darien sent his fingers dancing along the length of her legs. Raising her knees, he spread them wide open. Settling between her thighs, he watched as he stroked the smooth skin before dipping his head, his breath stirring the blond curls of her sex. Muffling a cry as he continued to blow on the thatch of curls, she squirmed. Pinning her hips to the floor with his hands, he gave her a sensual smile, his eyes bright and intense. Heart pounding in her throat as she watched him, she gasped as he parted her with his fingers. Lowering his head to inhale her musky scent, he licked his lips and descended.

Head pressing back against the floor in ecstasy, Serena screamed as his tongue slid deep. Whimpering as his tongue stroked powerfully, she writhed as he pleasured her. Unable to keep her voice down, she moaned loudly, her chest heaving with every tug of his mouth. Hands clenching in his hair, her hips rocked against him. Breath coming out in pants, she sobbed as he suckled, the pleasure intense. Straining against him as he clutched at her buttocks, she fractured, exploding against his greedy tongue. Lifting her hips off the floor, she screamed as he continued to suckle, the waves of pleasure making her buck into his open mouth. Sobbing his name she laid back, her body quivering from the onslaught.

It was too much, Darien thought as he shrugged out of his own robe, the material whispering to the floor. Pulling at the silk pants at his hips, he slid them off. Hovering above her as he licked his lips, he lowered himself to her, settling between her raised legs. Reaching down to guide his groin to the slick heat of her release, he placed a hand on either side of her head. Lowering his head to kiss her deeply, he rubbed himself against her.

Rubbing back and forth along her hot, swollen flesh, he quickened his pace, his fingers flexing as he let out a mighty groan. Spilling his seed as it flowed all over her, he shuddered. Collapsing on top of her as he breathed heavily against her ear, he held her in his arms. He was never letting her go.

**A/N: THANK YOU. I know I took forever, but I hope it was worth reading!**


End file.
